Jet Set Radio: The Animated Series
by Magenta Fantasies
Summary: Inspired by-and greatly expanding on-the storyline of Jet Set Radio Future, this action-packed Saturday morning cartoon follows the GGs' trials and tribulations as they discover the secrets of each district of Tokyo-to..and some secrets about themselves.
1. Intro

JET SET RADIO "Intro"  
>Final Draft<p>

January 1, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT, CORN and GUM skate by and duck behind the side of a building as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD passes by.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN unscrews the last bolt on a high-security looking fence door, and moves it aside. They go through quickly, though warily.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

The GGs are tagging the walls of an important-looking building. GUM points OFF-SCREEN, as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD appears and begins to pursue them. The GGs flee, as we cut to-

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

As the GGs flee, CORN thumbs up at GUM and BEAT. He grinds up a TELEPHONE POLE, and grinds along the wire, going back the direction the GGs came. CORN leaps off, soaring over the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD CARS and lands on the other side of them. CORN skates off, and many of them pursue him instead.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT and GUM are skating straight forward, and realize they've headed into a dead end. Walls surround them on all sides, except the way they came in. As the ROKKAKU POLICE approach it, BEAT and GUM leap onto a billboard and wallride up by jumping from billboard to billboard. The ROKKAKU POLICE skid to a stop, some crashing into each other, and look up in bewilderment.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU watches on one of the monitor screens as GUM and BEAT escape. He slams his fist against the control panel in frustration.

CUT TO:

EXT. GARAGE-DAY

All the members of the GGs are celebrating and cheering, doing various things, such as their victory dances from the games, et cetera. CORN and GUM high-five as BEAT skates past. As he skates, he sprays the screen. This and the running paint form the JET SET RADIO LOGO.

ECHO from OFF-SCREEN, in the style of D.J. PROFESSOR K

JET SET RADIOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>This is not an actual episode; this is merely the intro, like the intros that come before nearly every cartoon. <strong>

**If you want the full effect, you should read this right before you "watch" each "episode", like a real cartoon intro. I was going to put it into each episode, but I thought that would too obnoxious. Feel free to imagine a theme song to go with it.**

Due to the fandom-centric nature of , I'm just going to assume that everyone reading this is a Jet Set Radio fan, and not bother with any type of supplementation like on DA.  
>Also, this is based on the Jet Set Radio Future continuity, not the original Jet Set Radio. Just putting that out there.<p>

Also, there's the flowchart review, which can be found on my profile, along with some concept art and other goodies.

On a side note, I absolutely despise the summary limit; 250 words would be completely reasonable; 250 characters (_counting spaces!_) is not.


	2. Episode 1: Don't Cry for me, Tokyoto!

JET SET RADIO "Don't Cry for me, Tokyo-to!"  
>(#1)<br>Final Draft  
>January 1, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE INTO:

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL APARTMENT BUILDING -DAY

YOYO'S MOTHER (OFF-SCREEN)

Yoshirou! Could you do me a favor?

INT. APARTMENT-DAY

YOYO'S MOTHER

Yoshirou!

From OFF-SCREEN, YOYO enters.

YOYO

What it is, yo? I was going to take Pots out for a walk.

YOYO'S MOTHER

I need you to deliver a package to a friend of mine who lives on the other side of Dogenzaka Hill.

She hands YOYO a package and a slip of paper, which he puts into a backpack.

YOYO'S MOTHER (CONT.)

You can take Pots with you, too.

YOYO

Okay.

YOYO whistles.

POTS, YOYO'S dog, a Boston terrier mix, comes around the same corner YOYO entered around earlier.

YOYO

Bye!

YOYO'S MOTHER

Bye, Yoshirou! Don't get lost! We've only been here a week!

YOYO

(under his breath as he walks out the door)

It's _just_ Yoyo!

FADE IN:

INT. BUS-DAY

YOYO is sitting on the bus with POTS across his lap and the paper in his hand.

In the seat in from of him, two BUSINESSMEN are talking.

BUSINESSMAN #1

(turns to BUSINESSMAN #2 and groans, holding up a newspaper)

Another break-in happened on Chuo Street.

BUSINESSMAN #2

Another one?

BUSINESSMAN #1

Yes. Things like this happen all the time now. I grew up in Tokyo-to, and there wasn't nearly this much crime.

BUSINESSMAN #2

Funny thing is they're all minor crimes. That's what makes it unusual.

BUSINESSMAN #1

Still, I wish the mayor, Rokkaku Gouji, would do something about it.

BUSINESSMAN #2

What do you think he's trying to do? I've heard the law enforcement in this city is _extremely _strict.

BUSINESSMAN #1

I guess it's not enough.

BUSINESSMAN #1 sighs and looks out the window.

BUSINESSMAN #1 (CONT.)

This city becomes slummier with each day.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL-DAY

YOYO gets off the bus, with POTS following him.

YOYO

I only need to go a few blocks further, yo. C'mon, Pots!

He skates down the sidewalk with POTS running by his side. PEOPLE on the sidewalks are giving him shocked and dirty looks. YOYO does not notice this.

POTS growls, YOYO looks down at him.

YOYO

What's wrong?

YOYO glances over his shoulder.

A fleet of ROKKAKU POLICE CARS is pursuing them.

YOYO

(incredulously)

Geez, what did I do?

YOYO skates into an alley, the ROKKAKU POLICE quickly park their cars and get out. They begin to pursue YOYO on foot.

YOYO is still fleeing, going into every alley he can to avoid the ROKKAKU POLICE.

OFF-SCREEN, the CLACKS of two pairs of skates hitting the ground can be heard.

ROKKAKU POLICE #1

There's more of them!

The ROKKAKU POLICE'S footsteps begin to quiet as they are led off in another direction.

YOYO doesn't realize the ROKKAKU POLICE aren't after him anymore.

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

Are you okay?

YOYO

Huh?

He turns around to see CORN, with GUM standing next to him.

GUM

Hey, space cadet! You just got asked a question.

YOYO'S focus returns.

YOYO

Yeah…I'm fine, yo. What happened there?

CORN

The Rokkaku Police have been crackin' down on Rudies like crazy these days.

YOYO

Rudies…?

CORN

People like us, who wear roller skates and spray graffiti. How d'you not know this stuff?

GUM

(to YOYO)

And right now, you're on GG territory. You should leave if you know what's good for you.

YOYO

(completely bewildered)

GGs? What are you talking about?

GUM

(sighs with annoyance)

You don't know about the gangs of Tokyo-to?

(to CORN)

This kid is a lost cause.

(to YOYO)

Anyways, there are seven gangs in Tokyo-to. There used to be a _lot_ more, but no thanks to Rokkaku, they got wiped out. Me and Corn are in the GGs.

This does not help to clarify things for YOYO. If anything, he's even more confused.

YOYO

Why did you save me then, yo?

CORN

The Rokkaku Police are enemies of every Rudie, gangs or no gangs.

YOYO

Wait, who is "Rokkaku"? I keep hearing that name around town.

GUM rolls her eyes.

GUM

You've _never_ heard of Rokkaku Gouji? What kind of Tokyoite are you?

YOYO

(rather defensively)

I only moved here a week ago.

CORN

Rokkaku Gouji runs a company called the Rokkaku Group. They have a lot of…history…with Tokyo-to. Everyone hates Rokkaku.

YOYO

Why is that, yo?

CORN

(Close-up on CORN'S face)

About fourteen years ago, the mayor of Tokyo-to sold the city to Rokkaku.

MONTAGE: TOKYO-TO'S DILEMMA

Various brief scenes and pictures depicting what GUM is saying.

GUM (VOICEOVER)

Things went downhill after that. He didn't care about the city. All he wanted was money. And to secure more of it, he dismantled all of the town-run facilities, even things like orphanages to homeless shelters. He took control of the police force and hospitals, too. He's even got the power to change the laws as he pleases.

Various brief scenes and pictures depicting what CORN is saying.

CORN (VOICEOVER)

Of course, no one in Tokyo-to really supports him, except for his closest flunkies. Most people don't dare to oppose the Rokkaku Police.

GUM (VOICEOVER)

Except us.

Various brief scenes and pictures depicting what CORN is saying.

CORN (VOICEOVER)

Well, Rudies in general. We can't fight them directly, but we've been a real thorn in their side for years.

YOYO

Thanks to the Rokkaku Police, I'm completely lost, yo.

CORN

Where do you live? We know this area pretty well; we could bring you back.

GUM

(groans)

You can't be serious!

CORN

I think they're still around here, and it's gettin' late. Let's head back to the Garage.

YOYO looks up to the sky, which is still is clear and sunny. It looks around noon.

YOYO

I'm confused for the tenth time today. You said it was getting late, but the sun's still high in the sky.

CORN

That's 'cause we're in Shibuya-cho.

YOYO

What does that have to do with it, yo?

CORN

I'll explain it as we go.

GUM

We can't hang around here; the Rokkaku Police will find us.

YOYO

Hey, you're not gonna leave me in the middle of the city are you?

CORN

Of course not. You can come with us for tonight.

GUM sighs. She casts a quick look around the alley, and skates after the two boys.

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL ROOFTOP-DAY

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of GUM, CORN, and YOYO sitting on top of the roof of a building in DOGENZAKA HILL, overlooking the city and its skyline. YOYO is gazing out over the rooftops.

VIEW changes to NORMAL as it ZOOMS IN on the three.

YOYO

So in each of Tokyo-to's three districts, it's always the same time of day?

CORN

Yeah. Right now we're in the business district, Shibuya-cho. It's always day here. Obviously we, the GGs, are here, but so are the Love Shockers of Hikage Street and the Doom Riders, who also share Dogenzaka Hill.

GUM

We haven't seen much of the Doom Riders lately. I dunno about the Love Shockers; we almost never go to Hikage Street.

CORN

(grimaces)

I hate that place. It's too…constricted. It's real easy to get lost there.

YOYO points to an area in the distance where the sun is setting.

YOYO

What's that over there?

GUM

That's Kogane-cho, the residential district. It's always sunset there. Beats me why they call it that, since people can live most anywhere in Tokyo-to.

CORN

I think most people live there. That's why. There was a gang there, but they got wiped out a little while ago.

GUM

I think there were others too, but I don't remember. That was some time ago. Now only Poison Jam lives in the sewers.

CORN points to an area where the lights of the buildings sharply contrast the darkness of the night sky.

CORN  
>Over there is Benten-cho, the entertainment district, where it's always night. Rapid 99 is on 99th Street, of course, the Noise Tanks are on Highway Zero, and the Immortals live in the Skyscraper District.<p>

YOYO  
>Wow, Tokyo-to is really huge, yo!<p>

YOYO continues looking at the other districts in awe.

CORN

Yoyo, can you see where the Rokkaku Police are?

YOYO

Oh, sorry.

YOYO looks around, this time focusing on trying to find a safe path back to the Garage from where they are.

YOYO

How about this way, yo?

YOYO points to a street a few blocks away.

YOYO

We can take that street onto this next one, and then-

GUM

No, wait, the Rokkaku Police are only a block away from that one street. By the time we got there, they'd be there, too.

CORN

We could go this way, but-nah, that's too long. Besides, I see a Rokkaku Police patrol near there, too.

GUM  
>(to CORN)<p>

Hey, I found a route!

GUM points to a couple streets.

GUM (CONT.)

We can go this way.

CORN

Good idea. Let's go.

He gestures to YOYO.

CORN (CONT.)

You too.

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL JUNKYARD -DAY

YOYO, GUM and CORN are in what appears to be a junkyard. All sorts of junk has been dumped here for years: broken furniture, rusted construction equipment, old cars, et cetera. It is surrounded by chain-link fence on all sides, except for a broken section that the three used to get in.

YOYO looks around, confused by why CORN and GUM would bring him here. POTS is sniffing around the junkyard.

YOYO

What is this place?

CORN

You'll see.

CORN goes over to an old dumpster, and opens up the top. He climbs over the edge and pushes himself in.

GUM does the exact same thing a few seconds later. YOYO goes over to the dumpster and hesitates.

YOYO

(peering down)

I don't know about this, yo.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW down the hole.

GUM

(hands on her hips; she is frowning up at him)

What? If we wanted to mug you, why would we bring you to where we live?

CORN

Come down, already. It's fun once you get used to it.

YOYO

(shrugs)

If you say so.

He boosts himself over the dumpster's edge and goes down.

YOYO  
>Whoa!<p>

View changes to UPWARD VIEW of YOYO sliding down a tunnel made of old construction pipes, et cetera. It changes again to a VIEW of YOYO from BEHIND going down, and again to a side-scrolling VIEW of YOYO in the tunnel's curves. Finally, it changes to an EXTERIOR VIEW, and YOYO comes shooting out, completely unprepared for the landing. He face plants into an old mattress set up at the base of the tunnel. POTS lands ungracefully on top of him.

GUM

(sarcastically clapping)  
>I'll give that a three.<p>

CORN

(gestures out towards the surrounding area)

This is The Garage, our base.

YOYO

(blinks, wipes off his glasses and puts them back on)

Wow.

PAN of the GARAGE. It looks largely like it does in-game, an abandoned skate park converted into a junkyard that the GGs have taken up residence in. There are a number other additions (consult the concept art). In the back, there is a small workshop set up with some tools and machine parts. Built out of the junk are a few huts, including a storage room and bedrooms. A basic pulley elevator is set up near the tunnel as an easy way to get back up.

YOYO

This is a lot bigger than I expected, yo.

GUM

It's not just us that live here. Well, at least it didn't used to be.

CORN

And there's Roboy, too.

YOYO

Who?

GUM

He's a robot Corn built a couple years ago.

YOYO

(in awe)

Corn can build robots?

GUM

Yeah, but not from scratch. Corn's good with machines, but not that good. We found Roboy's parts in a dumpster and Corn reassembled and modified him. I think Roboy's a pain, but Corn and him are best buds.

ROBOY

Hey, Corn!

He goes over to CORN and GUM.

ROBOY (CONT.)

(looks at YOYO)

Who's this kid?

CORN

This is Yoyo; he's gonna be here for the night. We saved him from the Rokkaku Police and since it was too late to get him home, we brought him here.

YOYO

(to ROBOY)

Hiya.

CUT TO:

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

CORN

(gestures to a series of small huts of sorts constructed out of junk)

You can sleep in any of these.

YOYO begins to enter the one closest to him.

CORN

Well, not _any_ of these. That one's mine. And the one next to it is Gum's. She won't like you goin' in there.

YOYO goes over to a hut on the other side of CORN.

YOYO  
>Thanks, yo! Good night!<p>

POTS follows YOYO inside and YOYO shuts the door.

INT. GARAGE BEDROOM-DAY

YOYO goes over to a broken mattress laid out as a bed inside the room, and sits on it. He removes his backpack and feels around inside it.

YOYO

(gets up and calls out the door)

Hey! My package is gone!

GUM  
>(opens her door and sticks her head out)<p>

Consider it payment for us savin' you!

YOYO sighs in annoyance, lies down on the mattress, and pulls the small blanket over him.

YOYO

Huh? I never noticed that before.

The camera ZOOMS IN on the wall, where "TRIGGER" is tagged on it.

YOYO

I wonder who that is?

CUT TO:

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

Camera ZOOMS IN slightly on CORN and GUM, who are standing outside of YOYO'S room.

CORN flings open the door and sticks his head in.

CORN

Hey, Yoyo! It's time to wake up.

GUM

(to CORN)

It's been "time to wake up" for a while now. Let's just drag him out of bed.

YOYO

(groggily)

I'm up, yo.

He slowly stretches, gets out of bed and goes over to the door. POTS follows him.

GUM  
>Good. I've been waitin' long enough. Let's go.<p>

The three go over to the elevator, and get in. Using the pulley system, CORN raises it to the top.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL-NEAR THE GARAGE-DAY

YOYO

I've been thinking about this but, where are your parents?

GUM

(casually)

Don't know, don't care. I imagine they're most likely dead.

CORN

Just as well. I never knew mine, and I think they'd get in the way.

YOYO looks a bit annoyed that CORN would say that, but he keeps his mouth shut.

CORN

Say, how old are you, anyways?

YOYO

Sixteen.

GUM

(rolls her eyes)

You're _so_ not sixteen.

YOYO

Okay, okay, I'm twelve. Small difference.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL-DAY

CORN  
>We're a block away from where you live.<p>

GUM

(to YOYO)

You can find your way back from _here_, right?

YOYO

Yeah, of course, yo.

YOYO starts to head off in the direction of his house. CORN exchanges a look with GUM and skates after him.

CORN

Hey, wait up!

YOYO

(turns around)

What is it?

CORN

This might seem outta nowhere, but, do you want to join the GGs?

YOYO  
>Really? Why do you want me to join, yo?<p>

GUM skates up to CORN'S side.

CORN

(bluntly)

We need more members.

GUM

(glares at CORN)

Corn!

CORN  
>(to GUM)<p>

What? It's true; we might as well admit it.

YOYO

I noticed the Garage was really empty when I was there. What happened to all of your other members?

CORN

(sighs)

It all started about a year ago, after a run-in with the Rokkaku Police.

MONTAGE: THE COLLAPSE OF THE GGS

GUM, CORN, and few other UNNAMED GGS of the past are sabotaging the generator.

CORN (VOICEOVER)

We were in the Fortified Residential Zone, trying to sabotage the main generator. If we could shut that down, Rokkaku would have no power for weeks, maybe even months. We could've gotten a lot done, and maybe even shut them down for good.

The ROKKAKU POLICE storm into the room, surrounding THE GGS.

GUM (VOICEOVER)

The plan backfired. A bunch of us got caught, and Trigger was killed right there.

YOYO (VOICEOVER)

Killed? They can do that?

GUM (VOICEOVER)

(grimly)

The Rokkaku Police can do whatever they want.

Pictures of TRIGGER in various action poses (leave it to your imagination what he looks like), tagging, skating, evading the ROKKAKU POLICE, et cetera.

CORN (VOICEOVER)

Trigger was amazing. Even to this day, I've never met a Rudie who was as talented a skater and a tagger as him. Without him, the gang was a mess. A lot of the remaining members left, and the few of us left were eventually caught by the Rokkaku Police.

GUM, CORN and SUGAR (leave it to your imagination what she looks like) attempt to escape the ROKKAKU POLICE and the latter gets caught.

GUM

Just recently, Sugar got caught while we were in Benten-cho, near where Rokkaku Expo is bein' built. Me, Roboy and Corn are the only ones left.

CORN

(to YOYO)

So do you want to join with us?

YOYO

Can I think about it?

CORN

Yeah, of course. Meet us here tomorrow if you want to join.

GUM

(to YOYO, as he is walking off)

Wait, one more thing.

YOYO

What's that, yo?

GUM

If you choose to go home, you can go and live a normal life in your apartment and never talk with us again. If we do see each other, we won't be anything to each other aside from a nuisance. If you join me and Corn as a member of the GGs, you'll have to leave your home forever to stay with us and oppose Rokkaku. Being a Rudie isn't all fun and games; it can be real dangerous.

CORN

Gum is right. You can't live with a skate in both worlds.

INT. APARTMENT-DAY

YOYO

Hey, I'm home, yo!

YOYO'S MOTHER

(hugs him)

Yoshirou! Where were you? I was worried sick!

YOYO

(thinking of an excuse as he speaks; he does this quite eloquently-his mother cannot tell he's lying)

Mom, I'm fine. I just spent the night at your friend's house; she and I really get along.

MOTHER

Great! Why don't you tell me all about it?

YOYO

(fabricating the story as he goes)

Well, it was pretty peaceful. I followed the directions you gave me, got on the bus and went to her house. I stopped off there, and since I had extra time, I…

SCENE FADES OUT, with YOYO continuing his "story".

CUT TO:

INT. YOYO'S BEDROOM-DAY

YOYO is lying facing upwards in his bed, completely awake, even though the time is late at night. POTS is fast asleep on the floor next to YOYO'S bed.

YOYO

(sighs)

I can't sleep.

POTS wakes up slowly, goes over to YOYO and nuzzles him.

YOYO

(reaches down with one hand and pets POTS)

I just don't know what do, yo. I don't want to leave, since I think I'd miss my parents and you too much, and they would miss me too much. Also, I had a lot of fun with Gum and Corn yesterday, more than I ever had in my whole week here in Tokyo-to. They actually gave me a reason to enjoy living here. But if I joined the GGs and Rokkaku went after me, that could put my family in danger. Yet I want help their cause!

YOYO sighs and gets out of bed. He goes over to the window and sticks his head out.

YOYO

The breeze feels good. It's almost like it's…calling my name, yo.

He sticks his head further out the window.

YOYO (CONT.)

Wow, even in the middle of the night, this place is still loaded with action.

He doesn't say anything for a moment; he is lost in thought.

OFF-SCREEN, POTS nuzzles him.

YOYO

Huh?

YOYO turns around, POTS has YOYO'S skates in his mouth.

YOYO smiles in amusement.

POTS drops them on the floor in front of YOYO.

YOYO

I guess you've made up your mind, yo.

(pause)

YOYO (CONT.)

(picks up the roller skates and smiles)

(CLOSE-UP on YOYO'S face)

I guess I've made up mine, too.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL-DAY

YOYO quickly skates into the area where he talked with CORN and GUM yesterday, anxious to see them again.

YOYO

(calls out)

Corn, Gum! Where are you guys? You said you'd meet me here, yo!

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

If you're gonna be a GG, you should learn to look around a little harder.

YOYO turns around rapidly, surprised by the sound of her voice.

GUM is standing on a low rooftop with CORN next to her. They smoothly slide down and leap off, landing gracefully on the ground in front of YOYO.

YOYO

Whoa! I didn't expect you to be up there!

GUM  
>I didn't expect you to come back, either.<p>

CORN

(to YOYO)

It's good to see you.

GUM

(turns in the direction YOYO came from)

I hear someone comin'.

Enter POTS

YOYO

Pots! You came, too!

POTS barks excitedly and wags his tail.

GUM

(casts an annoyed glance at POTS)

We're not takin' the dog with us, are we?

CORN

Of course we are!

YOYO

That's great, yo!

CORN

(to YOYO)

We're glad you showed up. Welcome to the GGs.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p>Despite my previous gripe about the summary limit, I sure am glad that you can center text. It's amazing how much that does for this type of format. All the professionals do it.<p>

No, that's not a typo in the title of this episode; apparently doesn't let you have hyphens in the title of chapters (or in this case, episodes).

As I've stated earlier, there will be a new episode every Saturday morning, keeping with the "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel.

Next Saturday Morning: Now the adventure really starts! The GGs encounter some new friends-and foes-in "Six is a Crowd"!


	3. Episode 2: Six is a Crowd

JET SET RADIO "Six is a Crowd"  
>(#2)<br>Final Draft  
>January 1, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL-DAY

CORN

Hey, Yoyo! How're you holdin' up?

YOYO

This paint sure is heavy, yo! Do you always carry this much?

GUM

Not usually. We had real good luck today.

CORN

You gotta love some of those warehouses in Shibuya Terminal. The guards-if there are any at all-are so lazy. They don't notice a thing.

YOYO

I'm going to get some pet food for Pots. I'll meet you guys back at the Garage.

YOYO skates off, and goes into an alley near a pet shop. He begins to unhinge the window, when he hears someone else. YOYO takes off in the other direction, and crashes into BEAT. Both Rudies are knocked to the ground. The bags both are carrying hit the ground and the contents of them (food and cans of spray paint) go everywhere.

BEAT

Hey, watch where you're goin'!

YOYO

Sorry, I'm new to this, yo!

BEAT

(unimpressed)

I noticed.

ZOOM IN on BEAT'S face as a smirk crosses it.

BEAT

Y'know, there's an unwritten rule among Rudies. If you crash into another Rudie, you have to give 'em what you have on you.

YOYO  
>Really? I never heard that before.<p>

BEAT

Of course you haven't. You're a noob.

CORN and GUM enter the alley.

CORN

We heard the noise. What happened?

(looks at BEAT, his tone sharpens)

Who is that?

BEAT

The name's Beat, don't wear it out.

GUM

And right now, you're on GG turf. Stealin' on GG turf. _Our_ turf.

BEAT

(casually)

And what're you gonna do about it?

GUM

You watch your mouth, loner. We outnumber you three to one.

BEAT

Is that supposed to be a threat?

YOYO

(in an undertone, to CORN)

Loner?

CORN

I never told you what a loner is? Y'know, a Rudie who isn't part of a gang. They can cause a lot of problems for those of us who are.

YOYO

There are Rudies who aren't in gangs?

CORN

Yeah, tons of them.

BEAT

Tell you what. It looks like your gang is pretty pathetic. You could definitely use my help.

CORN

(somewhat confused)

Really?

BEAT

Yeah, why not? I got nothin' better to do.

GUM

(in a whisper, to CORN)

I don't trust him. Not one bit.

CORN

(in a whisper)

Neither do I, but beggars can't be choosers. Our gang really does need new members.

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL, NEAR DOGENZAKA HILL-DAY

GUM

Are you sure it's a good time of day to be doin' this? There's a lot of traffic, I'd even say more than usual.

CORN

You're right. There's a lot more traffic than when we were here this morning.

YOYO

Yeah, maybe we should head back, yo.

COMBO

Hey, Beat!

COMBO hops off the top of one of the bus terminals with an annoyed expression on his face.

BEAT

(with a sneer)

Yeah, what?

COMBO

What are you doin' with these bozos? You too much of a coward to go solo?

BEAT

Coward? If you had any brains, you'd see why-

CORN

(to COMBO)

What are you doin' on our turf?

COMBO

Your turf? Pfft, yeah right. You can't claim what you don't tag.

YOYO

Well that's why we're here now, yo.

COMBO

(to BEAT)

Why would they want you when they can have me? Let me join; I'll top you any day.

GUM

(sighs)

YOYO

(in an undertone, to CORN)

Wow, we're having really good luck with newcomers.

COMBO  
>By the way, if I were you, I'd get outta here fast.<p>

GUM  
>And why's that?<p>

COMBO

(gestures behind him)

The Rokkaku Police are on patrol here right now. I can't believe you haven't run into them yet.

CORN

We need to get back to the Garage.

GUM, CORN and YOYO start to head off. BEAT and COMBO hesitate briefly, then follow.

GUM  
>Wait, Beat and Combo aren't comin' with us, are they?<p>

CORN

Of course they are. They're GGs now.

GUM  
>(incredulously)<p>

Can we trust them?

CORN

We'll find out.

The five Rudies start heading back the way CORN, GUM and YOYO originally came, when COMBO stops them.

COMBO

Hey, we can't go that way! That's where the Rokkaku Police are right now.

YOYO

What? We need to get back to Dogenzaka Hill, yo! How else will we do it?

CORN

I guess we'll have to wait 'til they're gone. It wouldn't be a problem if there was only one of us that needed to get through, even two, but there's no way all five of us can get back that way without bein' noticed.

BEAT

Why don't we just see how bad it is?

(smugly)

I'll be right back.

BEAT skates OFF-SCREEN.

CORN  
>Hey, come back here!<p>

GUM

Man, he's obnoxious.

COMBO

You just realized that?

OFF-SCREEN, sirens and gunshots can be heard as BEAT skates back ON SCREEN in a rush. He stops in front of the other GGs.

BEAT

Yeah, it's pretty bad, alright. Let's get goin'!

GUM looks behind her with exasperation.

GUM

You idiot!

The ROKKAKU POLICE, in the form of a SQUAD of police cars, are in hot pursuit.

CORN

Goin' back to Dogenzaka Hill will have to wait. We got bigger problems.

GUM

Let's go to Chuo Street; everyone, this way!

THE GGS skate off in the opposite direction, deftly weaving their way around cars, buses and the bus terminals. The ROKKAKU POLICE continue their pursuit into Chuo Street.

EXT. CHUO STREET-DAY

THE GGS burst through a crowd, and leap onto the guard rails. They continue to make their way from rail to rail. From there, they all grind up telephone poles and leap onto a rooftop. All of THE GGS are rather out of breath after that.

EXT. CHUO STREET ROOFTOPS-DAY

GUM

Whew, that was rough.

(to BEAT)

You could've gotten us killed!

BEAT

What? They're not even _after_ us any more.

CORN

They aren't?

CORN stands up, and goes over to the edge of the roof.

CORN (CONT.)

You're right. The Rokkaku Police are gone. We must've shaken them.

GUM

They gotta be around here somewhere, though.

A SCREAM from OFF-SCREEN, somewhere in the distance, is heard, followed by the sound of sirens and gunshots.

GUM

See?

CORN

I wanna see what's goin' on over there.

CORN hops onto an adjacent rooftop and continues from rooftop to rooftop.

YOYO  
>I'm curious too, yo.<p>

He follows CORN. BEAT, GUM, and COMBO come with him. THE GGS jump off a rooftop to land on one further down, surrounded by the ROKKAKU POLICE. There RHYTH is standing alone.

RHYTH turns around at the sound of the GGs landing OFF-SCREEN.

RHYTH  
>Huh? Who are you?<p>

CORN

We heard the Rokkaku Police and wondered what was up. I'm Corn, leader of the GGs, and this is Beat, Gum, Combo and Yoyo.

RHYTH looks much happier at the prospect there are other Rudies on the roof with her.

RHYTH

Nice to meet you! I'm Rhyth, and right now, I'm trapped up here. I guess now you're trapped up here with me. Sorry about that. I don't go to this part of town often.

COMBO

Heh, at least the Rokkaku Police can't get us here. But how are we trapped?

GUM looks around.

GUM

Rhyth's right. There's no way down from here without bein' in the Rokkaku Police's line-of-fire.

GUM looks over the rooftop's edge.

GUM (CONT.)

And I don't think we'd survive a jump.

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

Oh, we're _really_ in trouble.

YOYO

Why? What'd you see?

CORN

Captain Hayashi is here, and he means business.

YOYO

Who's that, yo?

GUM  
>The guy in charge of the Rokkaku Police. He's a real psycho; stay outta his way.<p>

CORN

I've heard all sorts of stories about the crazy things he does.

RHYTH

Maybe we can wait them out. I'm sure they'll go away eventually.

GUM

Not with Hayashi in charge, they won't.

BEAT

(impatiently)

Then what should we do?

COMBO

Let's find a way to pass the time 'til somethin' happens.

CORN

Good idea. We can think of a solution later. I don't the Rokkaku Police'll get any closer to catchin' us.

YOYO goes over awkwardly to RHYTH.

YOYO

So…

YOYO pauses, trying to think of a good way to start a conversation.

RHYTH

(patiently)

So…?

YOYO

So…how…how'd you get up here, yo?

RHYTH  
>It's a long story. I'm not usually in this part of town, but I came here because I wanted to check it out more. Plus, there aren't any gangs on Chuo Street. Anyways, I was going about, minding my business, and the Rokkaku Police started chasing me! I escaped, grinded up that telephone pole and got onto here. I didn't think the way down would be blocked by them.<p>

YOYO

So how long were you up here?

RHYTH

I'm not sure. At least a few hours.

YOYO

That must've been boring.

RHYTH

Yeah, it was. I'm glad you showed up. Maybe we can work together to find a way off.

YOYO

I hope so, yo.

RHYTH looks up at the sky.

RHYTH

The clouds look so pretty from here, don't they?

YOYO  
>Um…yeah, they are. They're very pretty.<p>

RHYTH

(dazedly)

I wonder what it would be like to be a cloud, floating in the sky and looking pretty.

YOYO

(quietly)  
>You are pretty…<p>

RHYTH'S focus returns.

RHYTH

What was that?

YOYO

(blushes)

Nothing.

A LOUD BANG is heard in the distance OFF-SCREEN.

RHYTH

(looks up)

What was that sound?

YOYO

It's just a dump truck, yo.

RHYTH

Oh.

YOYO

I think it's nearby.

RHYTH  
>I just thought of something else good about this.<p>

YOYO

What would that be?

RHYTH

I like the company.

YOYO

(blushes slightly)

T-t-thank you.

RHYTH

Well, not just you, but I like you, too. Usually the only time I get to talk to other Rudies is if I'm in a conflict with them over something. Being a loner can be…lonely.

YOYO  
>Why didn't you ever join a gang, yo?<p>

RHYTH  
>It never appealed to me. This isn't exactly the life I would've chosen-<p>

YOYO  
>Well, it's not my decision to make, but if it was up to me, you could join up with us.<p>

RHYTH

I don't know, maybe. I feel like it's getting more dangerous to be a Rudie with each day.

CORN

Hey, everyone over here! I just thought of a way off.

RHYTH

Really? That's great, Corn!

CORN

I found a garbage chute that we can use to get down. I think we can all get down one at a time through this into the dumpster.

BEAT  
>And then what? The Rokkaku Police will definitely notice we're not on the roof and they'll go searchin' for us. They'll find us eventually in the dumpster.<p>

GUM

We're in luck. There's a dump truck nearby.

GUM points down from the roof to a DUMP TRUCK about a block away.

COMBO

Sweet, let's go!

COMBO climbs into the chute and goes down.

BEAT  
>I'll go next!<p>

BEAT climbs into the chute and goes down.

CORN, GUM, RHYTH and YOYO all go down in a similar manner.

INT. CHUO STREET DUMPSTER-DAY

THE GGS all are crammed together in the dumpster along with the trash that was already there. It's very dark in there, and all that can be seen are the character's eyes.

BEAT

Someone move their skate; it's right in my face!

COMBO

_You're_ right in my face! Move!

GUM

Get off-you're crushin' me!

CORN

Ow! You just kicked me in the chin!

YOYO

Where are my glasses, yo?

RHYTH

Watch you're putting your hands!

YOYO

Sorry!

From OFF-SCREEN, outside of the dumpster, farther away, we hear:

ROKKAKU POLICE #1

They're gone! Those punks are gone!

HAYASHI

Don't just stand there and gape! Find them!

GUM

Oh boy, they're onto us. Everyone, shut up!

THE GGS stop complaining and talking.

The ROAR of a DUMP TRUCK sounds from OFF-SCREEN, outside the dumpster.

RHYTH

Good timing!

The dumpster starts to shake.

BEAT

Whoa!

YOYO

This is pretty cool, yo!

EXT. VIEW of the DUMP TRUCK picking up the dumpster and emptying it into the back of the TRUCK.

THE GGS are now buried under a pile of garbage. CORN staggers up onto his hands and knees.

CORN

Is everyone okay?

GUM

I think so.

The other GGS start to get up into a similar position to CORN or remain lying down.

RHYTH

At least we can still breathe in here, even though it smells nasty.

BEAT

Whatever's decaying in here's been here for a while. Bacteria decomposes food and other stuff, causing it to rot and release gases. 'Cause of that, this dumpster reeks!

COMBO

How long until we know we're out of the sight of the Rokkaku Police?

CORN

I think we're safe now. Still, just to be safe, we should wait until we're in Dogenzaka Hill.

GUM

Good idea.

GUM clears away some of the garbage above her so she can see out through a small hole.

COMBO

So where are we now?

GUM

We're still in Chuo Street, but we're gettin' closer to Shibuya Terminal.

RHYTH

Where will we get off?

CORN

We'll get off as close as we can to the Garage.

RHYTH

What garage?

YOYO

That's what we call our base, yo.

CORN

Rhyth, where do you want to get off?

RHYTH

I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it.

CORN

You can come with us if you like!

RHYTH

Really? Thanks! I will!

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL-NEARBY THE GARAGE-DAY

THE GGS hop out of the garbage in the DUMP TRUCK.

BEAT

So where's your base?

CORN

It's close to here.

THE GGS go over to the old dumpster where the entrance to The Garage is.

BEAT

(unimpressed)

So this is it?

GUM rolls her eyes.

GUM

No, that's only the entrance.

CORN opens the dumpster and goes down, followed by GUM and the other GGS.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

Interestingly enough, this episode didn't exist in my original plans. I added it in once I switched to a TV-style format. It really does work out for the best; originally it skipped to what is now episode 3, and didn't give any explanation of how Combo, Rhyth and Beat joined until a few episodes later. There are a few other episodes like this as well, since I had to have a certain amount of episodes per season (granted, some shows break this format, such as Sonic Underground, which had 40 episodes instead of 39, when 39 is the standard for a 3-season cartoon).

Speaking of Sonic Underground, I just found out that it also had an episode called "Six is a Crowd". It's a very good episode, too.

Next Saturday Morning:  
>When on a mission in the Fortified Residential Zone, something goes very wrong, but Corn discovers a surprising secret in "Rokkaku 2.0"!<p> 


	4. Episode 3: Rokkaku 20

JET SET RADIO "Rokkaku 2.0"  
>(#3)<br>Final Draft  
>January 1, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-It's the main headquarters for the Rokkaku Group, though there have been (unsuccessful, due to the Rudies) attempts at establishing headquarters in other parts of Tokyo-to. It's a very foreboding, cluttered, and for the most part poorly-lit place, and it's not any particular time of day there (e.g. it's always daytime in Shibuya-cho). The Rokkaku Police patrol around frequently, but that doesn't stop brave Rudies from sneaking in.

PAN of FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE, as a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR drives by. The camera follows the CAR as it goes around the Fortified Residential Zone. The camera follows the CAR as it goes up to a large doorway. The window goes down, a hand sticks out the window and slides a card through a notch near the door. The door opens.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE BUILDING-UNKNOWN TIME

We see the CAR go in and park. The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD gets out and proceeds through the building until they encounter another SQUAD in a large room.

ROKKAKU POLICE #1

We've patrolled this room.

Both SQUADS move on.

CUT TO:

INT. AIR DUCT ABOVE THE LARGE ROOM -UNKNOWN TIME

CORN

Hey, they're comin' this way!

He, RHYTH, BEAT, ROBOY, and YOYO all press against the sides of the duct to avoid being seen. One of the ROKKAKU POLICE opens the grate and shines a light inside.

ROKKAKU POLICE #2

This room is secure, too.

He heads OFF-SCREEN.

ROBOY

You ready?

CORN

Let's do it.

(to YOYO and RHYTH)

You two keep watch. If any cops show up, give us the signal.

He, BEAT and ROBOY hop out, and head OFF-SCREEN.

RHYTH

Good luck!

CORN, BEAT and ROBOY go over to a computer by a large machine.

BEAT

Wow, what's all this do?

CORN

This computer helps control this plant. If me and Roboy can break in, we can sabotage some of the data so the vehicles don't work. Many of Rokkaku's vehicles are run by machines.

CORN hooks up ROBOY to the computer and starts typing and clicking buttons.

BEAT

Great! That'll put Rokkaku outta commission for a while.

ROBOY

So far so good…darn!

CORN

What is it?

ROBOY

You need a password to get in. I'll start decodin' it.

On the computer screen, a myriad of letters, numbers and binary code appears. One line lights up.

ROBOY

(smugly)

Found it.

BEAT impatiently taps his skate against the metal floor.

CORN

(in an annoyed tone)

Beat, will you stop that?

BEAT

This is boring, and…oh!

BEAT glances around the computer.

BEAT

Hurry up, Corn!

CORN

Can't you be even a little patient?

BEAT

I hear a Rokkaku Police squad comin'!

CORN

Uh oh.

The computer screen flashes.

CORN

Yes! We're now into the computer! Let's see what this bad boy has to say.

BEAT

What part of "I hear a Rokkaku Police squad comin'" don't you understand? We need to get outta here!

CORN

This is strange-there's a message here! And it's not like the rest of the software!

BEAT glances around the computer again. The ROKKAKU POLICE are advancing, but they still don't notice the three.

BEAT

Corn, _hurry up!_

ROBOY

I've decoded who the creator is-it says Rokkaku, but it's not Rokkaku Gouji…

BEAT

There's another Rokkaku?

CORN

Maybe. We gotta check this out. Roboy, try to find out where the message's origin is. This could be useful.

ROBOY

I got the coordinates. It was sent from Sky Dinosaurian Square. Let's get out now!

The ROKKAKU POLICE go near the air duct where YOYO and RHYTH are.

YOYO hears their approach.

YOYO

What's takin' Corn and the others so long, yo?

RHYTH

Let me check.

RHYTH opens a grate in the air duct and sticks her head out.

RHYTH (CONT.)

I see them! They're by the computer still!

The ROKKAKU POLICE hear her voice and look up at the pipe.

RHYTH

Oops!

She scrambles back into the PIPE; both GGs make a run for it. The ROKKAKU POLICE continue to fire after them.

CORN

Oh man; they found Yoyo and Rhyth!

BEAT

I'll distract the Rokkaku Police; you bolt for the air duct.

CORN

Okay. I'll meet you at the sewer pipe, the usual.

BEAT

(loudly)

Hey, betcha can't catch me!

He skates off, leading the ROKKAKU POLICE after him. CORN grinds up a pipe in the wall, slides across a nearby wall and leaps into the opening in the air duct. Once CORN is gone, BEAT does something similar and goes into the air duct.

CUT TO:

INT. AIR DUCT-UNKNOWN TIME

RHYTH, YOYO and CORN are skating through the air duct. CORN and RHYTH round a corner as YOYO hears a NOISE and comes to a stop. He peers down the path they just took.

A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD is approaching.

YOYO

Uh oh, here comes trouble!

He skates off into another duct pipe, in the opposite direction of CORN and RHYTH. The ROKKAKU POLICE follow him.

CUT TO:

EXT. SEWER EXIT NEAR FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN, ROBOY and RHYTH are waiting inside the sewer. BEAT races in.

BEAT

Hey, where's Yoyo?

CORN

He was right behind us in the air duct, and then we lost him!

BEAT

The Rokkaku Police must've caught him! I'm goin' back!

CORN

Beat, we can't do that alone! Let's get help back at the Garage!

EXT. GARAGE-DAY

BEAT

So, Corn, weren't we gonna go rescue Yoyo?

CORN

We? We're not gonna do that.

BEAT

Say what?

CORN

We have _no_ idea where Yoyo is. Maybe he wasn't captured at all and he just had to take a longer route home.

BEAT

So?

CORN

It means we can worry about him later; I think he'd be okay. I also have to find the sender of that message. I'm sure it was important. Why else would it've been hidden like that? I'm goin' to Sky Dinosaurian Square to find the sender. Roboy and Combo can come with me.

COMBO gives BEAT a "rubbing-it-in" look, BEAT glares at him. CORN and COMBO exit OFF-SCREEN.

BEAT

Fine, I'll go lookin' for Yoyo myself. I'll meet you back here.

RHYTH

I'll come with you too, Beat!

BEAT

No, I'm doin' this _alone._

RHYTH pouts cutely.

BEAT goes up the pulley elevator and gets out at the top.

BEAT

On second thought, I think I'd better tail Combo and Corn.

He exits OFF-SCREEN.

EXT. SKY DINOSAURIAN SQUARE ENTRANCE-NIGHT

PAN of SKY DINOSAURIAN SQUARE. It looks quite daunting, with all its lights and rails, but spectacular at the same time.

COMBO

(looking around, impressed by the scenery)

So…where do we start?

CORN takes out a slip of paper and shows it to COMBO.

CORN

Roboy found out the coordinates; I wrote 'em down. I'm not exactly sure how they work, but-

COMBO  
>You have the X-axis, which is the horizontal axis, and the Y-axis, which is the vertical axis. Coordinates usually come in pairs: XX and YY. This map is for all of Tokyo-to, right?<p>

CORN

Yep.

COMBO

Then find the number for these coordinates on the X-axis-

COMBO moves his finger along the map and stops.

COMBO (CONT.)

Then go down along the Y-axis until you get to the other number.

COMBO moves his finger down the map and stops.

COMBO

There's the building we have to find.

CORN

All we need to do is go here, but findin' it will be the hard part.

COMBO

Then let's get started.

COMBO hops onto a rail and grinds off. CORN follows him.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

This is the room where ROKKAKU GOUJI is usually found in. This is an office of sorts for him. It has a camera system with many TV monitor screens mounted on the wall showing what is going on in different parts of the Fortified Residential Zone. It's also like a control room for the entire Fortified Residential Zone. Right now, ROKKAKU is watching the video of the GGs' earlier escape.

We hear the door open OFF-SCREEN.

ROKKAKU

Captain Hayashi, is that you? Tell me, how is it that those Rudies got past all my security?

HAYASHI

Yes, it's me, Rokkaku-sama. I believe they got out through an air duct. We should have all the air ducts blocked at once!

ROKKAKU

Well, then seal them off!

HAYASHI

One more thing. We managed to capture a Rudie.

(to OFF-SCREEN)

Bring in the prisoner!

Two ROKKAKU POLICE walk in, carrying YOYO, who is in handcuffs, between them. YOYO is struggling to escape, but with no success.

ROKKAKU turns to YOYO.

ROKKAKU

Tell me where the Garage is, and you have my word you will not be...harmed.

YOYO  
>I'm not telling you anything, yo!<p>

HAYASHI

(sneers)

I wouldn't be so sure about that. We have ways of getting it from you.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY DINOSAURIAN SQUARE-NIGHT

COMBO and CORN are grinding along one of the huge rails that go around Sky Dinosaurian Square.

COMBO

How much farther is this? I feel like I've been around all of Sky Dinosaurian Square by now.

CORN

We'll know when we get there, Combo.

COMBO

At this rate, we'll be eighty by the time we find it. Let's head back to The Garage.

CORN

No. There's someone-apparently related to Rokkaku-who's alive and there. I know this is important, and I'm gonna find who it is.

COMBO

Get real; even with coordinates, we have no idea where it is.

CORN pulls out a slip of paper.

CORN

All we have to do is look for this street, and we'll be in luck. Now, how to go about findin' it?

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY DINOSAURIAN SQUARE-NIGHT

BEAT speeds through Sky Dinosaurian Square, and comes to a stop at the start of the various rails leading around Sky Dinosaurian Square to decide what to do.

BEAT

So, which way would've Corn and Combo taken? Lemme check the coordinates Roboy gave me.

BEAT pulls out a slip of paper and reads it.

BEAT

So, that's where I need to go, but…

BEAT looks around at his elaborate surroundings.

BEAT (CONT.)

This isn't gonna be easy.

He hops onto one of the rails and starts to grind it.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY DINOSAURIAN SQUARE-NIGHT

CORN and COMBO approach an old, deserted building.

COMBO

(incredulously)

Is this it? Doesn't look like much.

CORN  
>I agree, but this must be the place. The address is the same.<p>

COMBO goes up to the door and tries to open it. It doesn't budge.

COMBO

It doesn't budge, but I do see another way in.

COMBO points out an old, rusty fire escape ladder that leads to one of the windows, which is missing.

CORN

Good idea. We can ride that rail up.

Both GGs grind up the rail. The rail makes cracking noises as they do. About three-fourths up…

CORN

I don't think this is gonna hold our weight.

COMBO

_Now_ you find this out?

The part of the rail they were just on CRACKS.

COMBO

Go faster!

The two GGs pick up speed.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the rail breaking to pieces, as the pieces fall to the ground and shatter as they hit the cement.

COMBO and CORN are clinging to the edge of the window sill by their hands.

CORN pulls himself through the broken window, panting, and COMBO does the same.

INT. OLD OFFICE-NIGHT

It is completely dark in the OFFICE; the only source of light comes from outside. The furniture is falling apart, and there are papers scattered all over the room. In one corner stands a decrepit computer.

Both COMBO and CORN are looking around the room.

CORN  
>I don't know what to make of this…<p>

COMBO  
>Well, obviously whoever sent that message isn't here anymore. Let's search for anythin' useful and take it back with us.<p>

CORN

I'm not givin' up that easy. Look, there's a computer over there.

They go over to the computer; CORN boots it up.

CORN

Let's see what we can find out from here.

EXT. SKY DINOSAURIAN SQUARE-NIGHT

BEAT is grinding on a rail and sees the building up ahead. He looks at the paper.

BEAT

This must be the place, but I don't see any way in…

He leaps from the rail at high speed, and hits the door feet-first in sort of a jump-kick. The door collapses.

CUT TO:

INT. OLD OFFICE-NIGHT

CORN and COMBO hear the BANG from the door collapsing.

CORN

What was that?

COMBO takes out a spray can.

COMBO

Be on guard.

CORN does the same.

CORN and COMBO creep towards the door of the old office, spray cans out.

BEAT opens the door; he can only be seen in silhouette.

This the right room, so-

CORN and COMBO do not realize it's BEAT and attack him.

BEAT

Whoa! Cool it! It's just me!

CORN

Beat? What are you doin' here?

COMBO

(smirks)

You wanted in on the glory, didn't you?

BEAT

I figured _you_ would screw up.

CORN

Beat, look at what we found!

BEAT

What is it?

CORN

The message must've been sent from this computer.

BEAT

This thing looks ancient. Does it work?

CORN

I dunno, but we'll find out.

CORN inputs some commands into the computer. Letters start appearing across the screen. The words "ACCESS CODE" appear.

CORN

Hmm…I'll put in the password Roboy found.

CORN inputs the password.

On the computer screen, the words "MESSAGE LOADING" appear.

A video begins to play on the screen.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU GOUJI is in a smallish room with another man, who we will learn is his father, ROKKAKU SR. In front of them is a large, portal-like device and an intricate-looking control panel in a glassed-off booth, like that in a sound room.

ROKKAKU SR.

What is this device, Gouji?

ROKKAKU

It is the portal to a self-contained dimension. This space can be used for unlimited things-as a vault, as a testing ground- the possibilities of this mini-dimension are endless!

ROKKAKU SR.

Interesting. Show me how it works.

CLOSE-UP on ROKKAKU'S face as he sneers.

ROKKAKU

With pleasure.

ROKKAKU goes into the booth and activates some of the controls. The portal opens, revealing a vortex. It begins to pull ROKKAKU SR. into it.

ROKKAKU SR. desperately tries to get a grip on the floor as it pulls him in.

ROKKAKU SR.

What are you doing? Turn it off!

ROKKAKU

I've waited long enough. It's my time to run the Rokkaku Group now!

ROKKAKU SR. keeps getting pulled farther into the mini-dimension. Now only his head, neck and hands are sticking out.

ROKKAKU SR.

No matter how long it takes, I will find a way out!

ROKKAKU

I wouldn't count on that.

ZOOM IN slightly on ROKKAKU SR. being pulled in. Only his fingertips are touching the floor.

ROKKAKU SR.

You'll regret this, Gouji! I will-

ROKKAKU SR.'S words are cut off as he is pulled fully into the vortex.

CUT TO:

INT. OLD OFFICE-NIGHT

BEAT

Whoa.

COMBO

So _that's_ what happened to Rokkaku Sr. I heard he'd disappeared, but…

CORN

See, I told you this was important.

COMBO

Hold on, there's more comin'-

The screen flashes. Images of blueprints for machines and buildings start appearing on the screen.

BEAT

I wonder who made this?

COMBO

Yeah, and someone must've encoded it deep in Rokkaku's machinery.

BEAT

Sweet!...So what does this have to do with anything?

CORN

Well, this means that we know where Rokkaku Sr. is. I was always curious about that.

COMBO

Do you know what these blueprints do?

CORN

I think these give us access to all of the Fortified Residential Zone!

COMBO

Look at all these sewer entrances! Man, I never knew this many existed!

CORN

Let's print these maps out.

ZOOM IN slightly on an old printer, which lights up and prints out the blueprints. CORN gets the printed blueprints and goes back.

BEAT

Initiating in ten seconds…what's that mean?

CORN  
>What're you talkin' about?<p>

BEAT points to the small, white writing in the lower corner of the screen.

CORN

I wonder what's-hey! What's goin' on?

The floor opens up, and BEAT, CORN and COMBO all fall in.

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN

Whoa, what happened?

He gets up off the ground and dusts himself off. BEAT and COMBO do the same.

BEAT

That room was rigged!

COMBO

It stinks in here!

A NOISE sounds from a tunnel behind them.

The three GGs turn around. Nothing is there.

BEAT

You guys stay here. I'm scoutin' ahead.

He skates off before CORN and COMBO can object.

A few seconds pass.

CORN

Yo, Beat, are you okay?

BEAT races back to them.

BEAT

Wherever we go, we can't go there!

CORN

Why not?

We hear the SOUND of massive footsteps approaching. ZOOM IN slightly on the foot of a GIANT ROBOT. The GIANT ROBOT steps out, fists clenched.

GIANT ROBOT

Rokkaku, you will be terminated!

COMBO

Rokkaku…? Wait a minute; I know what's goin' on here!

CORN

What?

COMBO

This whole thing is a set-up to get rid of Rokkaku! That data you found was supposed to lead Rokkaku here, and then he'd fall into the trap!

BEAT

Only Rokkaku never found it-we did! And now we have to face this thing instead of him!

The GIANT ROBOT approaches the three GGs.

BEAT

It looks like he's in a bad mood.

CORN

There's our only way out! We gotta get through!

BEAT glances around the sewer quickly, looking for another way out.

BEAT

Ew, these walls are nasty!

CORN

I got an idea! Follow me!

CORN leaps at the wall on his right, WALLRIDES and leaps off behind the GIANT ROBOT.

CORN

(while wallriding)

These walls are slimy enough to slide on!

BEAT and COMBO follow CORN.

The GIANT ROBOT punches, its punch striking almost immediately after the GGs move.

COMBO

Let's go!

The three GGs speed through the sewer. The GIANT ROBOT turns around and pursues them.

BEAT

So much for your plan.

CORN

Shoot, I wasn't expectin' it to turn around so quickly.

COMBO

Now what?

CORN

If we go through that tunnel ahead, it'll be too small an entrance for that robot to get through.

The three GGs race through the narrower tunnel. The GIANT ROBOT stops and frustratedly pounds at the tunnel, trying to break it.

COMBO

Now we have another problem: how the heck do we get outta here?

CORN

Lemme see these blueprints…I have a great idea!

CORN points out a path on one blueprint.

CORN (CONT.)

We'll take that tunnel!

COMBO

Let's hope we don't run into Poison Jam.

CUT TO:

INT. ANOTHER PART OF THE SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS come out of a tunnel. There are three tunnels ahead of them.

BEAT

Whoa! Which way do we go now?

CORN

Accordin' to this, we should be real close.

COMBO

To what?

CORN

You'll see; I know what I'm doin'.

CORN points to the tunnel on the far right.

CORN (CONT.)

We'll take that tunnel.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD passes through the room and heads out through a doorway. THE GGS peer out from behind a large machine.

CORN

Let's go.

THE GGS spread out. Each one heads over to a CAR and begins to tag it.

QUICK CUTS between BEAT, COMBO and CORN as they tag the CARS.

CORN thumbs up to COMBO and BEAT.

CORN

That's the last one. These cars are done for!

BEAT

We got one more thing to do. Let's go!

BEAT skates through a large doorway, and quickly rounds a few corners, going through other hallways, until he reaches a control room with a computer. COMBO and CORN follow.

CORN

Okay, lemme check the security cameras.

CORN gets onto the computer and presses some buttons.

CORN (CONT.)

Now we can view the prison cells…hmm, I'm not seein' Yoyo in any of 'em.

FOOTSTEPS and the sound of GUNSHOTS come from close by.

The ROKKAKU POLICE run into the room.

CORN

Whoa, better get goin'!

The three GGs take off, with the ROKKAKU POLICE in hot pursuit.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

The alarm is BEEPING.

ALARM

Intruder alert! Hangar 97 has been broken into!

ROKKAKU scowls, and glances at a security screen that shows the three GGs escaping.

ROKKAKU

Fine then, if you want to play that way.

ROKKAKU hits a button on his control panel.

CUT TO:

EXT. HANGAR 97-UNKNOWN TIME

The doors of Hangar 97 rise up and open.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

The three GGs are on top of a rooftop near the sewer entrance. CORN is looking at a flashing NEWS BULLETIN down below.

CUT TO:

EXT. HANGAR 97-UNKNOWN TIME

The tagged CARS speed out of Hangar 97.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN

Rokkaku's launched the auto-cars!

BEAT

Hold on.

BEAT goes over to a nearby security camera.

CUT TO:

ROKKAKU'S HQ

BEAT is now on one of the screens in the room.

BEAT

Galaxy greetings and welcome to Beat's "Swingin' Report Show!"

BEAT moves so that the CAMERA follows his motion. Once he is in view of the CARS, he stops.

ROKKAKU

What's this?

On one of the screens in the room, we can see the CARS-sparks are coming out of the hoods, and the CARS are going out of control.

ROKKAKU

What's happening?

ROKKAKU hits numerous buttons on the control panel, but it does nothing.

On the screen, we see the CARS smashing into buildings, dumpsters, et cetera.

BEAT appears on the screen again.

BEAT

Over and out!

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

Now we're finally getting into some action! I really like the ending of this episode, too.

Sorry, I completely forgot to put up this episode. I'll upload the next episode today as well.

Also, I've noticed that the word count (at least for this fanfic) is completely off; I get a totally different number from the Microsoft Word document. I think 's number is much higher than the actual word count.

Next Saturday Morning:   
>So there's more to the Rokkaku Group than meets the eye...and where is Yoyo in all of this? Find out the shocking truth about what happened to him-with a twist!-in "Yoyo-Agogo!"<p> 


	5. Episode 4: Yoyo Agogo!

JET SET RADIO "Yoyo-Agogo"  
>(#4)<br>Final Draft  
>January 1, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. Eventually the camera FOCUSES IN on the wall near a factory, where COMBO, RHYTH and ROBOY are standing.

RHYTH

(coughs)

Don't you love the breeze here?

COMBO

Yeah, about as much as I love Rokkaku.

RHYTH

Roboy, do we have enough paint?

ROBOY

Yep. This would be a baaad place to run out.

He hands both RHYTH and COMBO a few spray cans.

ROBOY

I synchronized your radio watches, so you all have the same times. We'll all meet back at the sewer entrance at 22:00. If anyone's late, we're not stickin' around-we're headin' back to the Garage. Okay?

COMBO and RHYTH

Okay.

ROBOY

Good luck, you guys!

ROBOY skates OFF-SCREEN.

COMBO and RHYTH "thumbs up" each other and skate OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

COMBO

(looks at the GUARDS stationed at the factory entrance)

Looks like someone's rolled out the welcome wagon. There's gotta be another way in!

COMBO looks up.

The camera PANS UPWARD to a massive window.

COMBO grinds up longer pieces of scrap metal, jumping from piece to piece until he jumps into the window.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE REFINERY-UNKNOWN TIME

COMBO begins to skate, but stops suddenly and nearly stumbles. The camera PANS DOWN, revealing a melting pot for scrap metal beneath him.

SHOT of the boiling, bubbling melting pot.

Camera returns to COMBO as the scrap metal pile he's on begins to shift.

COMBO

Whoa! That hole must be where they put the metal in!

COMBO struggles to stay standing upright in the moving pile before he leaps onto the head of a crane holding more metal and grinds down it.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

From a distance, we see ROBOY skating. The camera FOLLOWS him to a control panel built into a building. He's about to open it, when…

A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD passes by. ROBOY ducks down behind a building corner.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

I thought I heard something.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

My heat sensor isn't picking up anything. It must've been the machines inside the factory. That factory is so loud, you can hear it from the other side of the Fortified Residential Zone. I can hardly hear myself!

The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD turns around and heads OFF-SCREEN. ROBOY comes out from behind the building and skates over to the control panel.

ROBOY opens up the control panel and hooks himself up to it.

ROBOY

Good! Now there's no power!

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

COMBO takes out his spray can and sprays a control panel. He skates behind a stack of crates just as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD passes by.

COMBO

That's one more down, not many to go!

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

RHYTH

It's so dark in here; I can hardly see what I'm spraying! Thank goodness for these three little lights on it!

RHYTH examines the series of lights. There are three lights, red, yellow and blue in a triangular formation.

RHYTH

I guess I have to use these lights somehow to make the control panel here appear.

RHYTH taps the blue light. It flashes twice.

RHYTH

I guess I've started it.

The yellow light flashes twice, and RHYTH swiftly taps it. Shortly after, the blue light flashes and RHYTH taps it.

RHYTH

Ohhh, it's some kind of code! I just have to tap the lights that flash to make the control panel appear.

The blue light flashes once and RHYTH taps it. The three lights stop blinking.

RHYTH

What did I do? It stopped! Now I need to start all over again!

RHYTH taps the blue light. It flashes twice.

RHYTH

Hmm.

The yellow light flashes twice, and RHYTH taps it. Shortly after, the blue light flashes and RHYTH quickly taps it.

RHYTH

Okay.

The blue light flashes once. RHYTH ignores it.

RHYTH

That's just what I expected…I think.

The red button flashes twice and RHYTH taps it.

RHYTH

I should only tap the lights when they flash twice.

The yellow light flashes once, and RHYTH ignores it, but she taps the blue light, which flashes twice, followed by the red light.

The three lights stop blinking.

RHYTH

What did I do wrong?

The panel with the lights flips over, revealing a control panel.

RHYTH

Nothing!

With her spray can, RHYTH sprays the control panel.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

ROBOY is standing behind the building near the control panel.

ROBOY

C'mon, Rhyth, Combo! We don't have all day!

A spray of bullets narrowly misses the side of the building.

ROBOY

Whoa!

ROBOY skates off, with the ROKKAKU POLICE hot on his trail.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

COMBO is being chased by a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD. He skates around a corner, followed by two more corners. He briefly loses them, and they look around in confusion.

COMBO (OFF-SCREEN)

Hey, wrong direction!

The camera PANS UPWARD to COMBO, who is standing on a large pile of scrap metal. He dislodges a small piece of scrap metal from the pile, causing the rest of it to collapse around the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD.

COMBO skates down from the scrap pile and continues through the factory. It isn't long until another ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD FINDS him.

COMBO

The power outage might put this factory outta commission for a while, but it alerted the Rokkaku Police to us!

He zig-zags as the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD chases him, and he heads in another direction OFF-SCREEN only to encounter a third ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD. He skates back ON-SCREEN.

COMBO

Whoa!

He skates back the way he came, but now the ROKKAKU POLICE are blocking both escape routes. He quickly looks around for a way to escape, and grinds up a metal beam.

The ROKKAKU POLICE look up at him in both confusion and disappointment.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

RHYTH hits the old mattress after sliding down the tunnel leading to The Garage.

RHYTH

Ow!

(giggles)

That was fun!

CORN

So, did you guys take out the power in that factory?

RHYTH

Yep, and even better, when the power comes back on, all the control panels will be broken! Unfortunately, we couldn't find Yoyo.

CORN  
>Where's Combo and Roboy?<p>

RHYTH

Well, I don't know. I lost track-

At this moment, COMBO and ROBOY slide down the tunnel and hit the old mattress.

COMBO

It was awesome! Rokkaku's not gonna be able to use that factory for a month!

RHYTH

When are we going to try to find Yoyo?

ROBOY

That's kinda what we were doin' today in addition to shutting down that factory.

(to CORN)

We still have no clue where he is. I honestly think he's dead.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

The camera PANS to ROKKAKU'S PRISON.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

Thanks to you, I have a…surprise...for the Rudies. Hopefully with this, I can crush all of you once and for all!

HAYASHI comes in, and hands ROKKAKU a memory chip.

HAYASHI

Here's the memory chip that I obtained. Thanks to some modifications from the Noise Tanks, it has enough memory to duplicate human thoughts, emotions and behavior into a robot.

ROKKAKU

Excellent.

He walks over to a ROBOT that looks almost identical to YOYO.

ROKKAKU

Developing this robot wasn't cheap. This must succeed! It will succeed!

ROKKAKU inserts the memory chip into the ROBOT.

ROKKAKU

(to YOYO)

Tell me the locations of all of the gang hideouts you know!

YOYO

No way, yo! I'd never tell you that, even if I knew where the others besides the GGs' hideout are…oops! I shouldn't have said that.

ROKKAKU hits a few buttons on the ROBOT. He steps back with a devious smirk on his face.

ROBO-YOYO

N…no…way...yo…I'd…n...never…tell you that…even if I knew…where the others…besides the GGs' hideout are…oops! I shouldn't have said that.

YOYO (VOICEOVER)

(thinking)

It talks like me, it sounds like me, it even moves and acts like me!

YOYO

There's no way the GGs will fall for this, yo! They'll see through it!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE, PANNING DOWN as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD passes by.

BEAT, GUM and CORN all peek up over a pile of scrap metal.

CORN

The coast is clear! Let's go!

BEAT

Hold on.

GUM

So now you're the one telling _us _to hold on?

BEAT skates over to a security camera and swiftly tags it.

BEAT

That should keep Rokkaku off our trail.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU sees THE GGS in one of the many TV monitor screens in front of his desk. He hits a few buttons on his control panel.

ROKKAKU

I activated all of the defensive traps in this area. Activate all of the others!

HAYASHI

What? I thought you wanted that Rudie to be found so you could use the robot as a spy!

ROKKAKU

We can't make it too easy, or they'll be suspicious. If I get the robot, I will win. On the other hand, if the defenses stop them, I still will win. Whether they find that Rudie robot or not, I win either way.

HAYASHI

I can't argue with that logic.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS flee from the ROKKAKU POLICE. BEAT, GUM and CORN escape into an alley. Cornered, they grind up a telephone pole and use the wires to escape. THE GGS leap into a window.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

(to HAYASHI)

Call off the Rokkaku Police!

HAYASHI

Didn't you just say you wanted them to go after those Rudies?

ROKKAKU

They're already very close to the robot. We may as well let them have it.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN

I guess this is our lucky day. Where are all the guards?

BEAT

Look, I see Yoyo on this screen!

All three GGs look at a screen that shows all of the cells. Most of the screens are blank or turned off, but one shows the cell of ROBOT YOYO.

CORN

It's him!

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

GUM

Don't you find it funny that so many doors were left open?

CORN

Yeah, it's almost like they want to lead us somewhere.

BEAT

Who cares? We found him!

BEAT points out YOYO's CELL to the others, and the three GGs go over to it.

CORN

You're here, and you're alive!

GUM

I'm surprised you weren't killed!

ROBO-YOYO

It's good to see you see you, yo!

BEAT

How do we get him out of here, though?

ROBO-YOYO

Try tagging the locks. They're pretty flimsy, yo.

GUM

Really? If it's that easy to break out, you'd think more Rudies would've escaped.

CORN shrugs and sprays the lock. It breaks off and falls to the floor.

CORN

Y'know, for a maximum security prison, they sure have lousy quality locks!

BEAT

And you'd know this…how?

CORN picks up the broken lock and examines it.

CORN

I just looked in this little hole, the keyway. I can see the cam, which causes the bolt to unlock. Normally the keyway has ledges to keep the key pins in place and it makes the locks a lot harder to pick, but this lock doesn't.

GUM

(to BEAT)

He really knows his stuff.

CORN

What?

GUM

(quickly)

Nothing.

CORN

Anyways, a bunch of holes with the key pins in them are drilled into the plug. The key pins are different lengths, so only the right key fits perfectly.

BEAT

And?

CORN

(looking at the lock closer)

This lock doesn't have many pins at all. It looks like a bad-quality lock; I guess Rokkaku's cheap when it comes to security.

GUM

Good to know.

BEAT

This was too easy, especially for me.

ROBO-YOYO

That's because other Rudies were in here today; there was an attempted jailbreak. It didn't go so hot, yo.

GUM

That explains all the open doors and the lack of guards. They didn't have time to get things back to normal.

ROBO-YOYO

From what I overheard, there were too many guards, so some of them got moved to other places. There still are some around, so be careful, yo! A new shift just began, so guards will be coming in soon. We need to go!

BEAT

All right! Let's blow this joint!

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

Ah, the "power of teamwork". Hurry back to your little hideout.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

The GGs-with ROBO-YOYO in tow-skate through the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE back to the sewer exit. As they near the exit, they hide behind a large pipe as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD passes by.

BEAT

Are you okay?

ROBO-YOYO

Yeah, I'm fine, yo. It was really brave for you guys to come back and rescue me.

CORN

No biggie. We'd do that for any of the GGs.

The GGs stand up and skate off into the sewer exit.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

(as he watches ROBO-YOYO through a monitor)

The faster you get back to your hideout, the better!

HAYASHI

What should we do with the Rudie the robot was based on?

ROKKAKU

Keep him in the cell; I want him to stay alive to see the destruction of his gang. Set up a screen outside of the cell.

ROKKAKU (CONT.)

(on the screen in front of YOYO's CELL)

Tomorrow, your hideout will be a ghost town, and all of your friends will be imprisoned…if I feel generous.

YOYO

What did you do to them, yo?

ROKKAKU

(on the screen in front of YOYO's CELL)

Let's show our prisoner what he missed.

ROKKAKU hits a few buttons, and a video of the GGs going through Shibuya-cho appears. Moments later, the screen goes blank.

ROKKAKU

What?

HAYASHI

I think you overloaded the system. Operating that robot-in addition to everything else- uses up an enormous amount of energy!

ROKKAKU glares at the blank screen.

CORN

(through the screen)

We're back, and we brought Yoyo!

ROKKAKU

The audio still works. I can still know their every move!

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

CORN, BEAT, GUM and ROBO-YOYO slide out of the tunnel. COMBO, ROBOY and RHYTH are waiting near the tunnel exit.

RHYTH

I missed you, Yoyo!

She runs over to ROBO-YOYO and hugs him. ROBO-YOYO hugs her back and gives her a kiss.

ROBO-YOYO

I missed you, too!

RHYTH

(blushes intensely)

You kissed me! You've never done that before!

ROBO-YOYO  
>I haven't?<p>

RHYTH

(giggles)

Of course not, silly! You came close a couple days ago, but you chickened out.

ROBO-YOYO

(hesitates)

Oh, yeah! I remember that, yo! Now I have the courage to!

(changes the topic)

Let's get more supplies, yo. I think we're running low.

RHYTH  
>Sure!<p>

CUT TO:

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL, NEAR DOGENZAKA HILL-DAY

ROBO-YOYO and RHYTH are sitting on a rooftop.

RHYTH

I have something I need to tell you.

ROBO-YOYO

What's that, yo?

RHYTH gazes off at the skyline.

ROBO-YOYO

Yeah?

RHYTH

Don't rush me! Well, I actually forgot. Sorry for ruining the moment.

ROBO-YOYO

Was it something important, yo? Something about the GGs?

RHYTH

(somewhat bewildered)

No, why would it be? You've been with the GGs longer than I have. Did you forget?

ROBO-YOYO

No, of course I didn't forget that!

RHYTH

Yoyo, is something wrong? You seem a little out of it. Even earlier you did.

ROBO-YOYO

It's…it's getting late. I think we should head back, yo.

ROBO-YOYO grinds down a drain pipe and hops off on the ground.

RHYTH

Okay.

RHYTH looks at him thoughtfully, and grinds down behind him.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY<p>

BEAT

Guys, I got bad news for you!

BEAT presses a button on his radio watch.

D.J. PROFESSOR K

(on the radio watch)

The whole thing is back on line! I guess Rokkaku actually knows what he's doin'! I sure feel sorry for the Rudies who took out the power; they must be bummin' now. The score: Rokkaku:1 Rudies:0.

BEAT turns off his radio watch.

CORN  
>We gotta go back there. Let's meet in the morning and plan out what we're gonna do.<p>

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

(on the screen in front of YOYO's CELL)

Perfect! This was even easier than I thought!

YOYO looks at the screen in horror, knowing that he can't do anything about it.

CUT TO:

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

SHOT of RHYTH'S ROOM from the OUTSIDE.

INT. RHYTH'S BEDROOM-DAY

RHYTH is sleeping on an old mattress. She hears barking, and she wakes up.

RHYTH

Pots, is that you?

RHYTH gets out of her bed and goes out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

RHYTH goes over to POT'S doghouse and pets POTS. She notices POTS' food bowl is empty.

RHYTH

Yoyo forgot to feed you! That's weird; he's never done that before!

RHYTH gets a bag of dog food and pours some of it into POTS' bowl.

RHYTH

There you go!

She pets POTS, and he happily starts eating.

RHYTH

(to herself)

What's up with Yoyo lately?

She heads into her room, but out of the corner of her eye she sees ROBO-YOYO. She peers out from behind her door.

ROBO-YOYO glances around, and then begins to glow.

ROBO-YOYO

I'll get the coordinates, yo.

Moments later, he stops glowing.

ROBO-YOYO

I can't get them. All the junk around here is interfering with the signal, yo.

RHYTH watches ROBO-YOYO walk back to his room.

RHYTH

That's not Yoyo!

CUT TO:

INT. ROBO-YOYO'S ROOM-DAY

ENTER COMBO and ROBOY

ROBOY

Wake up, noob!

ROBO-YOYO gets out of his bed.

ROBO-YOYO

What's wrong, yo?

COMBO

We're goin' to finish what we started at that factory.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

RHYTH

Corn, wait up!

CORN

What's up?

RHYTH

Corn, I've got to tell you something!

(she leans in and whispers in his ear)

It's a secret.

CUT TO:

INT. CORN'S WORKSHOP-DAY

CORN

Okay, make it quick. We've got a factory to shut down!

RHYTH

That's not Yoyo!

CORN

(he looks confusedly at RHYTH)

What?

RHYTH

He's acting weird and un-Yoyo-like around me, he forgot to feed Pots-which he never forgets!

CORN

Rhyth, he's stressed. Yoyo had a seriously hard time yesterday.

CORN starts to head out the door.

RHYTH

No, wait! I saw him glowing last night, and he was talking to himself about coordinates!

CORN

Rhyth, you must've had one heck of a dream last night. You can get some sleep after we get back. We gotta leave now!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

A ROKKAKU POLICE CAR pursues the GGs. They swerve around a corner and duck behind a junk pile.

CORN

They're comin' back-get ready!

He skates out from behind the junk pile and ties a rope to a telephone pole. He gives ROBO-YOYO, COMBO, RHYTH and ROBOY each a homemade grappling hook.

ALL FIVE duck down as the ROKKAKU POLICE CAR passes, and they throw their grappling hooks at the bumper.

The HOOKS latch on, and the CAR keeps going until the rope becomes too tight. The bumper is ripped off, and the CAR stops.

CORN

Way to go!

All of the GGS HIGH-FIVE each other.

COMBO

That's our fifth close call tonight! Rokkaku's really upped the security around this factory since we last paid a visit. Let's get a move on!

He, RHYTH and ROBOY head OFF-SCREEN. CORN looks at ROBO-YOYO and heads OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN RIGHT to a window in the factory.

CORN and COMBO peek out.

BOTH

Whoa!

They quickly duck inside as a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR passes by.

COMBO

This is too weird. It's like Rokkaku knows every move we're gonna make.

CORN

Yeah. The cops seem to be even keener than usual.

CORN eyes ROBO-YOYO suspiciously.

CORN (CONT.)

I think Rhyth was right! You're not Yoyo!

ROBO-YOYO punches him and skates off. The GGs take off after him.

CORN

(to RHYTH)

I'm sorry. I should've had more faith in your opinion.

RHYTH

It's okay. The other GGs think I'm ditzy, too!

CORN jumps back as ROBO-YOYO fires a laser at him.

CORN

Hey, Rhyth, where'd the other GGs go?

RHYTH

I don't know. I didn't even notice they were gone.

ROBO-YOYO skates into an alley, but he's cornered. He sprays a sticky fluid onto the ground.

RHYTH and CORN enter the alley. CORN is slightly ahead of RHYTH and sees the fluid, but can't stop in time. He gets stuck in the sticky fluid.

RHYTH

I'll go get the others!

She skates OFF-SCREEN.

ROBO-YOYO skates up to him.

ROBO-YOYO

Say good-bye, yo!

CORN glares at ROBO-YOYO. Seconds later, CUBE appears out of nowhere and jump kicks ROBO-YOYO to the ground.

She skates over to CORN and with effort from both of them, pulls him free.

CUBE

Are you okay?

CORN

Thanks, I owe you one. Who are you?

CUBE

That's none of your business.

CORN

Why'd you save me?

CUBE

Never mention this to anyone. Got it?

CORN

Okay.

ROBO-YOYO takes off while CUBE and CORN are talking. CORN sees this.

CORN (CONT.)  
>I gotta go!<p>

CUBE looks on as CORN skates after ROBO-YOYO. She skates OFF-SCREEN in the other direction.

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN continues pursuing ROBO-YOYO, tagging him as he skates. COMBO, ROBOY and RHYTH jump out and tag ROBO-YOYO, allowing CORN to catch up. The four GGs eventually wear down ROBO-YOYO.

COMBO

Whoa, Rokkaku's smarter than I give him credit for. Robo-Yoyo fooled everyone!

CORN

Except Rhyth.

ROBOY

But if that's not Yoyo, where the heck is he?

CORN

I dunno, but I bet this robot will come in handy.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

(on the screen in front of YOYO's CELL)

Well, those Rudies may have destroyed the robot, but this did do me some good.

YOYO

Yeah, and what would that be, yo?

ROKKAKU

I learned you make excellent bait. I suppose I'll have to keep you alive for now.

YOYO looks at the screens, not knowing whether to be relieved for himself or frightened for the GGs.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

ROBO-YOYO

Rokkaku's Prison is currently guarded by twenty Rokkaku Police Squads and various robots.

COMBO

What about Yoyo?

ROBO-YOYO

He is currently imprisoned there.

RHYTH

What? We need to free him!

CORN

Rhyth, wait! Rokkaku's gonna be expectin' us to do that! He probably has some kinda trap waitin' for us.

CORN continues to modify the deconstructed ROBO-YOYO.

CORN (CONT.)

I managed to completely reverse-engineer Robo-Yoyo. Now let's get Rokkaku back for this!

The four GGs skate OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS-UNKNOWN TIME

The screens monitoring one of the factories go blank.

ROKKAKU

Now what?

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

COMBO, RHYTH and ROBO-YOYO skate over to a grate in a large pipe. They all look around, and COMBO tries to open the grate.

COMBO

Shoot! This thing is screwed on too tightly! I can't break it!

He picks up ROBO-YOYO and activates the laser. ROBO-YOYO burns through the screws and the grate falls off.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY. A ROKKAKU POLICE CAR passes by.

ROBOY throws a piece of trash at the CAR. It hits the CAR, and it stops. A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD gets out and goes to investigate.

CORN skates over, tags the window of the CAR and skates away.

ROBOY skates after CORN. The ROKKAKU POLICE notice him, and run to their CAR, but they can't see through the window. ROBOY and CORN use this opportunity to escape.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

We see the screws melting in another vent grate in the wall. COMBO, ROBO-YOYO and RHYTH climb out quickly and stealthily.

ROBO-YOYO begins blasting a generator with lasers, as COMBO and RHYTH tag the control panels.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

From the outside of the factory, we can see the factory is going haywire. Steam is coming from the factory, and the lights are flickering.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

ROBOY and CORN tag a control panel and skate OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU is watching the events unfold on some of the screens.

ROKKAKU

No! They can't destroy that factory!

ROKKAKU hits some buttons on his control panel. The screen shows the GGs.

ROKKAKU

There are the infiltrators! All units, attack!

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

ROBOY and CORN tag the last control panel. They high-five each other and SKATE OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of RHYTH and COMBO as they leave ROBO-YOYO to stall the ROKKAKU POLICE and flee. COMBO skates up to a security camera.

COMBO

(on a screen in ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS)

You were close, but not close enough!

RHYTH waves to the camera.

RHYTH

(on a screen in ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS)

Have a nice day!

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

Yes, this is the second consecutive episode to end this way. No, not every episode is going to end this way. I just thought it worked out well to end this episode like this, as well as the last.

This episode took longer to write than most due to one major plot point that needed to be addressed: when the heck will Yoyo be rescued? I didn't want him to be rescued this episode, so I had to decide between reorganizing the episodes so he's rescued later, but without interfering with the other episodes' plots. I think you'll like what I did when you see it.

Next Saturday Morning:

A forced deal leads to an unlikely alliance, but will both sides be able to work together? Find out in "Fates, Skates and Unbreakable Flaws"!


	6. Episode 5: Fates, Skates and Unbreakable

JET SET RADIO "Fates, Skates and Unbreakable Flaws"  
>(#5)<br>Final Draft  
>January 29, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

PAN of THE GARAGE. The camera stops and ZOOMS IN on CORN'S WORKSHOP.

ROBOY

Here you go, Corn.

ROBOY sets a case filled with various tools on the floor.

CORN

Thanks!

ROBOY

You're welcome. Could you hurry up?

Enter GUM.

GUM

This is the smallest pair of tweezers I could find, Corn.

GUM sets down a tiny pair of tweezers into the case she dropped off.

CORN

Y'know, if I can fix and modify this part, I can double the sound output from this speaker.

GUM

I bet you're right.

ROBOY

Okay, move over. I can help.

ROBOY goes over to the speaker and nudges CORN out of the way. Suddenly, he has a spasm and then stops moving.

CORN

Roboy, what's wrong?

ROBOY doesn't respond.

CORN starts to shake ROBOY gently.

CORN

Roboy! Roboy! Snap outta it!

CORN

(to GUM)

I've never seen him like this before.

Enter BEAT.

BEAT

What's goin' on over here?

GUM

Somethin's wrong with Roboy.

(in a whisper, to BEAT)

Not that I care.

CORN

I'll run a diagnostic on Roboy.

CORN opens up ROBOY and looks inside of him.

CORN

This doesn't look good. One of his data chips is fried.

BEAT

That sounds bad.

GUM

(sarcastically)

No, you think?

CORN

Get Combo and Rhyth. We've got a little "shopping" to do.

GUM

Combo and I were gonna get supplies. I think Rhyth is-

BEAT

I remarked the Dogenzaka Hill borders with her earlier. I think she's here.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. The camera PANS downward as a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR drives over a manhole.

BEAT lifts up the cover and peeks out. He throws off the cover, peeks out and looks around.

BEAT

The coast is clear.

He, CORN, and RHYTH climb out and skate off. Soon after, THE GGS hide behind a pile of scrap metal.

A ROKKAKU POLICE CAR drives up to a closed door guarded by a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD. The SQUAD opens the door for the CAR, and the CAR goes through.

BEAT

Ready?

CORN

Ready!

RHYTH

I'm ready!

BEAT skates into vision of the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD.

BEAT

Hey, wanna play tag? You're it!

BEAT quickly taps one of the SQUAD MEMBERS on the shoulder and takes off. The SQUAD pursues him.

CORN

(to RHYTH)

It's now or never.

RHYTH and CORN skate into the door moments before it closes.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of the inside of the factory. The camera PANS downward, showing ROBOTS assembling parts.

CORN and RHYTH peek out from behind a corner, skate over to another corner and hide as a ROBOT passes by.

Once it's gone, RHYTH and CORN skate over to the conveyor belt. While RHYTH keeps watch, CORN grabs a handful of data chips.

RHYTH

Corn, watch out!

CORN is looking down at the data chips. He quickly looks up, revealing a ROBOT is standing right in front of him.

CORN sprays it with his spray can and skates OFF-SCREEN with RHYTH as an ALARM BLARES.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS -UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

Not again! Not this time! One factory might be disabled, but I'm not letting it happen again!

ROKKAKU looks at the screen showing BEAT skating away from the ROKKAKU POLICE.

ROKKAKU

Wait, I recognize that Rudie! He's caused trouble for me many times before!

ZOOM IN on ROKKAKU'S face as he sneers.

ROKKAKU

I know _exactly_ what to do.

ROKKAKU hits a button on his control panel. HAYASHI appears on the screen.

ROKKAKU

Hayashi! You remember that boy who a robot duplicate was made of? Release him.

HAYASHI

What? Why?

ROKKAKU

I had the guards put a tracking device on him while he was asleep. If he finds his gang, we can find his gang-and eliminate them!

HAYASHI

I'll do that right away, Rokkaku-sama!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT skates away from the ROKKAKU POLICE and encounters a wall in his path. He stops and looks at his radio watch.

BEAT

C'mon guys, where are you?

Behind BEAT, we see two ROKKAKU POLICE CARS closing in on him.

BEAT

Don't they ever get tired?

He skates off as a second later, the ROKKAKU POLICE fire.

A few seconds later, BEAT encounters a second ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD coming from the opposite direction.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN and RHYTH flee the factory with the data chips they took. The ROKKAKU POLICE are only seconds behind. Both skate through the door.

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

RHYTH and CORN flee down an alley that opens up into the main part of the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. As the ROKKAKU POLICE close in on them, they skate into another alley. CORN and RHYTH stop briefly to look around at their surroundings.

PAN of the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. The camera PANS to the right, revealing open space and many large buildings. There's no place to hide.

CORN looks back at the approaching ROKKAKU POLICE and he and RHYTH continue skating.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS -UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

Send another squad!

HAYASHI

Yes, Rokkaku-sama.

(to himself)

I was already planning on doing that.

He hits a few buttons on ROKKAKU'S control panel.

On one of the screens, we see RHYTH and CORN skating away from the ROKKAKU POLICE.

ROKKAKU

I want those Rudies stopped and buried!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN and RHYTH round a corner and bump into THE LOVE SHOCKERS. RHYTH stumbles over in shock.

One of the LOVE SHOCKERS throws a spray can against the corner. The spray can breaks open, releasing a haze of paint into the air. THE LOVE SHOCKERS and THE GGS use this opportunity to take off.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS -UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

What happened?

HAYASHI

I don't know, but I'm going to find out!

He hits some buttons on ROKKAKU'S control panel.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of RHYTH and CORN skating. The VIEW returns to normal as they stop behind a pile of junk to catch their breath. A hand is set on CORN'S shoulder. CORN almost jumps up in surprise.

BEAT

Cool it; it's just me.

CORN

That was too close! Let's get outta here!

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

PAN of THE GARAGE. The camera ZOOMS IN on CORN'S WORKSHOP.

INT. CORN'S WORKSHOP

GUM

You said the Love Shockers were there? What were they doin'?

CORN

I dunno. I think they were havin' some kinda raid, like what we were doin'.

COMBO

I still wonder why they saved you. Don't be surprised if they expect a favor from us in return.

Enter RHYTH.

RHYTH

Guess what! We found Yoyo!

CORN

For real?

COMBO

Where'd you find him?

RHYTH

Beat and I encountered him in Dogenzaka Hill. He said he was able to escape his cell and got out of the Fortified Residential Zone.

GUM  
>(incredulously)<p>

He escaped on his own? How?

RHYTH

Yoyo managed to swipe the keys off one of the guards, and used them to set himself free. I guess they weren't very good guards. Also, there were a lot less of them around than usual, since they had to deal with another problem.

GUM, CORN and COMBO don't look completely convinced, but they drop the topic.

Enter YOYO.

YOYO

Guys, I heard about the robot. This time it's really me, yo!

CORN

(to GUM)

I don't think Rokkaku would try the same trick twice, especially so soon after Robo-Yoyo failed.

GUM

(to CORN)

Good point. Maybe this really is him. Let's test him just to be safe. I'll come up with a question to ask, somethin' that only the real Yoyo would know.

CORN

(to GUM)

But how d'you know that Robo-Yoyo wouldn't know?

GUM

(to CORN)

It'd have to be about somethin' that happened when Robo-Yoyo wasn't there, and somethin' that the other GGs might not know.

GUM (CONT.)

Okay, so if you're really Yoyo, you can answer this. How did you first meet us?

YOYO

That's easy, yo. You and Corn saved me from the Rokkaku Police, but I was lost, so you took me back to the Garage with you. The day after, I joined the GGs.

CORN  
>(to GUM)<p>

Good question. Robo-Yoyo was made after Yoyo joined the GGs, so there's no way he'd know that. This must be the real Yoyo.

(to YOYO)

Welcome back! We'll make sure the other GGs know you're here!

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS -UNKNOWN TIME

Enter HAYASHI.

HAYASHI

Rokkaku-sama! Those Rudies in the black and magenta clothes that we saw earlier on the screen are called the Love Shockers.

ROKKAKU

So that's what they're called. We've been seeing them far too often around here since we caught their leader.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

CORN

Forget it, Beat! It's too risky.

BEAT

C'mon, Corn! Those new parts you need for Roboy could really give us an advantage!

CORN

There are more Rokkaku Police about than usual, and they're already on guard from last time.

BEAT

Yeah, like _I'm _going to get caught. I'm the fastest Rudie in the city! I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone!

CORN

Will you be serious for a minute?

BEAT

Nah, a minute's beyond my limits. Thirty seconds tops.

CORN

When are you going to learn you can't substitute speed for common sense?

BEAT turns on his headphones while CORN talks. We can faintly hear the BASS of the music.

BEAT

(loudly)  
>What? I didn't hear you!<p>

CORN rolls his eyes.

BEAT

Whatever. I'm sure it was nothin' important.

BEAT skates OFF-SCREEN.

CORN

(shakes his head)

He's so stubborn sometimes.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT skates through the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA to the factory where he, CORN, and RHYTH stole the data chips.

BEAT looks at the factory from a distance.

BEAT

Wow, that is an _ugly_ building!

BEAT glances behind him. A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD is approaching, but they haven't noticed BEAT yet.

BEAT

Let's do this!

BEAT skates into a series of alleys, navigating the ROKKAKU POLICE without being seen. BEAT races into the factory as the door closes behind a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT skates through the factory until a spotlight narrowly misses him.

BEAT

Whoa!

BEAT finds himself at a three-way fork in the building's hallway. A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD is heading down one way, one way is guarded by two ROBOTS and one way is laced with security lights.

BEAT

So, do I want to flee from the Rokkaku Police now, set off a bunch of alarms and flee from even more Rokkaku Police later, or flee from robots?

A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD approaches BEAT from behind.

BEAT hears them approaching and turns around. The ROKKAKU POLICE begin to fire at him.

BEAT

Hey, watch it!

BEAT zigzags around the hallway and takes off down the security light hallway, trying to avoid setting off as many other alarms as he can while avoiding the ROKKAKU POLICE.

BEAT  
>Oh, man! They actually got somewhat close to me! I hope those extra alarms I set off don't bring too many more over.<p>

BEAT grinds up a stair railing and grinds onto the rafters. There's a gap in the rafters, and he nearly falls off. He jumps back just in time.

BEAT  
>Whoa, that was close!<p>

He looks behind him. The ROKKAKU POLICE are closing in. He looks around at the rafters.

BEAT

I know what to do!

BEAT leaps onto the rafter in front of him, then jumps onto another rafter. He grinds from rafter to rafter, going higher and higher, until one of the rafters gives way. BEAT plummets, but he manages to grab onto the edge of a window sill.

BEAT

You guys go tell Rokkaku to get some new rafters!

BEAT pulls himself up and goes through the window.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

CORN

Cool! All I need to do is tighten this screw.

CORN screws it into the speaker.

CORN

Gum, could you pass me a screwdriver?

GUM

Here you go, Corn.

GUM passes him the screwdriver, but CORN doesn't grab it.

GUM

Corn, where's your mind at?

CORN

Sorry, I'm worried about Beat. We had an argument earlier, and he went off to the Fortified Residential Zone on his own.

GUM

(sighs)

Don't worry about him. He's faster than the Rokkaku Police, though he can be _really_ obnoxious sometimes. Sometimes as in "most of the time."

CORN

I hope you're right. Gum, can you finish this bit of work for me?

GUM

Sure. Why?

CORN

I'm gonna go look for him. I'll take Rhyth with me like last time.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of another, larger room laced with security lights. BEAT stops at the edge of them.

BEAT

This isn't the kind of security I expected. It might not be directly dangerous, but infrared light can detect the heat signals of things. If I accidentally touch any of these lights, they'll pick up my heat signal, which probably sounds an alarm.

BEAT looks around the room. ZOOM IN on a set of guns mounted into the wall.

BEAT

Great. So if I get too close to the lights, I'll set off an alarm and get shot at! The guns must use infrared technology to target me based on my heat signal. Nothin's easy anymore. I've already had a close call-I don't need to set off any more alarms!

BEAT looks around at the walls.

BEAT

The walls' surfaces look pretty rough. I can do this, no problem!

BEAT skates and jumps onto one of the walls, wallrides along it, jumps to another wall and wallrides along it. He jumps and wallrides from wall to wall until he's across the room. BEAT exits through a door.

BEAT

I seriously hope I don't see any more security lights for a long time!

BEAT enters a long hallway and goes into the first doorway. He finds himself in a somewhat small storage room.

BEAT

Where do I go from here?

BEAT looks cautiously as he skates, expecting another trap.

There's a cloud of paint. The cloud clears, revealing that THE LOVE SHOCKERS have surrounded him. Unlike THE LOVE SHOCKERS of the games, the members don't look identical, though they all wear magenta and black outfits, clearly showing that they are part of the same gang.

BEAT

What d'you want?

LOVE SHOCKER 1

Two words: your help.

BEAT

Why should I help you? I'm outta here!

BEAT tries to skate to the door, but the LOVE SHOCKERS pin him down and take off his skates.

BEAT

Ow! Hey, what was that about?

THE LOVE SHOCKERS smirk.

LOVE SHOCKER 2

_Now_ you have a reason to help us.

LOVE SHOCKER 3

Let's get to the point. On one of our raids, Rokkaku captured our leader, Blaze. We've been tryin' to rescue her, but we need more help.

LOVE SHOCKER 4

We've seen you before. We've seen how you skate, and we think you'd be a real help to us.

LOVE SHOCKER 2

If we rescue her, we'll give you your skates back.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

HAYASHI

Good news, Rokkaku-sama! In addition the Rudie we captured earlier, we've captured two others.

A small ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD pushes forward CORN and RHYTH and brings them over to the wall where Blaze is. All three are handcuffed.

ROKKAKU

Good.

HAYASHI

I also have reason to believe that two of them are leaders of gangs, which is why I brought them to you.

ROKKAKU

Even better. We'll hold them for interrogation.

BLAZE  
>You'll get the same answers today that you did yesterday, Rokkaku-none!<p>

ROKKAKU

We'll see about that.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT

Okay ladies, I'm goin' on alone! It was nice talkin' to you, but I got things to do and places to see!

BEAT tries to skate off, but trips.

LOVE SHOCKER 1

That was an epic fail.

BEAT

How the heck am I supposed to do anything without my skates?

LOVE SHOCKER 3

You have a brain, right? Use it. Come to think of it, you probably have paint, too.

BEAT

(to himself)

Why does this have to be so difficult?

BEAT and THE LOVE SHOCKERS exit OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

BLAZE, CORN and RHYTH struggle to no avail.

ROKKAKU

So many questions to ask, so little time.

CORN

It doesn't matter what you're gonna do to us; we won't tell you a thing!

BLAZE

Ditto!

RHYTH

Me three!

ROKKAKU

You say that with so much confidence, Rudies, but I have ways of making you talk.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT and THE LOVE SHOCKERS sneak around the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. BEAT is unusually cautious, due to his lack of skates. They sneak from alley to alley, and duck behind a pile of junk. A TRUCK carrying supplies stops nearby as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD gets out.

BEAT

I have an idea! You follow behind the truck!

BEAT sneaks over to the TRUCK and climbs into the back. BEAT hides behind a pile of boxes as the ROKKAKU POLICE continue to fill up the TRUCK. Eventually, the TRUCK door closes.

The TRUCK drives away. THE LOVE SHOCKERS follow it until it goes into a storage building. The TRUCK stops, and the ROKKAKU POLICE open the door.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT climbs into a large box as the ROKKAKU POLICE empty out the TRUCK.

The ROKKAKU POLICE leave, carrying some of the boxes. BEAT takes this opportunity to escape into the hallway.

BEAT continues down the hallway, until a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD fires at him.

BEAT

Not now!

BEAT runs off down the hall with the ROKKAKU POLICE pursuing him. BEAT rounds a corner and runs down some stairs.

BEAT takes out his spray can and throws it at the railing corner. It explodes, releasing a cloud of paint.

BEAT

Good thing I encountered the Love Shockers!

BEAT runs down the stairs and stops to take a breath.

BEAT  
>Heh, I don't <em>need<em> my skates to be awesome!

A SECOND ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD emerges from the doorway at the bottom of the stairs.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

Freeze, you are under arrest!

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

It's you! I have you at last!

BEAT

What have you done with Corn and Rhyth…and Blaze?

ROKKAKU

I would say they were "under the gun", but I'm not one for punning.

RHYTH

Beat, I'm right here! They're going to interrogate me next!

The GUARDS are holding RHYTH, who is handcuffed, at gunpoint.

ROKKAKU

I hate all Rudies, but I have a personal grudge against you.

(to the GUARDS)

Take him away!

Three GUARDS take BEAT out of the room. BEAT puts up quite a fight, but can't escape.

The LOVE SHOCKERS ambush the three GUARDS. Before they even have a chance to fire, all three GUARDS are unconscious on the floor.

LOVE SHOCKER 1  
>Good thing we followed you.<p>

BEAT  
>Then why didn't you rescue me earlier?<p>

LOVE SHOCKER 3

'Cause we knew the Rokkaku Police would lead us straight to Blaze. We'll break your handcuffs soon!

LOVE SHOCKER 4

The rest of us'll go rescue Blaze!

Three of the LOVE SHOCKERS skate off.

LOVE SHOCKER 2

Here are your skates.

She hands BEAT his skates, and he puts them back on. LOVE SHOCKER 2 looks down the hallway. The others are out of sight.

LOVE SHOCKER 2

Now to take care of those handcuffs!

LOVE SHOCKER 2 picks up one of the guns and shoots BEAT'S handcuffs. They break and fall off.

ROKKAKU (OFF-SCREEN, from inside the room)

What was that? Guards, go investigate!

BEAT and LOVE SHOCKER 2 duck behind the corners of the doorway as the GUARDS run out. They sneak into the room and hide under the control panel.

ROKKAKU goes over to a control panel and starts hitting some buttons.

ROKKAKU

Intruder alert! We have a security breach in the Rokkaku Prison near the Control Room!

While ROKKAKU briefly has his back turned, BEAT crawls under the desk until he's behind the two GUARDS, who are holding RHYTH. BEAT and LOVE SHOCKER 2 tackle them to the floor and grab the keys to RHYTH'S handcuffs.

BEAT unlocks RHYTH'S handcuffs.

BEAT

Rhyth, go!

RHYTH gets up as quickly as she can and skates off. BEAT and LOVE SHOCKER 2 follow.

ROKKAKU, who watched the entire scene unfold before him, can't believe his eyes.

ROKKAKU

I despise that Rudie. Despise him with every ounce of my being.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BLAZE

Good job! Thanks to you-and my gang of course-you freed us all!

CORN

I wish I could've seen more of what happened. The Love Shockers freed us, but I didn't see how you and Rhyth escaped.

BEAT

We'll tell you the story as we head back to Shibuya-Cho.

RHYTH

We might as well head back together. We're all going to the same place, and once we get to Shibuya-Cho, we can split off.

CORN

(to BLAZE)

You should ally with us! We make a good team!

BLAZE

Yeah, no. We do things our way, and we won't take orders from anyone else. Still, it was nice workin' with you.

CORN shrugs.

CORN

If you say so. Good luck takin' down Rokkaku!

BLAZE

Good luck to you, too!

The two LEADERS shake hands. BLAZE gives CORN a brief wave, and THE LOVE SHOCKERS skate OFF-SCREEN.

CORN

Let's get back to The Garage.

BEAT

That's music to my ears.

FADE IN:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

GUM

Hey, where were you guys? It took you forever to get back.

YOYO

I'm glad you're back, yo! What happened?

BEAT  
>It's a looong story.<p>

CORN

I'm tired, but I need to keep workin' on Roboy.

GUM

Corn, I got bad news for you.

CORN

Huh? About what?

She smiles a small, caring smile-an unusual expression for her.

GUM

I'll leave it for tomorrow, though. You're so tired, you can hardly stand up, let alone work.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

Unfortunately, I couldn't fit the whole episode name into the title. Too bad; this is one of my favorite titles.

The Love Shockers were always my favorite JSR gang. I love their outfits-and their hair. It's sad how small of a role they had in Jet Set Radio Future.

Next Saturday Morning:

While out on a mission, Rhyth gets injured when she and Yoyo are separated from the group. And what's become of Roboy? Be sure to tune in next Saturday morning for "Rhyth and the Blues"!


	7. Episode 6: Rhyth and the Blues

JET SET RADIO "Rhyth and the Blues"  
>(#6)<br>Final Draft  
>January 2, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

PAN of THE GARAGE. THE GGS are milling about, doing various things and tasks.

RHYTH is cooking noodles on a makeshift frying pan-a garbage can lid attached to a yardstick over a home-made fire pit.

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

D'you think we can do somethin' about it?

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

Well, how would I know? I'm not the mechanic here!

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

I just want your opinion! I know you don't like Roboy, but I'm gonna do my best to fix him!

RHYTH

(to herself)

Roboy? I wonder how he's been doing. Even after Corn put in the new data chip, Roboy wasn't fixed. If anything, he got worse. I can find out now!

She leaves the noodles and goes over to CORN'S workshop.

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

I seriously think you should give up. We got other things to worry about!

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

I know you don't like Roboy, but he's my best friend! I gotta do somethin'!

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

Your best friend? Well, what does that make me? We've been close ever since were little, ever since Rokkaku shut the orphanage, we've been watchin' each other's backs! What do you call that?

RHYTH

(to herself)

I think I should stay out of this!

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

I would do the same for you, y'know.

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

(sighs)

I guess you would. By the way, do you smell smoke?

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

Yeah. I wonder where it's comin' from. It can't be a good sign.

CORN and GUM exit CORN'S workshop.

OFF-SCREEN, we hear a SPLASH, followed by a loud sizzling.

YOYO is standing over the fire pit, holding a bucket of water.

YOYO

Whoa. Who was in charge of cooking tonight, yo?

RHYTH blushes and cringes.

RHYTH

Oops.

GUM glares at her.

CORN

What happened here?

GUM

Rhyth screwed up. It looks like won't be havin' dinner tonight.

CORN

Lemme look. I might be able to salvage some of it.

CORN goes over to the fire pit and inspects the charred remains of the noodles.

CORN

Nope. The noodles are burnt to a crisp. There's no way we can eat these.

GUM

(facepalms)

Rhyth, you idiot!

RHYTH

What? I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!

GUM

Sorry doesn't fix the noodles. Now we have to go out and get more food.

(to RHYTH)

And you're comin' with me.

YOYO  
>Can I come, yo?<p>

GUM

Yeah, sure. I don't see why not.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL-DAY

GUM, YOYO and RHYTH are on a rooftop in Dogenzaka Hill. All three are at the edge of the roof, waiting for RHYTH to open a window below them.

GUM

Will you hurry up and open that window? It might be evening, but even though it's pretty quiet now, there's a lot of police around.

RHYTH

Sorry! I'm not that good at this!

YOYO

(to RHYTH)

Don't feel too bad about earlier, yo. Everyone's burned something before. Thank goodness Beat and Combo weren't there; they would've really chewed you out.

RHYTH

I guess that's a good point.

She leans over farther to open the window. We can see she's working very slowly, when she's doing anything at all.

YOYO

We should move, yo! The Rokkaku Police are coming!

We see an expression of shock, then relief, cross RHYTH'S face.

RHYTH

Really?

GUM  
>How're things goin'?<p>

She goes over to RHYTH and looks down at the window.

GUM

What's takin' so long? You haven't made any progress on the window!

RHYTH

Well, Gum, I…

GUM

What?

RHYTH

I know the people who live here. They've been really nice to me in the past; I don't want to break into their apartment.

GUM

(groans)

Oh, for the love of-gimme that pick!

GUM takes the pick RHYTH is using to open the window.

GUM continues working on opening the window.

GUM

Honestly, Rhyth, you are the most pathetic Rudie in the history of Tokyo-to. You don't-often-tag where you're supposed to. Whenever it's your turn to gather supplies, you come back with nothin'-or if you do come back with anything that isn't junk, it's broken or not fresh. You're almost never of any use on missions, either. How you survived on your own is beyond me. Why Corn even let you join in the first place is even more beyond me! Seriously, if I were in charge-

GUM'S words are cut off by the sound of sirens approaching. She leaps onto a nearby telephone pole and grinds along it to escape.

RHYTH and YOYO take off on another telephone pole, but end up going in the opposite direction.

The ROKKAKU POLICE start firing at them. One bullet hits the wire in front of where RHYTH is grinding, breaking it.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW as RHYTH falls to the ground. Camera switches to normal as she hits a rail and passes out.

FADE OUT

The screen goes black.

FADE IN:

INT. RHYTH'S APARTMENT-EVENING

We see eight-year-old YOUNG RHYTH standing by the doorway. Her PARENTS are about to head out the door.

RHYTH'S MOTHER

We're going out to dinner. We should be back in a couple hours.

RHYTH'S FATHER

You're old enough to stay home for a couple hours on your own?

YOUNG RHYTH

Yes! I can do it!

RHYTH'S FATHER leans down and gives her a hug.

RHYTH'S MOTHER

I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll be back around 21:00!

CUT TO:

INT. RHYTH'S APARTMENT-EVENING

YOUNG RHYTH is sitting at a table, coloring. She yawns, stretches and turns around to look at the clock. It reads 23:15.

YOUNG RHYTH

Where are they?

ZOOM IN on the CLOCK. In FAST-MOTION, we see the numbers on the clock changing, increasing in pace as time goes on. The numbers stop at 18:00.

YOUNG RHYTH

It's been three days since they left! Where are they? I'm going to look for them!

YOUNG RHYTH gets up, opens the door and walks out of it.

EXT. ROKKAKU-DAI HEIGHTS-EVENING

YOUNG RHYTH

I've got to find them-whoa!

She trips over a newspaper on the curb.

YOUNG RHYTH stands up and picks up the newspaper. One of the articles catches her eye.

YOUNG RHYTH

Huh?

She unfolds the newspaper to get a better look. After a few seconds, a look of horror crosses her face as tears well up in her eyes. She slams the newspaper on the ground and runs inside, crying. We see the newspaper's headline: "TWO KILLED IN BENTEN-CHO CRASH, FOUR INJURED" (in Japanese with English subtitled)

CUT TO:

INT. RHYTH'S HOUSE-EVENING

We see a female Rudie by the name of LEAF pick open the window using a similar technique to what GUM used earlier in the episode. She goes in through the window and looks around. Shortly after, we hear crying from OFF-SCREEN.

LEAF

Shoot! I thought this place was abandoned! It sounds like a little kid, though. I wonder what's goin' on?

LEAF continues warily through the apartment until she comes across YOUNG RHYTH, who she notices first.

LEAF

(tentatively)

What's wrong?

YOUNG RHYTH stops crying and looks up at the intruder in shock.

YOUNG RHYTH

Who…who are you?

LEAF

Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you.

She sits down next to YOUNG RHYTH, who flinches away from her.

LEAF  
>Now, can you tell me what happened?<p>

YOUNG RHYTH

M-my parents…they…they're gone…

YOUNG RHYTH tries to speak more, but she breaks into tears.

LEAF

They're dead?

YOUNG RHYTH nods sadly.

LEAF

Well, that greedy Rokkaku Group shut down the orphanage, so that's out. I'm guessin' you don't have any relatives?

YOUNG RHYTH

No…I don't t-think so.

LEAF

Hmm, that makes things harder. I was gonna stay here anyways-since you said no one else is livin' here, and I need a place to stay-I could take care of you as well.

YOUNG RHYTH starts crying less.

YOUNG RHYTH

Okay.

LEAF

If I took care of you, I could teach you how to be a Rudie so you could look after yourself better.

YOUNG RHYTH

But-but I don't want to be a Rudie!

LEAF

You don't really have a choice. How else would you survive?

LEAF hugs YOUNG RHYTH, who doesn't flinch away this time and gives her a gentle hug back.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROKKAKU-DAI HEIGHTS-EVENING

A few years have passed since the end of the first flashback. A twelve-year old RHYTH skates back to the apartment. We hear sirens from OFF-SCREEN.

RHYTH  
>What's going on?<p>

RHYTH ducks into an alley and hides in a dumpster.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROKKAKU-DAI HEIGHTS-EVENING

The sirens have faded into the distance. RHYTH cautiously climbs out of the dumpster and looks around.

RHYTH

I have a really bad feeling about this!

RHYTH skates through the alley until she reaches the apartment. She goes inside.

CUT TO:

INT. RHYTH'S APARTMENT-EVENING

RHYTH

(peeking through the doorway)

Leaf! Leaf, are you in here?

As RHYTH walks in, we see the apartment is trashed. It appears that a fight of some sort occurred; there are bullet holes in the walls, a window is broken, and much of the furniture is damaged.

RHYTH

Eek! What happened?

(louder)

Leaf, are you okay?

RHYTH continues to look through the apartment. The whole apartment is damaged.

RHYTH

She's gone.

RHYTH begins to cry.

RHYTH

I need to go. What if the Rokkaku Police come back?

RHYTH begins to pack up some supplies and leaves.

FADE OUT

The screen goes black.

RHYTH is now semiconscious. She can't move, see or speak, but she can hear what is going on around her.

WOMAN

Is she a friend of yours?

MAN

A girlfriend?

YOYO

(with a hint of embarrassment in his voice)

No, but I wouldn't mind that.

MAN

What happened to her?

YOYO

She fell. It's a really long story, yo.

MAN

We're still upset that you ran away, but we're glad to see you back again!

WOMAN

Don't ever do that again; we were so worried something bad happened to you!

INT. YOYO'S APARTMENT-DAY

RHYTH fully wakes up to see YOYO and his PARENTS sitting around her. She's laying on a mat on the floor. RHYTH winces as she feels a searing pain on the side of her body.

YOYO  
>You're awake, yo! That happened a lot faster than I expected!<p>

RHYTH looks around at her surroundings in confusion.

RHYTH

Where am I?

YOYO'S MOTHER  
>You're in our apartment. Yoshirou brought you here after you fell.<p>

YOYO

(in a whisper; to RHYTH)

I was too far away from The Garage to bring you there, so I brought you here. It was the only place I could think of, yo.

YOYO'S MOTHER

So how did you meet Yoshirou?

RHYTH

We met a while ago. Yoyo and his gang were being chased by the Rokkaku Police, and they ended up on the same rooftop as me-

YOYO'S FATHER

Gang? You're part of a gang?

YOYO

No, of course not!

YOYO gives RHYTH a look that says "Don't mention the GGs".

YOYO

That fall must've injured her head, too. I think she just meant my friends, yo. There's no gang involved.

YOYO'S MOTHER

Why were the Rokkaku Police after you?

RHYTH

They go after all Rudies on principle.

YOYO'S FATHER

Rudies? What's a "Rudie"?

YOYO

I have no clue. She's talking nonsense, yo. Her head's a little scrambled; maybe she should get some rest.

YOYO'S FATHER looks at the clock.

YOYO'S FATHER

Actually, we should all get some rest. It's very late, and I have to go to work early tomorrow.

YOYO'S MOTHER

Good point. You should go to bed, too, Yoshirou.

YOYO

I will.

YOYO'S FATHER  
>(to RHYTH)<p>

You're free to stay here until you're healed.

YOYO'S MOTHER

You seem like a nice girl. We don't mind having you here.

They exit OFF-SCREEN, leaving YOYO and RHYTH.

YOYO looks over his shoulder to see if his PARENTS are gone, and looks back at RHYTH.

YOYO

That was way too close. You've got to be more careful about what you tell them, yo. I already gave my parents an alibi about where I've been since I ran away and what happened to Pots.

RHYTH

Sorry, I didn't know. What did you tell them?

YOYO

It's okay, yo.

MONTAGE: YOYO'S ALIBI

The ROKKAKU POLICE are grabbing YOYO and throwing him into the back of a truck.

YOYO (VOICEOVER)

I told them I was kidnapped by the Rokkaku Police because they thought I was someone else.

YOYO is skating through the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE with the ROKKAKU POLICE chasing him.

YOYO (VOICEOVER)

It took a while, but I managed to escape, yo. It took me even longer as I tried to make my way through the city to get home.

YOYO encounters RHYTH as the ROKKAKU POLICE are chasing him, and RHYTH saves him.

YOYO (VOICEOVER)

After that, I was completely lost, but I met you and you helped me get home, yo.

RHYTH  
>This is completely believable; you're a really good liar, Yoyo!<p>

Thanks!

RHYTH

What did you tell them about Pots?

YOYO

I told them I had no clue where he went after the Rokkaku Police captured me.

RHYTH

Were they angry with you?

YOYO

Nope! They believed everything I said, yo. That's also why they received you so well.

RHYTH

(yawns)

That's good.

YOYO  
>You should probably get some rest, yo. I probably should, too. Good night!<p>

YOYO exits OFF-SCREEN and turns off the lights. The screen goes black.

CUT TO:

INT. YOYO'S APARTMENT-DAY

MONTAGE: RHYTH STAYING WITH YOYO'S FAMILY

In the first scene, YOYO offers his hand to help RHYTH up. She takes his hand and tries to stand up, but stumbles and falls down. YOYO is pulled down with her.

In the second scene, RHYTH and YOYO are eating a meal together. RHYTH accidentally drops her chopsticks and leans to get them, causing her side to hurt again. YOYO gives her his pair as he goes to pick hers up.

In the third scene, RHYTH is well enough to walk. YOYO is by her side, helping her stay upright.

CUT TO:

INT. YOYO'S APARTMENT-DAY

YOYO  
>Rhyth! Wake up, yo!<p>

YOYO continues to shake her gently to wake her up. RHYTH starts to awaken. Her eyes blink open.

RHYTH

Yoyo? What is it? It's the middle of the night.

RHYTH stretches and lets out a yawn.

YOYO

Are you well enough to leave, yo? The other GGs must be really worried about us.

RHYTH

I guess so. My wound healed up. I'm well enough…I think.

YOYO

That's good, yo.

RHYTH

I enjoyed staying here with your family; I'll be sad to go.

YOYO

I took some things with me that the GGs could use.

YOYO goes over to a window and, as quietly as he can, removes the screen and opens it. He climbs out the window. RHYTH follows him slowly.

From the window, YOYO leaps onto a telephone wire and grinds it. RHYTH hesitates, but jumps on the wire and grinds it. Both jump off the wire onto a rooftop.

RHYTH

I need to take a break.

YOYO

I thought you said you were okay, yo?

RHYTH

My wound hurts a little, but I can still skate.

(sighs)

I would've liked to stay longer.

YOYO

I think the other GGs would think I left the gang or something if we did. Still it was nice to see my parents again, yo.

RHYTH

I don't think they'll be happy to hear you went back to your house for a week.

YOYO smiles mischievously.

YOYO

That's why I'm not telling them, yo.

RHYTH

I'm sure they noticed we were gone. I would notice that…well, I think I would.

YOYO

I've already concocted an alibi. This whole thing will be our little secret, yo!

RHYTH turns to YOYO and kisses him gently on the cheek. YOYO blushes bright red, but doesn't move away from her. He's still a little stunned, but happy, afterward.

RHYTH

Yeah, it'll be our little secret!

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

Originally, I planned this show as a series of vignettes instead of a cartoon. There were twelve vignettes, and each vignette featured one member of the GGs. They all had one loose, overarching plot that connected them all. This was Rhyth's story. Even now, it's still one of my favorite parts.

The original beginning scene was COMPLETELY different from this. This episode originally started with all the GGs having a meeting, where Corn discussed who was going to do what. Like in this version, Yoyo volunteered to go with Rhyth, and the plot stayed pretty much identical to this from that point on. I think I like this beginning much better; the original beginning was far from bad, but this is much more interesting.

I also apologize if Gum comes off as overly mean in this episode. She's not a jerk; she just has absolutely no patience for people like Rhyth. Other than Rhyth's flightiness, Gum really has nothing against her. Not to mention, Gum wasn't in a pleasant mood to begin with, due to her argument with Corn.

On a side note, I really loathe army time (I hope the U.S.A. never changes to army time; I like my AM and PM). Thank goodness I play Animal Crossing (and set the time VERY frequently) or I'd probably have to look up some table on the internet to figure out what time corresponded to what.

I figured it makes sense for Rhyth to have lived in Rokkaku-Dai Heights; it's where you meet her in-game, and it's also called the residential district (or is that Kogane-cho as a whole?)

Next Saturday Morning:

Beat and Combo try to outdo each other-as usual-but this time with a twist. See what happens when these two rivals first meet in "Street Dreams"! 


	8. Episode 7: Street Dreams

JET SET RADIO "Street Dreams"  
>(#7)<br>Final Draft  
>February 16, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

All of THE GGS are all sitting around the fire pit having dinner.

CORN

(to YOYO)

So that's where you were for the last week.

GUM

I still don't believe you escaped from the Rokkaku Police that easily, though.

YOYO

Did you see the injury that Rhyth got? Of course it happened, yo!

GUM

Okay, okay, I believe you. The morning after I got separated from you guys, I felt kinda bad since you two never came back to The Garage.

COMBO

We all wondered where you went.

GUM

Actually, I thought you went back to your parents.

YOYO and RHYTH exchange a glance.

BEAT

Anyways, I got a way better story to tell you guys.

COMBO

If it's about you, it can't be worth the listen.

BEAT

Right back at ya.

GUM

Can you get to the point?

BEAT

Good thing someone's got good taste. Anyways, my story starts in the city of Fukuoka…

CUT TO:

INT. BEAT'S APARTMENT-NIGHT

BEAT is sitting by his bedside, writing on a slip of paper.

BEAT (VOICEOVER)

I only have a year left before I turn eighteen. I don't know what to do with my life yet, but I know this: I want it to be exciting. I wish that my life'll always be an adventure. I don't wanna waste away in some cubicle for the rest of my life.

The VOICEOVER ends and BEAT hangs the slip of paper from a bamboo sprig.

FADE IN

CUT TO:

INT. BEAT'S APARTMENT-NIGHT

BEAT

(groggily)

Wha…what time is it?

BEAT looks at the clock on the wall.

BEAT

It's just past midnight. I should get back to sleep. That was a great dream-

BEAT is about to climb into bed, but he pauses for a moment.

BEAT

I can make my own dreams come true.

CUT TO:

INT. BEAT'S APARTMENT-NIGHT

BEAT is now dressed in his day clothes and his skates, and he has a bag with him. He climbs out the window.

BEAT

I don't care if this is short-notice; it feels like the right thing to do!

BEAT jumps onto a telephone wire and grinds off. He gets off on a rooftop.

BEAT

I have enough money for a bus ticket, but why pay if I can hitch a ride for free?

BEAT leaps off the rooftop onto a telephone pole, grinds across the wires and, with a well-timed jumps, lands on the roof of a passing BUS. He positions himself in between the ridges on top of the BUS.

BEAT

Perfect-as usual! It's a long ride to Tokyo-to, and I don't even know if this bus is goin' there. I'll catch up on my sleep.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the BUS as it drives OFF-SCREEN into the horizon.

CUT TO:

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL-DAY

Hours have gone by since BEAT left FUKUOKA. As the BUS comes to a stop, BEAT wakes up.

BEAT stands up and is about to jump off the top of the BUS-

BEAT

Shoot! Where's my bag?

BEAT quickly looks around the top of the BUS, but it's not there.

BEAT

It must've slid off while I was asleep! I thought I'd tied it on securely enough.

BEAT looks around at his new surroundings.

BEAT  
>Whatever, I'll work somethin' out. There's no way I'm goin' back home again to get more things!<p>

BEAT jumps off the top of the BUS and skates OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL-DAY

BEAT skates through SHIBUYA TERMINAL, grinding on the rails and doing impressive tricks as he skates. OFF-SCREEN, we hear SIRENS.

BEAT

I gotta check this out.

BEAT grinds up a telephone pole and jumps off onto a nearby roof.

.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the ROKKAKU POLICE in CARS in pursuit of a RUDIE, a boy about BEAT'S age by the name of DIESEL.

The RUDIE escapes using the same technique BEAT used earlier and lands right next to him.

DIESEL

Wow, that was way too close.

(he turns to BEAT and glares at him)

You saw I was in trouble; why didn't you do somethin'?

BEAT

Why should I? It's not my problem. What were you doin', anyways?

DIESEL

The usual. The Rokkaku Police are just as much your enemies as they are mine; every Rudie knows that, especially those of us who aren't in gangs. Where are you from?

CUT TO:

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL ROOFTOP-DAY

BEAT

Yeah, they sound like jerks. I've heard of the Rokkaku Group before; isn't it some kind of weapons company?

DIESEL

I think that's the main thing they make. I'm pretty sure they also make special security stuff, too. I don't know exactly what.

BEAT

I thought you said that all Rudies opposed Rokkaku?

DIESEL

No one _supports_ him, but not all of us fight against him. There are three types of Rudies: those who directly rebel against Rokkaku, like the gangs. Then, there are those who aren't in gangs, but still cause trouble for Rokkaku. I'm not sure how far they get with that, but they don't mind doin' it. And lastly, there are Rudies like me who think the other two types are morons and want nothin' to do with it.

BEAT

Heh. Fighting against Rokkaku sounds like fun.

DIESEL

I doubt you'll think that if you actually have a run-in with the Rokkaku Police. Let's make a bet.

BEAT

I'm listenin'.

MONTAGE: DIESEL'S IDEA

(PAN of the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE.)

DIESEL (VOICEOVER)

We'll raid one of the warehouses in the Fortified Residential Zone, y'know, the place where the Rokkaku Group keeps all their supplies. It's all fenced in, but there's a way in through the sewers. Just make sure you watch out for Poison Jam; the sewers are their turf.

BEAT (VOICEOVER)

Why would any gang want to live in the sewer?

DIESEL (VOICEOVER)

The Rokkaku Police don't bother to go down there. I don't blame them.

BEAT

So what were you gonna bet?

DIESEL

I'll give you this whole box of onigiri I stole-if you can make it out with me.

BEAT

(thinking)

Whoa, I haven't eaten since last night.

BEAT

(to DIESEL)

It's on!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT

So where's the warehouse from here?

DIESEL

There are lots of them; there's one just past that factory over there.

DIESEL points to a BUILDING a short distance away.

BEAT

I see it. I'll meet you there!

BEAT quickly skates off.

DIESEL

(shouting after him)

Wait up! You're gonna get lost!

(sighs)

And I feel that'll happen. Man, that guy is fast!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT

Which factory was Diesel talkin' about again? They all look the same! I need to find a map or somethin'…or find Diesel again.

From OFF-SCREEN, we hear a male VOICE, but it's too indistinct to tell who it belongs to-or what it's saying.

BEAT

Diesel, is that you?

BEAT follows the VOICE for a short time until he comes up to a BUILDING.

BEAT

He must be in here.

BEAT grinds up a large pipe and jumps in through an open window.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE COMPUTER ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT

What is this place?

BEAT looks around the COMPUTER ROOM. There are a few computers in there and one is on. Its screen is displaying a conference.

BEAT

That explains where the voice came from. I wonder what's goin' on?

BEAT goes over to the screen and watches the proceedings.

The conference is going on inside an elegant CONFERENCE ROOM. All around the edges of the room are mounted, numbered screens.

ROKKAKU

(on the screen)

As I was saying, I plan to increase the guards around the warehouses. We've had too many problems with those blasted Rudies! At first they were a nuisance; now they're becoming a true thorn in the side of the Rokkaku Group.

ROKKAKU pauses and looks around at his audience.

ROKKAKU (CONT.)

(on the screen)

There's been too many break-ins and too many delays in the construction of the Rokkaku Expo Building! They cut all of the wires in the vicinity, move the construction markers and take supplies from there as well. Does anyone have any suggestions about what should be done about this?

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 1

How about buying off one of the gangs and using them to gain information on the other Rudies?

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 2

What? We can't trust them!

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 3

They would only take advantage of us!

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 4

I think it's a good idea, as long as they don't cause any damage to us.

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 5

But how do we know they wouldn't cause damage to us?

ROKKAKU

Quiet! Let me speak! I think that's a good idea, but there's no way we would be able to keep tabs on an entire gang, even though they are quite small.

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 2

How about using those tanks we developed? They might be for promotional purposes, but with some modifications, they could be fully-functional weapons.

ROKKAKU

I like it. As soon as this conference is over, I'll have the tanks modified.

BEAT

(to himself)

Tanks?

ROKKAKU

What? Who was that?

ROKKAKU looks at the two-way screens until he sees BEAT.

BEAT snooks him, sprays the screen with paint and takes off.

ROKKAKU

He's in Computer Room 23! Get him!

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE COMPUTER ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

An alarm BLARES as BEAT leaps out the window onto a telephone pole and grinds it until he jumps off on a rooftop.

BEAT

I really hate two-way screens!

BEAT jumps nimbly from rooftop to rooftop as the ROKKAKU POLICE pursue him from below.

BEAT picks up speed, wallrides along a billboard and jumps at the tip of a projecting roof, jumping a long distance to the next roof.

BEAT continues skating until he arrives at the SEWER ENTRANCE. BEAT enters the SEWER.

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT

What a rush! That was the most fun I've had in a long time!

BEAT

(as he skates OFF-SCREEN)

I think I know what I want to do now: join the resistance against Rokkaku!

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. GARAGE-DAY

YOYO

Cool story, yo!

RHYTH

Yeah, that was good…well, for the parts I wasn't zoned out for.

BEAT  
>Bet you can't top that, Combo.<p>

COMBO

Bring it on. I'll blow your story into the dust!

FADE IN

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL-DAY

COMBO

Who keeps taggin' up my turf?

COMBO is standing in front of a freshly-sprayed tag-one that he did not spray.

COMBO (CONT.)

Neither of the Dogenzaka Hill gangs come here often, and it's definitely not from the Love Shockers.

COMBO sprays over the tag.

COMBO

Whoever this Rudie is, he or she must be _really _fast; I've never seen them in action.

COMBO skates off.

COMBO

(as he skates)

They must be talented, too; they can get to all my tags, no matter how difficult they are to get to.

COMBO skates past a WAREHOUSE. He slides to a stop and looks at the WAREHOUSE.

CLOSE-UP on COMBO'S face.

COMBO

This gives me an idea.

CUT TO:

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL WAREHOUSE-DAY

PAN of the WAREHOUSE.

MONTAGE: COMBO'S IDEA

PAN of the WAREHOUSE.

COMBO (VOICEOVER)

This warehouse has an automated garage. Every day, the door opens at 10:00, when the shipments arrive. The next time it opens is 17:00, when the next set of shipments arrive. Whoever's been taggin' over my tags must follow me-and pretty closely, too-to know where they all are, so I'll lure him or her in, wait for the door to close and confront them.

CUT TO:

INT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL WAREHOUSE-DAY

COMBO barricades the fire exit with various objects from inside the WAREHOUSE.

COMBO (VOICEOVER)

The only other way out is the fire exit, and now I've blocked that off.

COMBO sprays his tag on one of the walls and goes over to a large stack of boxes. He goes behind it.

COMBO

All I have to do is wait.

CUT TO:

INT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL WAREHOUSE-DAY

A few minutes have passed since we last saw COMBO. We see BEAT enter the WAREHOUSE.

BEAT

I know I saw him go in here, but where is he? Oh, there's his tag.

BEAT skates over to the wall COMBO tagged and sprays over COMBO'S tag.

The WAREHOUSE door closes.

COMBO skates out to confront BEAT.

COMBO

Hey, you're the guy who's been paintin' over my tags!

BEAT

So what if I am? It's my turf now.

COMBO  
>Not if I can help it!<p>

COMBO sprays BEAT with paint, starting their Tagger's Tag.

The Tagger's Tag should play out similarly to those of the games, where two or more Rudies pursue each other spraying each other with paint until one side tires.

BEAT skates off and grinds on the stair rails. As COMBO approaches him, he jumps off and sprays COMBO in mid-air. COMBO retaliates and succeeds in tagging BEAT a second time.

BEAT skates to the door. It looks as if COMBO will corner him, but BEAT jumps against the wall and wallrides for a short time. He sprays COMBO again.

COMBO takes off after BEAT, but-

We hear SIRENS OFF-SCREEN.

BEAT

This must be the same squad that was following me earlier!

COMBO

You idiot! You should've tried to shake them!

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

You're under arrest! Come out immediately!

BEAT

(to COMBO)

Like that's gonna happen.

(to the ROKKAKU POLICE)

Yeah, I'll surrender-in your dreams!

We hear a loud BANGING OFF-SCREEN.

BEAT

What're they doin'?

COMBO

They're tryin' to get in through the fire exit. It's a long story.

BEAT

Do you think they'll break through?

COMBO

They could. I call a truce.

BEAT

Okay. There's gotta be a way out!

COMBO

I've been in here before, and there isn't.

BEAT

What about that door? Let's see if we can open it.

COMBO

It's automated. It only opens at certain times of day.

BEAT

When's the next time it opens?

COMBO

It'll be hours before it opens again.

BEAT

What?

We hear a loud CRUNCH from OFF-SCREEN as the ROKKAKU POLICE burst through the barrier. BEAT and COMBO hide behind a large stack of crates. The ROKKAKU POLICE never see them.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

Any signs of life?

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

Not yet. I know they're in here, though.

HAYASHI

Shut up and keep looking! I know that Rudie went in here. It'll only be a matter of time until we find him-

(shouts into the WAREHOUSE)

-and when we find you, you're done for!

BEAT

(in a whisper)

So what's your plan?

COMBO

(in a whisper)

What plan?

BEAT

(in a whisper)

I dunno; I thought you'd think of somethin' to get us outta here. This whole thing is your fault!

COMBO

(in a whisper)

How is this _my_ fault? The Rokkaku Police followed you here!

BEAT

(in a whisper)

Shut up! It looks like they're comin' over here.

COMBO

(in a whisper)

This place is big, but there aren't a lot of places to hide. We can't hide here until the door opens or the Rokkaku Police will find us.

BEAT

(in a whisper)

Is that an idea?

COMBO

(in a whisper)

Shut up and let me think!

BEAT

(in a whisper)

There isn't time to think; they're comin' over here!

COMBO

(in a whisper)

I know how we can escape. There are windows way up there.

COMBO points to the windows near the top of one of the walls.

BEAT

(in a whisper)

There's one problem with that: how the heck are we supposed to get up there?

COMBO

(in a whisper)

I'm gettin' to that part. You can distract the Rokkaku Police away from the stair rails near here. If I'm fast enough, I can grind up them and jump, and I'll land on the window sill. After that, you do the same. The window sill looks pretty big from here, so that should be pretty easy-for me, anyways. As for you…

BEAT

(in a whisper)

It'll be a cinch!

COMBO

(in a whisper)

Let's do this!

BEAT skates out from behind the crates, right in front of the ROKKAKU POLICE.

BEAT

Yo! Did anyone ever tell you guys you couldn't hit the broad side of a warehouse? Well, lemme be the first; you can't hit the broad side of a warehouse.

HAYASHI

There he is! Get him!

HAYASHI starts to fire at BEAT, but misses and hits some crates. BEAT continues skating around the WAREHOUSE, performing various tricks to evade the ROKKAKU POLICE.

COMBO

Now's my chance!

He skates over to the rails and grinds up. At the top, he jumps and lands on the window sill.

COMBO

The windows are bolted shut!

COMBO starts to break the bolts.

BEAT grinds up the rail, and jumps, in the same manner that COMBO did earlier.

BEAT

You still haven't opened the window yet?

COMBO glares at him.

COMBO

You had the easy part! I didn't expect the windows to be bolted!

COMBO braces himself as BEAT crashes into him. The last bolt snaps, and the window swings open, causing BEAT and COMBO to fall out.

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL WAREHOUSE-DAY

We see COMBO and BEAT fall out of the window and hit the roof of another WAREHOUSE a short distance below. Both pass out from the impact.

FADE OUT

The screen goes black.

FADE IN

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL WAREHOUSE-DAY

BEAT

Y'know, I actually enjoyed that.

COMBO

(nods)

Yeah, it was fun. But you stay off my turf from now on, okay?

BEAT smirks.

BEAT

You'll have to catch me first!

BEAT leaps onto a telephone wire coming out of the building and grinds it, then leaps to another rooftop.

COMBO

(shouts)

Hey, I'm not finished with you yet!

COMBO takes off after BEAT.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

EXT. GARAGE-DAY

RHYTH

That was a good story! I can't remember if your story was better than Beat's, though.

GUM

Yeah, I can't decide which story I liked better.

YOYO

Me neither, yo.

CORN

Well, we can talk about it more tomorrow. We'd all better get some rest; tomorrow's gonna be hectic.

BEAT

Really? That should be good. What's gonna happen?

GUM

If you shut up and give him a chance to explain, you'll find out!

CORN

Thank you, Gum. Anyways, tomorrow we'll be payin' a visit to the Future Site of Rokkaku Expo. I'm still lookin' for parts to fix Roboy, and I think we'll have good luck there.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

Of all the parts, this one has changed order the most since I started writing this. When this series was originally a twelve-part set of vignettes, this was the second story. When I went with the cartoon idea, it became the ninth episode, then the 11th, then it got moved to the second season where it was the 16th, 18th, and 21st episode, and then it got moved to the seventh episode. Also, Beat's story and Combo's stories were each going to be separate episodes (Combo's episode would've been titled "Trouble at the Terminal") but I realized they would be very short episodes (7-8 pages each as opposed to 14-20ish pages each), so it made more sense to merge them into one episode. It also makes more sense considering the pacing, too.

In the original story, back when I planned this as a series of twelve vignettes (one about each member of the GGs) instead of a cartoon, these were Beat's and Combo's stories. You can probably guess which one was which.

On a side note, I've seen at least five or six different spellings of Fukuoka; it took two dictionaries and a map from National Geographic to find/confirm the correct spelling, which is what I'm using.

I usually don't mention my Artist's Comments from DeviantART here, but you can see those for a bunch of other important information about this episode that I didn't think was relevant to put here.

Next Saturday Morning:

As Roboy's condition worsens, the GGs pay a visit over to the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium. There they'll find new allies-and new foes-in "Wishes Out of Airplanes"!


	9. Episode 8: Wishes Out of Airplanes

JET SET RADIO "Wishes out of Airplanes"  
>(#8)<br>Final Draft  
>February 24, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

PAN of FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM. The camera ZOOMS IN on part of it.

INT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

We see TWO NOISE TANKS carrying a prisoner, JAZZ, over to a cage guarded by another NOISE TANK.

NOISE TANK 1

Hey, Soda!

The NOISE TANK stationed near the cage, SODA, looks up.

SODA

Yeah, what is it?

SODA turns to look at the two NOISE TANKS and their PRISONER.

SODA

You caught another Rudie?

NOISE TANK 1

Yeah, we found her just inside the stadium. We couldn't get any information outta her, but maybe you'll have better luck.

NOISE TANK 2

She was probably tryin' to sabotage the construction, like all the other Rudies who come here.

SODA

Was she part of a gang?

NOISE TANK 1

I don't think so. I didn't see any other Rudies around.

NOISE TANK 2

That's 'cause you never looked, dimwit!

The two NOISE TANKS, with a considerable amount of effort, force JAZZ into the cage.

NOISE TANK 1

(to JAZZ)

We'll be back with the Rokkaku Police, and they'll take you to the Fortified Residential Zone. They're takin' forever to get here! You'd better stay in there!

NOISE TANK 1 starts to skate OFF-SCREEN.

NOISE TANK 2

Of course she'll stay in there! Where d'you think she'd go?

(as he skates OFF-SCREEN)

Why do I always get assigned with the stupid ones?

SODA and JAZZ look on as the two NOISE TANKS leave.

JAZZ

I know it's a longshot I'll get an answer, but why are you Noise Tanks doin' this?

SODA

Huh?

SODA perks up and looks at JAZZ.

SODA

I really don't know.

JAZZ  
>Those Noise Tanks mentioned the Rokkaku Police. Are you guys in league with them?<p>

SODA  
>Sorta, but not really.<p>

JAZZ

What d'you mean, "not really"?

SODA

The leader of my gang, Fuse, sold the gang to Rokkaku.

JAZZ

Why would he want to work for Rokkaku?

MONTAGE: THE NOISE TANKS' HISTORY

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKOWN TIME

We see some NOISE TANKS disassembling one of ROKKAKU'S machines and another GROUP on a computer accessing data.

SODA (VOICEOVER)

The Noise Tanks were real good with both hardware and software, and we caused a lot of trouble for Rokkaku though hacking and sabotage. We were also the largest gang; we have around forty members. 'Cause of those things, Rokkaku viewed us as the biggest threat to his power.

JAZZ (VOICEOVER)

So what happened?

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

We see a NOISE TANK talking with ROKKAKU.

SODA (VOICEOVER)

Rokkaku managed to convince our leader to sell the Noise Tanks to him. In addition to money, the Noise Tanks would get cybernetics.

JAZZ (VOICEOVER)

Cyber-what?

SODA (VOICEOVER)

Robotic parts. Rokkaku also promised Fuse that once we got rid of the other gangs, he'd let us still be a gang as long as we didn't get in his way.

JAZZ  
>I'll admit that sounds like a good deal, but did the rest of the gang agree?<p>

SODA  
>Some of us did, some of us didn't. I thought it was a stupid idea. You can't trust Rokkaku.<p>

JAZZ

You're right.

SODA

Apparently Fuse got some promotion or somethin'.

JAZZ

Really? Like what?

SODA

I'm just a grunt. I don't know the details of it. These days, I don't know most of what goes on here: what we're doin' and why, our main goal-the Noise Tanks have really changed for the worse.

JAZZ

If you don't know what's goin' on, why work for them at all?

SODA blinks in surprise.

CUT TO:

INT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

Both JAZZ and SODA are asleep. SODA, who is leaning against the bars of the cage, slowly wakes up. We see his eyes flicker open, and he turns to JAZZ.

SODA gently taps JAZZ'S shoulder. After a moment, JAZZ wakes up.

JAZZ

(groggily)

Huh? What're you doin'?

SODA

What you said made me think. Let's get outta here.

That wakes JAZZ up. She quickly gets to her feet.

JAZZ

What?

SODA reaches into the cage and snaps the lock. The door swings open and JAZZ skates out.

JAZZ

Whoa, you're really strong!

SODA

Cybernetics do that. Now let's go!

SODA grabs JAZZ'S hand, practically drags her out of the cage, and skates OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

JAZZ

Either we're havin' really good luck or they know we escaped and set some kind of trap. We haven't seen any other Noise Tanks yet.

SODA  
>I know the spots they're supposed to guard. We shouldn't encounter any Noise Tanks.<p>

JAZZ

That's good.

SODA  
>There's an exit up ahead.<p>

JAZZ

Are you leavin' the gang for good?

SODA

Yeah. The Noise Tanks just aren't what they used to be.

JAZZ

Where are you gonna stay?

SODA

Don't know yet.

JAZZ

(smiles)

Well, I know a few good places around here to spend the night.

CUT TO:

EXT. 99th STREET ROOFTOP-NIGHT

SODA and JAZZ are sitting on top of the roof of a tall building, overlooking the BENTEN-CHO SKYLINE. Only BENTEN-CHO is visible; we cannot see that it's still day in SHIBUYA-CHO and evening in KOGANE-CHO.

JAZZ  
>Whenever I can, I like to go onto the rooftops in Benten-Cho and look at the skyline. Benten-Cho is so beautiful, isn't it? I'm glad it's always night here.<p>

SODA

I never thought about it. I can see what you mean, though.

JAZZ stares off at the sky.

SODA

I wish things were simpler. I miss bein' a Rudie for the sake of bein' a Rudie, not to do Rokkaku's dirty work. I'm glad I left the Noise Tanks.

JAZZ

Look, Soda! A star is out tonight!

JAZZ points to a small white speck in the sky.

SODA

So?

JAZZ

You don't see 'em too often. 'Sides, I've heard in some places people wish on shooting stars for good luck.

SODA

Really?

JAZZ

I guess people just need somethin' to wish on. _I_ could really use a wish right now.

SODA

I'm pretty sure that's an airplane.

JAZZ

Then, I'll wish on an airplane.

SODA shrugs. There's a silent moment, then…

JAZZ

Sometimes we become so focused on stayin' alive, we forget what it's like to _be_ alive. I never want that to happen to me.

SODA gazes off, thinking about what JAZZ said. He unzips his Noise Tank uniform revealing his clothes underneath, and throws it off the roof.

We see the uniform floating down from the roof, out of sight.

After a quick silent moment, SODA turns to JAZZ.

SODA

Yeah, me neither.

CUT TO:

EXT. 99th STREET ROOFTOP-NIGHT

The SCREEN is completely black. We can't see anything.

GUM (VOICEOVER)

Hey, wake up!

(to CORN)

I wonder what these two were doin'?

CORN (VOICEOVER)

It looks like they had a long night. Let's see if they know more about this place.

ROBOY (VOICEOVER)

I don't wanna wait. Let's just wake them up now!

(to SODA and JAZZ)

Hey, wake up!

The blackness fades, revealing the blurry figures of GUM, CORN and ROBOY standing over them. The blur gradually disappears as the screen becomes brighter.

SODA

Who are you?

CORN

I'm Corn, leader of the GGs, and this is Gum and Roboy. We're tryin' to fix Roboy; we think he has a virus. The last data chip I found was an improvement, but it didn't solve the problem. I think we need an anti-virus chip.

GUM

The problem is, we've looked all over the Fortified Residential Zone and we haven't found anything like that. We figured we'd try our luck here.

ROBOY

I suggested it. The Noise Tanks hang around here a lot, so they'd probably have that kind of tech-and if they didn't, they'd know where to get it.

SODA

Yeah, like they'd help you.

CORN

What d'you mean by that?

JAZZ

Soda, most Rudies don't know that the Noise Tanks sided with Rokkaku.

ROBOY

What?

GUM

Why would they do that?

SODA

It's a long story.

GUM

Anyways, would either you know anything useful?

JAZZ

We just escaped last night. Also, Soda probably knows a lot about this place. We'll help you.

SODA

(in a whisper)

Jazz, what're you doin'?

JAZZ

(in a whisper)  
>We got nothin' better to do, nor anywhere better to go. Why not help these guys out?<p>

SODA

(in a whisper)

If you say so.

SODA

(to CORN)

Okay, we're in.

CUT TO:

INT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

The GGS, SODA and JAZZ quickly skate from behind one wall to another. Down a nearby hallway, we can see a huge, snakelike MECH patrolling.

JAZZ  
>(to SODA)<p>

Is it me, or does this place have even more security than it did yesterday?

SODA

(to JAZZ)

That's probably 'cause you escaped. There aren't usually this many Noise Tanks on patrol, and there are definitely more Rokkaku Police squads, too.

SODA  
>Down that way is where the Noise Tanks keep their programs. We could probably find an anti-virus chip in there.<p>

GUM

Yeah, there's one problem with that. That mech is huge; it takes up almost the entire hallway! How the heck are we gonna get past it without bein' seen?

CORN

I don't think we can. I think the only way we can get past it is if we shut it down.

SODA

And how will you do that?

CORN

Look how huge its mouth is. One of us could easily fit inside there. The hard part would be keepin' the mouth open long enough for one of us to get in there and shut it down from the inside.

JAZZ

That's a good idea! It's way too big for us to fight otherwise.

GUM

What would we use to keep its mouth open?

SODA  
>I know exactly what to use.<p>

GUM

Good. I'll distract it.

GUM skates over to the MECH and sprays it. The MECH lunges at her, but GUM leaps aside.

While GUM is distracting the MECH, SODA pulls a metal bar out of the still-in-construction wall.

CORN

(impressed)

Whoa! How did you do that?

SODA  
>I'll explain later.<p>

(to GUM)

I'm ready! Get it to turn around!

GUM leads the MECH so it's facing SODA. It lunges, and SODA jams the metal bar into its mouth.

CORN

Great! Now's my chance!

CORN scrambles inside the MECH'S mouth.

INT. MECH'S MOUTH-NIGHT

It's a fairly dark and narrow space, but it's just wide enough that CORN can crawl through it.

CORN crawls over to the hard drive.

CORN

This must be where the main programming is. Time for some sabotage!

CORN sprays the hard drive until it begins to spark.

INT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

Smoke is coming out of the MECH as it emits sparks.

JAZZ  
>He did it!<p>

GUM

This is Corn you're talkin' about; of course he did it!

CORN climbs out of the MECH'S mouth, coughing.

CORN

Good *cough* job, everyone! *cough*

JAZZ  
>Hey, Roboy's been kinda quiet. Is he okay?<p>

CORN goes over to ROBOY. We can see that ROBOY'S lights are very dim.

CORN

He's almost shut down.

(to ROBOY)

Hang in there, we'll get that data chip!

GUM

Where do we go from here?

SODA

Just keep goin' down the hall. Take a left and you'll see it.

JAZZ

All right, let's hurry!

JAZZ, SODA and GUM skate off. CORN stays by ROBOY'S side as he skates, helping him along.

SODA turns and skates around a corner. He stops at a door.

SODA

This is the room.

CORN

Great. Now, how are we gonna get in?

SODA turns the doorknob and pushes the door knob.

SODA  
>Ever heard of usin' a doorknob?<p>

GUM

The Noise Tanks leave the doors unlocked?

SODA  
>They don't expect anyone to get past the security, so they don't bother to lock the doors.<p>

CUT TO:

INT. NOISE TANK PROGRAMMING ROOM-NIGHT

It's a relatively large room. There's a few computers set up on a long platform that wraps around most of the wall. There are many file cabinets and two closets in the walls.

CORN is standing over ROBOY, inserting in the new data chip.

CORN

(as he puts it in)

Let's hope this works!

CORN is about to put in the data chip, when…

GUM

Hey! Someone's comin'!

CORN

Huh?

CORN looks up. We see a SILHOUETTE in the doorway. SODA and JAZZ duck under the platform. GUM helps CORN move ROBOY under it.

A NOISE TANK enters the room and goes over to one of the computers. He sits down in one of the chairs.

CORN

(in a whisper)

Shoot! He's right in front of us. Sooner or later, he's gonna notice we're here.

JAZZ

(in a whisper)

We'll have to get rid of him somehow.

SODA

(in a whisper)  
>Leave it to me.<p>

SODA grabs the chair and flings it to the floor, knocking the NOISE TANK off the chair-and knocking him out.

The four RUDIES crawl out from under the platform and stand up.

SODA

Piece of cake.

CORN snaps in the data chip. ROBOY'S lights flash briefly, then return to full brightness. ROBOY stands up.

ROBOY

Hey, thanks for that. I feel much better now!

CORN

Hey, don't stand up just yet. I need to put your back plate on.

CORN picks up ROBOY'S back plate off the floor and screws it on ROBOY.

CORN

What else should we take with us? I bet we could use a lot of the things in here.

SODA  
>We don't have time for that. It won't take long for someone to notice the mech we busted.<p>

GUM

Good point. Let's go!

THE GGS, JAZZ and SODA skate out the door.

INT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

GUM

Soda, what's the quickest way outta here?

SODA

There's an exit not far from here. Follow me!

SODA continues down the hall, with the others following him. Soon, an ALARM goes off.

JAZZ  
>They must've noticed the broken mech!<p>

SODA  
>See? I knew it wouldn't take them long.<p>

CORN

Well, at least they don't know where we are.

SODA suddenly stops. GUM nearly crashes into him.

GUM

What was that about?

SODA

We can't go this way! More and more Noise Tanks are comin'!

CORN

Well, is there another way?

SODA

There's lots of ways.

SODA and the OTHERS round a couple corners.

SODA

We're close to an exit.

GUM looks over her shoulder. We can hear the NOISE TANKS skating after them.

GUM

Good. We got the Noise Tanks on our tail!

JAZZ

There it is!

Up ahead, we can see a metal door. SODA hastily pushes through the door. GUM, ROBOY, JAZZ and CORN follow.

CUT TO:

EXT. 99th STREET-NIGHT

CORN

Once again, thanks for your help today. I don't think we would've gotten that data chip without you two.

SODA

No problem.

JAZZ

Y'know what, Corn? I think I'll join your gang. For good, I mean.

CORN

Well, we'd be glad to have you.

(to SODA)

What about you?

SODA

Why not? If Jazz joined, then I will, too.

The camera ZOOMS OUT. All we can see is the GGS silhouetted against the 99th STREET skyline, skating back to THE GARAGE.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

The inspiration for the conversation between Soda and Jazz was very loosely inspired by the scene with Amy and Gamma aboard the Egg Carrier in Sonic Adventure. I'll willingly admit I take a bit of Sonic influence with some scenes (you might have noticed it already in some of the earlier episodes-it's a lot more obvious in some).

Speaking of inspiration, I heard the song "Airplanes" and I thought it fit this episode PERFECTLY! It's a great song; there's a link to it in the DeviantART version of this fanfic. The original name for this episode was "Teching Out",a pun that made me cringe while typing it. I don't mind using punny episode names (it's pretty much a staple of cartoons, and has been since the forties), but I try not to make them that cheesy.

In the original story, back when I planned this as a series of twelve vignettes (one about each member of the GGs) instead of a cartoon, this was Soda's story (I forget which story was Jazz's story-this might've actually been hers instead!)

I'm sure a few people were shocked by the "Soda is a Noise Tank" part, but I think it makes sense, especially when you consider that you find him in Highway Zero, which happens to be the Noise Tank's territory.

Next Saturday Morning:

The GGs go back to the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium to stop the delivery of vital supplies to it, but things go from bad to worse as their mission continues! Find out what happens next Saturday morning in "For Your Convoyance"!


	10. Episode 9: For Your Convoyance

JET SET RADIO "For Your Convoyance"  
>(#9)<br>Final Draft  
>March 2, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

INT. CORN'S BEDROOM-DAY

CORN is asleep on his bed, which is composed of some couch cushions covered over with a blanket. We hear a knock, and-

BEAT (OFF-SCREEN)

Corn! Wake up already! We've been waitin', what, twenty minutes already?

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

Beat, shut up! He's had a long night.

CORN gets up and goes out the door.

BEDROOMS-DAY

CORN

All right, what is it?

BEAT

We were-

JAZZ skates over to the THREE GGS.

JAZZ

Guys! There's somethin' important on Jet Set Radio! D.J. Professor K intercepted one of Rokkaku's transmissions!

CORN and GUM exchange glances.

JAZZ presses a button on her radio watch.

ROKKAKU

(on the wrist radio)

Attention, Rokkaku Police Unit 1! Prepare to guard the incoming shipment that should arrive later today. Meet with Rokkaku Police Unit 17 and unload it. The goods will be divided between here and the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium. This will be pivotal to the construction of the stadium!

D.J. PROFESSOR K

(on the wrist radio)

Now doesn't _that _sound like good news?

We hear a CLICK as JAZZ turns off her radio watch.

BEAT

I don't get it. Why does it matter if Rokkaku's sending stuff to the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium? It's nowhere near us.

JAZZ

If Rokkaku finishes it, not only will he have two bases, but he'll be able to get rid of the gangs in Benten-cho as easily as he got rid of the gangs in Kogane-cho.

GUM

And then we, the Love Shockers and the Doom Riders will be the only ones left to stop him.

CORN

Where _are_ the Doom Riders, anyways? We haven't seen them in a while. I'd say it's a good thing, but-

BEAT

Why are we standin' around? Let's go!

CORN

What if it's one of Rokkaku's traps?

GUM

You're right, but we don't know for sure.

JAZZ  
>I've seen the progress made on the Rokkaku Expo Stadium. It's goin' up pretty fast; we need to take action.<p>

BEAT

How are we gonna go 'bout it?

CORN

I have a plan.

CUT TO:

GARAGE STORAGE AREA-DAY

It's a small, shed-like HUT, much like the others in THE GARAGE. The only difference is with the walls. They're convex and ready to burst open.

CORN

Stand back, guys. This could get real messy.

BEAT

What d'you mean by tha-

CORN opens the door, and narrowly dodges a heap of various supplies that pours out. It continues to pour out for a few seconds longer.

GUM

(to BEAT)

Does that answer your question?

CORN continues to sort through the pile.

BEAT

What's the hold-up?

CORN

It's gotta be in here someplace!

GUM

I think I know what you're lookin' for.

GUM goes over to the pile and helps CORN look.

GUM

Here it is!

GUM holds up an old paint bucket and pries open the lid.

JAZZ  
>What's in there?<p>

CORN

(proudly)

Home-made glue.

JAZZ

How much is there?

CORN

There are four cans. I could make more, but-

GUM

We don't have time for that. It takes too long to make it.

BEAT

How _do_ you make it, anyways?

CORN

It's actually pretty easy. All you need is flour, water, sugar and vinegar.

BEAT

(unimpressed)

Really?

CORN

Yeah. You just have to mix half the water, sugar and flour into a thick paste. Then you mix in the rest of the water until it's smooth.

BEAT

Why not just mix it in all at once?

CORN

I dunno. I don't come up with these things. Anyways, after you mix it, you add in a little vinegar to keep it from goin' bad. Then you boil it until it thickens again, and after it's thickened, you put it in an airtight container.

BEAT

Heh, I guess that's pretty cool. So what are we gonna do with it?

GUM

(to CORN)

I think I know where this is goin'.

(to BEAT)

You'll see when we get there.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE SITE OF THE TOKYO LINE-NIGHT

A TRAIN quickly moves down the track, passing the wall that THE GGS are hiding behind.

CORN

Look at the size of that train!

ROBOY

That's gotta have a lot of supplies on it.

JAZZ  
>So, what's the plan? We're not gonna be able to sabotage a train that big, even with all of us here.<p>

CORN

That's what the glue is for. What we can't steal or trash, we'll pour this glue over. It'll cause more damage, plus it'll take days for Rokkaku's goons to unstick everything.

SODA  
>What exactly are we gonna do? There's no way we can all sneak onboard without bein' noticed.<p>

GUM

We're not all goin' on board. Me, Corn, Jazz, Roboy and Yoyo will have the four cans of glue. The rest of you are back-up, in case somethin' goes wrong.

BEAT

Well, if you guys screw up, you can count on us!

COMBO

(to BEAT)

Aside from you.

GUM

(to YOYO)

Are you ready?

YOYO

I'm ready, yo!

ROBOY

Let's do this!

ROBOY grabs a spray can and throws it onto the tracks. The TRAIN hits it, blowing up the can and creating a huge paint cloud.

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIN-NIGHT

HAYASHI

Good thing I decided to oversee this. Something always has to go wrong with things like this. Rokkaku Police Unit 17, investigate that smoke!

CUT TO:

EXT. THE SITE OF THE TOKYO LINE-NIGHT

A ROKKAKU POLICE UNIT runs out of the TRAIN in the direction of the smoke.

GUM

They're in the smoke. Let's go!

From the opposite direction, GUM, ROBOY, CORN, YOYO and JAZZ skate up to the TRAIN. ROBOY goes over to a door and tries to open it.

CORN

Hurry up, they're comin' back!

ROBOY opens the door.

ROBOY

Got it!

GUM and CORN peer around the corner of the TRAIN. The ROKKAKU POLICE UNIT is walking back towards the TRAIN.

CORN

You guys come in with me and Roboy-take and break whatever you can, and put that glue to good use. This won't take long.

The FIVE GGS go in through the door.

INT. TRAIN-NIGHT

CORN and ROBOY are inside a small room filled with complicated-looking dashboards and a large computer. They go over to the large computer.

CORN  
>This is what directs the train; it doesn't have a driver. If I can bust this, it'll take a long time to fix the train.<p>

ROBOY

Which means Rokkaku won't be able to use it to ship goods to the Rokkaku Expo Stadium!

CORN hooks up ROBOY to the computer.

CORN  
>Roboy, access the security code.<p>

The screen remains blank for a moment, then scrolling numbers appear.

ROBOY

I've got somethin'!

CORN looks at the screen intently for a moment.

CORN

I think I know what to do here. Each pair of digits is supposed to add up to a number in the security code. The first and second digit add up, so do the third and fourth and-

As the first and second digits are "1" and "3", CORN quickly types a "4".

CORN

At least this uses easy math. The numbers change so quickly!

As the third and fourth digits are "9" and "5", CORN quickly types in a "14".

CORN turns around and glances at the monitor for the TRAIN'S security cameras. Behind CORN, ROBOY convulses. On the monitor, we can see the ROKKAKU POLICE UNIT approaching the TRAIN.

ROBOY

Corn, I-

CORN

C'mon, Roboy, you can do this! You can pull through!

As the fifth and sixth digits are "8" and "7", CORN quickly types in a "15".

ROBOY starts to convulse harder.

ROBOY

I got-I got the f-first couple num-numbers, but-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE SITE OF THE TOKYO LINE-NIGHT

The ROKKAKU POLICE UNIT goes up to the TRAIN door and stands guard in front of it.

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIN-NIGHT

CORN looks up at the monitor.

CORN

Roboy, are you okay? What's wrong?

ROBOY

I-I can't control myself! I-

ROBOY starts to flash as ALARMS BLARE.

ROBOY

Intruder detected! All Rokkaku Police Units to the side door!

CORN looks up at the monitor again. The ROKKAKU POLICE UNIT tries to force the door open.

CORN

Roboy, snap outta it!

CORN looks around for a place to hide. As he's about to find one, we hear a GUN CLICK.

CORN looks at the door to find himself at gunpoint surrounded by the ROKKAKU POLICE UNIT. He reluctantly puts up his hands in surrender.

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIN COCKPIT-NIGHT

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

We found intruders onboard.

A small ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD leads in CORN, ROBOY, YOYO, JAZZ and GUM, who are handcuffed.

HAYASHI

Ha ha! What do we have here?

HAYASHI walks over to the FIVE GGS.

HAYASHI

Rokkaku-sama will be very pleased.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE SEWER ENTRANCE-UNKNOWN TIME

All of THE GGS skate out of the entrance, BEAT in the lead. They stop shortly after and look out at the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE through a large hole in a fence.

BEAT

That building over there's gotta be where they're bein' kept!

COMBO

Thank you, Captain Obvious. We all saw them go in there.

The REMAINING GGS slip in through the large hole, skate through a few alleys and stop near a few warehouses. They all slip back into the alley as a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR passes by, and continue on until-

SODA  
>Hold on, there's somethin' up ahead.<p>

THE GGS duck into an alley near a warehouse.

Nearby, we see many ROKKAKU POLICE SQUADS loading crates onto a CONVOY OF TRUCKS. GUM, JAZZ, CORN and ROBOY are chained together, and being escorted by the ROKKAKU POLICE.

GUM

What, is Rokkaku too wussy to confront us himself?

ROKKAKU

(from OFF-SCREEN)

Then why am I gracing you scum with my presence today?

Enter ROKKAKU.

ROKKAKU

(to the ROKKAKU POLICE)

I see you've caught-huh? Where is he?

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

He who, Rokkaku-sama?

ROKKAKU

That Rudie we keep encountering over and over again. That Rudie with the auburn hair and the…strange…headphones.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

The one you had us on special alert for? We didn't see him today.

JAZZ  
>(to CORN)<p>

Come to think of it, where _is_ Beat?

ROKKAKU

Beat? So that's his name. No matter, I can use you to obtain him. All it requires is a little patience.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE WAREHOUSE ALLEY-UNKNOWN TIME

SODA

What was that about? I couldn't hear a thing!

COMBO

I dunno, but they're definitely up to somethin'.

BEAT

I'm goin' in.

BEAT skates out of the alley.

RHYTH  
>He really doesn't think things through, does he?<p>

COMBO

You just noticed this?

ROKKAKU POLICE 3

Hey, isn't that the guy Rokkaku-sama just mentioned?

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

It is! Get him!

BEAT smirks, then takes off.

The ROKKAKU POLICE aren't far behind BEAT as he rounds a few corners, grinds up a telephone pole over them and jumps off onto a rooftop.

A moment later, another ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD exits a staircase onto the rooftop, cornering BEAT.

ROKKAKU POLICE 4

Look around! We have you surrounded!

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the rooftop. There's nothing that BEAT could grind to escape.

BEAT

Bring it! I don't go down _that_ easily!

BEAT steps backwards, towards the edge of the roof as the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD approaches.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

You'd rather face death than face us!

BEAT jumps off the roof, wallrides on a billboard, jumps to and wallrides another couple billboards until he reaches the ground.

BEAT

See ya!

BEAT skates OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE WAREHOUSE-UNKNOWN TIME

COMBO

We've tried all we can, and we can't break the lock!

SODA  
>That's some strong metal. Even with my cybernetics, I can't break it!<p>

RHYTH

Don't worry about us for now.

GUM

What's important is to stop Rokkaku from gettin' all that stuff to the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium!

YOYO

We _shouldn't _worry?

CORN

Yoyo, if we don't stop Rokkaku now, we could later be one of the only gangs left to stop him!

RHYTH

What happened to Roboy? Is he fried?

CORN

You could say that. I don't want him to corrupt again and bring the Rokkaku Police to us.

ROBOY  
>I-I'm doin' the b-best I can to keep c-control!<p>

YOYO

So, how should we get you out, yo?

GUM

There might be a key inside one of the cars. Beat lured those Rokkaku Police away, so it's likely they didn't have a chance to hide it.

CORN

Hold on a minute, we got other things to worry about!

GUM

You guys trash-or steal-the supplies and then free us!

SODA opens the back of a truck. COMBO, RHYTH, YOYO, and SODA jump inside.

INT. TRUCK-UNKNOWN TIME

SODA

Now how are we gonna do this?

RHYTH (OFF-SCREEN)

Guess what I found!

RHYTH cheerfully holds up two of the glue containers.

COMBO

Good find!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE WAREHOUSE-UNKNOWN TIME

Enter BEAT.

BEAT

Hey, miss me?

CORN

Good thing you got the Rokkaku Police away from here! The others were able to sabotage the convoy.

COMBO  
>And look at all the stuff we salvaged from it!<p>

COMBO gestures to a pile of bags and boxes.

SODA

Now how do we get you guys outta the chains?

RHYTH

Maybe Roboy can do it.

CORN

That's a good idea. Roboy could generate enough heat to weaken the chain, and then it could be broken.

JAZZ

But what if Roboy corrupts again?

CORN

We'll just have to risk that.

(to ROBOY)

Sorry I have to do this, but I'm gonna have to confuse your programming.

CORN takes a screwdriver out of his backpack and unscrews ROBOY'S back plate.

RHYTH

I don't get it. What is he doing?

OFF-SCREEN we hear a loud WHIRRING, like that of a computer that is overloaded with commands.

YOYO

I guess we'll find out, yo.

The WHIRRING grows louder.

ROBOY

I-I c-ca-n't-

ROBOY starts to flash.

ROBOY

Alert! Alert! Intruders detected on the premises! Eliminate all intruders!

CORN

This is exactly what I hoped _wouldn't _happen! We have to break the chains now!

SODA

The chains are gettin' hotter! I think I can break them!

SODA grabs the chains, winces from the heat, and snaps them.

We see the chains breaking and hitting the ground.

SODA

Ow! I hope I never have to do that again.

CORN

Soda, are you okay?

SODA  
>A little burned, but I can take care of it later. We got bigger concerns!<p>

THE GGS skate back into the alley, and skate through a few more alleys. The ROKKAKU POLICE aren't far behind them.

CORN peeks out of the alley, and ducks back in.

CORN

We'll have to get to the sewers another way! There's a bunch of Rokkaku Police Squads here, too!

THE GGS grind up a fence, jump and wallride a billboard and jump off onto a rooftop.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

Hey you! This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if kids start trying this?

BEAT faces the "FOURTH WALL".

BEAT

Roof-hopping is fun. Roof-hopping as an act of escaping a corrupt police force is a crime. Every state/province has corrupt-police-force-escaping laws that apply to roof-hopping, and local entities such as cities and counties have anti-roof-hopping ordinances. Violation of these laws can result in a fine, probation or a jail sentence. SEGA does not condone the real life act of escaping corrupt police forces in any form.

BEAT lets out a long breath.

BEAT

(to GUM)

Why do we have to say junk like this?

GUM

The network mandated it.

BEAT leaps onto an adjacent rooftop as a bullet barely misses him. THE GGS grind across a telephone wire just seconds before it is shot from under them and collapses.

RHYTH

Hey, I see a monorail!

GUM

Rhyth, this isn't the time to admire the scenery!

RHYTH

I'm not. I just think we could use it to escape.

CORN

That's actually a pretty good idea. Everyone, follow Rhyth!

RHYTH jumps onto another roof. From there, she jumps onto a telephone wire, grinds along it, and jumps off onto the top of the MONORAIL. The rest of THE GGS follow.

From the top of the MONORAIL, THE GGS watch the ROKKAKU POLICE approach.

COMBO

Good timing; it looks like it's gonna move!

YOYO

That was a great idea, Rhyth!

RHYTH blushes slightly.

RHYTH

T-thank you!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

The MONORAIL stops and THE GGS jump off the top.

GUM

The Rokkaku Police aren't around here.

CORN

I've never been to this part of the Fortified Residential Zone before. Where are we?

YOYO

Let's look around, yo.

The GGS skate around a few buildings.

COMBO

It looks like we're on the edge of the Fortified Residential Zone.

JAZZ  
>Hey, I see the sewer entrance!<p>

We see a SEWER ENTRANCE. It doesn't look identical to the one THE GGS normally use, but it is very similar, nonetheless.

COMBO

This can't be the same sewer entrance we always use.

GUM

It's not, but I don't see any other sewer entrance, and it's too risky to go back into the Fortified Residential Zone and look for the other one right now.

CORN

We'll go in, but we'll use caution.

THE GGS skate into the SEWER.

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

RHYTH

So far it doesn't seem any different than where we usually are.

SODA  
>I guess all parts of the sewer look the same.<p>

BEAT

Well, that's it! I'm goin' ahead!

BEAT skates off down the sewer.

CORN

Hey, wait! What part of "we'll use caution" don't you understand?

GUM

"Caution" isn't even a word in his vocabulary.

Moments later, a yell from BEAT ECHOES down the tunnel as he plummets into a large pit.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

If you played Jet Set Radio Future, you probably know what's going to happen next.

This episode was a result of me splitting an episode in half (the other half being "Wishes on Airplanes") and completely changing the plot of this episode. The unusual thing about this is that I didn't split the episode because it was too long; I split it because the plot flowed much better as two episodes. Also, the cliffhanger ending didn't really fit "Wishes on Airplanes".

The method that Corn mentions is actually how you make wheatpaste. Yes, I know how to make wheatpaste. I've never used it (I prefer to use spray glue; it's stronger, dries much faster and it's waterproof), so I can't speak for how well it works (plus I'm allergic to wheat.) Though, from people I know who use wheatpaste, it does the job. 

Next Saturday Morning:

The GGs-and two newcomers-adventure to Kibogaoka Hill to investigate a mysterious disappearance...but what they find far outweighs their expectations. In fact, it could shape the fate of all of Tokyo-to! Keep watch for "Urban Legend" next Saturday morning!


	11. Episode 10: Urban Legend

JET SET RADIO "Urban Legend"  
>(#10)<br>Final Draft

March 7, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN

Hey, Beat! Are you okay?

BEAT

Yeah, I'm a little bruised, but I'm okay.

RHYTH

It looks at least a few meters deep. How will we get him out?

GARAM

(OFF-SCREEN)

I can help with that-

ENTER GARAM. He is standing on the edge on the other side of the pit.

GARAM

-for a price of 3,000 yen.

CORN

You're not in a position to bargain; we outnumber you nine to one!

GARAM

Yeah, but I'm way over here.

RHYTH

He's got a point. We could return to The Garage and get the money.

CORN

It'll take too long to go back to Shibuya-cho then come here again. Besides, we're completely lost!

GARAM  
>Shibuya-cho? That's a long way away. Tell you what; I'll let him out if you do me a favor.<p>

CORN

What kind of favor?

MONTAGE: NINE LIVES' DISAPPEARANCE

NINE LIVES, a gang of Rudies dressed in cat-like attire (cat ears and tails, and claws attached to their roller skates and gloves), quickly skate into the sewers.

GARAM (VOICEOVER)

Months ago, I saw a few Nine Lives members-you remember them, right? Those guys who wore the cat outfits?-headin' through here in a hurry towards Kibogaoka Hill. They seemed real panicked, and I wondered what was up, only to learn a few days later they got driven out by the Rokkaku Police.

CUT TO:

EXT. KIBOGAOKA HILL-EVENING

NINE LIVES exit from the sewers and skate through Kibogaoka Hill, keeping up the same pace, though we can see they're definitely running out of energy.

GARAM (VOICEOVER)

A friend of mine was in the gang, so I wonder what's happened to him since.

SODA  
>Why haven't you looked yourself?<p>

GARAM

I have everything I need in here, and the Rokkaku Police never enter the sewer. Why should I leave?

BEAT

'Cause you're a coward?

GUM

Beat, shut up! We're tryin' to get info from him!

CORN

(to GARAM)

That's a fair deal.

GARAM throws two metal beams into the pit so BEAT can grind up and THE GGS can get across.

JAZZ

I was always curious about what happened to Nine Lives. They were a pretty big gang, and then they just…vanished.

SODA

I guess we get to find out now.

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS and GARAM are skating through the SEWER.

CORN

Garam, it's a good thing we have you as a guide. I thought about goin' to look for Nine Lives at one point, but I never had the time to organize a patrol. Besides, it's so easy to get lost in the sewers.

GARAM

You won't like Kibogaoka Hill, then. Seriously, that place is a maze. It makes Rokkaku-dai Heights look like an avenue.

COMBO

Well, anywhere's better than the sewer. It reeks in here! Hold on, what's that noise?

YOYO

I think it's just a rat, yo.

RHYTH

No, I hear it, too. It sounds like roller skates…

GARAM

Poison Jam! Everyone, find a place to hide!

THE GGS-and GARAM- frantically scurry about, searching for hiding spots.

Enter POISON JAM, CUBE included. They don't see THE GGS or GARAM.

CUBE makes a motion to silence the other POISON JAM MEMBERS and approaches the pipe where some of THE GGS are hiding.

CUBE

What are you doing here? Come out, all of you!

THE GGS and GARAM emerge from their various hiding spots.

CUBE  
>Why are there so many of you here?<p>

POISON JAM 1

It must be an invasion! It looks like the whole gang is here!

POISON JAM 2

Should I go get reinforcements?

CORN

Please hear us out. We've come a long way.

POISON JAM 1

Cube, let's get rid of 'em, now!

CUBE

I don't want a fight…yet. Why are you here?

CORN

We fled from the Rokkaku Police, ended up in the sewer, met Garam-

CORN gestures to GARAM.

CORN (CONT.)

-and we were gonna look for Nine Lives.

CUBE

(thoughtfully)

Hmm…I'm interested in finding them, too.

POISON JAM 3

Don't drag Poison Jam into this!

CUBE

Last time I checked, _I_ led Poison Jam.

(to CORN)

I'll come with you. I'd like to find out what happened.

POISON JAM 2

What?

CUBE

(to the POISON JAM MEMBERS)

Tell the others I'll be back by tomorrow.

CUBE skates OFF-SCREEN with the GGS and GARAM.

The POISON JAM MEMBERS scowl after her.

POISON JAM 1

Good riddance.

CUT TO:

EXT. KIBOGAOKA HILL-EVENING

YOYO

So where is this place, yo?

COMBO  
>If we knew, we'd already be there.<p>

CORN

Garam, d'you know any more about what happened to Nine Lives?

GARAM  
>Nope, sorry.<p>

RHYTH

There must be some Rudies around here. I see graffiti!

GUM

You do? Where?

RHYTH  
>Over there!<p>

RHYTH points to the wall of a building, where we can see faint, but still present, graffiti.

The GGS, GARAM and CUBE skate over to it.

JAZZ  
>I've never seen graffiti like this before. I wonder if Nine Lives left it?<p>

SODA

It looks like this place wasn't tagged recently.

CUBE

Let me look at it.

CUBE approaches it.

CUBE (CONT.)

Yeah, this is definitely from Nine Lives-whoa!

CUBE falls down a narrow, but deep hole. After a couple seconds, there's an OFF-SCREEN THUD.

CORN

(calling down the hole)

Cube, are you okay?

CUBE

(OFF-SCREEN)  
>Yeah, I'm fine. A little stunned, but fine.<p>

We hear CUBE try to stand up-and fall down again.

CUBE

Ow!

CORN

What's wrong?

CORN, the OTHER GGS and GARAM grind down on a rail into the hole.

INT. KIBOGAOKA HILL HOLE-EVENING

CUBE  
>I think I sprained my ankle, that's all.<p>

CORN reaches into his backpack and pulls out a long strip of cloth.

CORN  
>We can use this as a brace. Hold still.<p>

CORN ties the brace, and helps CUBE up.

CORN

Try not to skate too much on that foot.

CUBE

Well, of course.

CORN  
>It's easier to forget than you think. It's too bad we don't have any ice around. That would help a lot, too.<p>

CUBE

Thanks. I owe you one.

The OTHER GGS and GARAM look around at their surroundings. There are many other tunnels that branch off from the chamber they're in.

CORN and CUBE exchange glances.

CORN

You already did.

The hole suddenly grows darker, though we can still see the characters somewhat, and there's a CLACK OFF-SCREEN.

RHYTH

What was that?

GUM  
>It looks like we're trapped down here. Someone covered the hole!<p>

COMBO

I had a feeling this kinda thing would happen!

BEAT uses the light from his radio watch to illuminate the room. It brightens the surroundings a little bit.

BEAT  
>You guys chill here. I'm checkin' ahead.<p>

Before anyone can say anything, BEAT disappears down a tunnel, heading OFF-SCREEN.

CORN

Beat, wait a minute!

GARAM

I'll go after him.

GARAM skates farther down the tunnel, and stops where it splits into two tunnels. He takes the left tunnel, and nearly falls down another hole that's much wider than the hole earlier.

GARAM

Whoa!

GARAM skates back to where the other GGS are.

GARAM

The tunnel I tried was a dead end. When you reach the split tunnel, go right.

SODA

We'll keep that in mind as we go.

JAZZ  
>We should all stick together.<p>

OFF-SCREEN, farther down the tunnel, we hear a loud CRASH. THE GGS, GARAM and CUBE hurry down the right tunnel to see what happened.

BEAT

The tunnel's blocked! A huge pile of garbage fell outta nowhere and blocked it!

The tunnel is blocked, so much so that nothing can be seen through or around it. There isn't any clear way to get around it.

SODA  
>This must be a trap. We should be on guard.<p>

CUBE  
>Agreed.<p>

GARAM

(in a whisper)

Hold on.

GARAM motions for THE OTHERS to be quiet, and sneaks into the rubbish pile as quietly as he can. Moments later, there's a SQUEAK of surprise, followed by the sounds of a struggle as GARAM comes out with a pink-haired GIRL. She's dressed in a red, white and orange mini-dress with a pink and orange tail attached, with matching ears and claws on the fingertips of her gloves and the toes of her skates.

GARAM

And here's our attacker.

YOYO

Weird outfit, yo.

GIRL

Right back at ya.

CORN

Are you a member of Nine Lives?

GIRL

Yeah. Why do you wanna know?

COMBO

Why'd you trap us in here?

GIRL

Why are you askin' me this? You're the ones who invaded my turf!

BEAT

(incredulously)

_Your_ turf? All of this?

GIRL

Duh! Say, you're cute!

GARAM

Is the rest of your gang here?

GIRL

Yeah, they're a few paths down from here…oops. I shouldn't have said that!

CORN

Can we talk with your leader? This is important.

GIRL

(pauses to think)

You guys seem to be all right. 'Sides, we haven't talked with any Rudies outside of the gang in a looong time! Follow me!

The GIRL clears a path through the garbage, then turns back to look at THE GGS.

GIRL

By the way, you can call me Salsa!

CUT TO:

INT. NINE LIVES BASE-EVENING

The NINE LIVES BASE is a medium-sized room deep in the depths of Kibogaoka Hill that can only be accessed through the tunnels. Other tunnels go out of the room, leading to the gang's living quarters. This part is set up like a meeting room, where the few remaining NINE LIVES MEMBERS are sitting around a platform in the center of the room like a table.

SALSA

(gesturing to the other members)

These guys are the other members of Nine Lives!

One of the other NINE LIVES MEMBERS stands up.

TIGER  
>(somewhat warily)<p>

I'm Tiger, the leader of Nine Lives. What brings you down here?

CORN

We heard rumors that Nine Lives came here, and we came to see if that was true.

TIGER  
>So people know we're here? That's not good. Rokkaku's been lookin' for us for a while now.<p>

CORN  
>I don't know if anyone else knows you're here or not.<p>

GUM

We didn't know what to expect with you.

CORN

We just found this out from Garam.

NINE LIVES MEMBER 1

Garam?

He stands up and sees GARAM is among THE GGS and CUBE.

GARAM  
>Hey, long time, no see!<p>

BOTH high-five, and begin a conversation in the background.

CORN

We're the GGs, and Cube leads Poison Jam.

GUM

And Corn leads us.

JAZZ  
>What happened to you guys?<p>

MONTAGE: NINE LIVES' ESCAPE

TIGER (VOICEOVER)

We used to occupy part of Rokkaku-dai Heights until Rokkaku drove us out and destroyed our graffiti. After we were driven from Rokkaku-dai Heights, we fled to here. The Rokkaku Police probably guessed we would head here-as you've seen, it's a great place to hide-and they ambushed us again as soon as we left the sewer. The few of us who were left hid, but the Rokkaku Police have been bringin' in helicopters to look for us.

CUBE (VOICEOVER)

They drove you out already; why are so interested in capturing you?

TIGER (VOICEOVER)

There's a lot more to the story than that. The Rokkaku Police want to capture us for a specific reason besides gettin' rid of our gang. On one of our missions into the Fortified Residential Zone, we managed to steal somethin' important: the Mystery Tapes.

RHYTH (VOICEOVER)

Wow…what do those do?

TIGER (VOICEOVER)

The Mystery Tapes are, well, a mystery. We're not really sure what they do or who made 'em, but they must be important. We found 'em under high-security in the Fortified Residential Zone. We barely got out with our lives!

SALSA (VOICEOVER)

Also, we don't have any way of playing 'em. None of us own a…what d'you play these things in, anyways?

COMBO examines the MYSTERY TAPES.

COMBO

I think these are cassettes. They must be real old, then. My boom box has a slot for them, though.

COMBO sets his boom box down on the table. ZOOM IN on his boom box. We see in detail that it's covered in loads of complicated, intricate-looking buttons.

COMBO (CONT.)

Let's see what they have to say.

COMBO inserts one of the tapes into one of the many slots on his boom box.

MYSTERY TAPES

Watch for dangers from above, allies from below, and defeat from the front.

All will appear when you least expect it.

YOYO

Wha…? These tapes must be broken, yo.

COMBO

Maybe. This is a load of gibberish, but the tapes themselves looked fine to me.

CUBE

(to TIGER)

You should help us fight Rokkaku.

TIGER

Yeah, I'll see what we can do. We're such a small gang now; we're barely hangin' on. I'd love to reclaim Rokkaku-dai Heights, though.

ZOOM IN on TIGER'S face as he pauses to think. Soon after, an excited look flashes across his face; he clearly has an idea.

TIGER (CONT.)

(to CORN)

Why don't you and your gang hold on to the Mystery Tapes? I think they'd be of more use to you guys than us.

CORN

Really?

TIGER hands CORN the Mystery Tapes, and CORN puts them into his backpack.

CORN

Thanks! These should come in handy. Good thing Combo's boom box has a cassette slot...as well as a slot for everything else.

CUBE  
>Well, now that we know Nine Lives is still around…sort of...I can head back to the sewers. Hopefully nothing bad happened while I was gone.<p>

CORN

That's a good point. It was nice talkin' to you, but we got to head back to Shibuya-cho.

YOYO  
>(to RHYTH)<p>

I bet Pots is really hungry, yo. We've all been gone from The Garage so long…

RHYTH  
>It would be nice to go back; there's something I don't like about this place…but I have no clue what.<p>

CORN

Cube, are you feelin' better?

CUBE

Yeah. My ankle feels fine.

CUBE stands up as CORN watches. She skates off after the OTHER GGS and GARAM.

CUBE (OFF-SCREEN)

Ow!

We hear CUBE fall to the ground OFF-SCREEN.

CORN  
>(to CUBE)<p>

Maybe you should take it easy.

CUT TO:

EXT. KIBOGAOKA HILL-EVENING

JAZZ

(to SALSA)

Good thing we have you as a guide, or we'd be totally lost!

GUM

How do you get around this place? Everything looks the same, and it's so…cluttered.

SALSA

You get used to it. It took us a while to get used to this place. Though, it's not too different from Rokkaku-dai Heights. At least that's what I try to think.

A faint HUMMING can be heard in the background.

SODA

What's that noise?

SALSA  
>What noise?<p>

COMBO

Look up there!

THE GGS, SALSA and GARAM all look up.

Three Rokkaku HELICOPTERS are flying overheard. The HUMMING becomes louder as they approach.

BEAT

How'd they find us here?

CORN

Nine Lives escaped here a while ago. When our whole gang escaped the Fortified Residential Zone with Yoyo, Rokkaku must've assumed we came here.

GUM

That actually makes a lot of sense. There's loads of places to hide.

The HELICOPTERS start to fire at the GROUP, narrowly missing them.

SALSA

Hurry! This way!

SALSA skates behind a small building as the OTHERS follow her.

SALSA

(to CORN)

This is your fault! If you and your gang hadn't come here, you wouldn't have led the Rokkaku Police to us!

CORN

How this is my fault? I thought we lost them!

Enter TIGER and the other NINE LIVES MEMBERS.

TIGER

Cut it out! This isn't the time to argue!

EVERYONE turns to look at him.

TIGER (CONT.)

We're gonna need to work together to take down those helicopters. That's why we came up to help you.

RHYTH

Do you have any ideas?

TIGER (CONT.)

We set up a few traps a while ago, knowing that this kinda thing would probably happen. One's close by.

GUM

So you have a plan?

TIGER

Kinda. You guys lure the helicopters over there-

TIGER points to a group of dumpsters further up the hill.

TIGER

And we'll take care of the rest. C'mon!

TIGER and the other NINE LIVES MEMBERS skate OFF-SCREEN.

CUBE

Okay then, what do we do?

CORN peeks around the edge of the building, then recoils as bullets hit the side of it.

CORN

Nine Lives made it. Let's lure the helicopters over to them!

CORN and the OTHERS skate out from behind the building and split up.

CUT TO:

EXT. KIBOGAOKA HILL-EVENING

TIGER peers out from behind the dumpsters.

TIGER

Here come the GGs! Ready with your ropes?

The other NINE LIVES MEMBERS each pick up a rope.

TIGER

Good. Now on my signal. One…two…

The HELICOPTERS come into range.

TIGER

Three!

The NINE LIVES MEMBERS pull their ropes. Each dumpster spills, emptying a huge amount of debris and garbage onto the helicopters. This forms a huge cloud of dust that makes it hard to see what's going on.

SALSA

I think we got 'em!

TIGER goes down to examine the effects of his trap.

TIGER

I can see the helicopters under there. They're totaled!

JAZZ  
>That worked really good!<p>

TIGER

I know, right? I didn't think this trap could take down two helicopters!

BEAT

Two?

TIGER

Yeah, it got both of them. I'm surprised, too.

BEAT

But weren't there _three_ helicopters?

CORN and TIGER exchange a look.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU HELICOPTER-EVENING

We see a couple PILOTS gathered at the front of the HELICOPTER. We can hear them arguing indistinctly in the background. Further back in the ship, CUBE, SODA, GUM, YOYO and COMBO are each handcuffed to a pipe in the wall of the helicopter.

YOYO

(in a whisper)

Got any ideas, yo?

SODA

(in a whisper)

I can break through these cuffs, but we need a plan for what to do after that.

COMBO

(in a whisper)

Let's listen to the Mystery Tapes. I can see my boom box on that table over there.

SODA quietly breaks COMBO'S handcuffs.

As quickly and quietly as he can, COMBO grabs his boom box.

GUM

(in a whisper)

That's a good idea. If it has info on all things Rokkaku, it should help here.

COMBO turns down the volume on his boom box and plays it.

MYSTERY TAPES

Watch for dangers from above, allies from below, and defeat from the front.

All will appear when you least expect it.

CUBE

(in a whisper)

That's what it said earlier.

COMBO

(in a whisper)

Maybe this is what it's talkin' about.

YOYO

(in a whisper)

The helicopter?

COMBO

(in a whisper)

Yeah.

CUBE

(in a whisper)

And if you can defeat it from the front…

GUM

(in a whisper)

Looks like we just found out how to stop it.

SODA quietly snaps all of the handcuffs.

SODA

Let's go.

SODA and COMBO sneak up behind two of the PILOTS and knock them into the helicopter wall, knocking them out.

The third PILOT turns around, and GUM sprays him in the face with her spray can, stunning him. She then tags the window of the helicopter.

COMBO

So, does anyone here know how to pilot a helicopter?

Silence. Only the WHIRRING of the HELICOPTER'S blades can be heard.

COMBO (CONT.)

I thought so. Let's get outta here!

GUM opens up the door of the helicopter and jumps out onto a power line. COMBO and YOYO follow.

CUBE hesitates, waiting for a closer place to jump.

SODA

Come on!

SODA grabs CUBE'S hand and jumps onto the power line. CUBE winces slightly at the impact, but keeps quiet. BOTH grind along the power lines OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. SEWER ENTRANCE-EVENING

CORN

Good to see everyone made it out okay. What happened?

GUM

We got cornered by that helicopter, and then we got captured.

BEAT

(OFF-SCREEN)

Hey, what's she doin' here?

GUM

Who?

BEAT comes ON-SCREEN.

BEAT

That Nine Lives girl, what's-her-name-

SALSA (OFF-SCREEN)

Me?

Enter SALSA.

CORN

Salsa? Where's the rest of your gang?

SALSA

I dunno. I was with 'em one moment, and then they disappeared. I saw you guys in the distance, and thought you were them.

CORN

Well, let's see if we can get you back.

GUM  
>Uh, Corn? That's not gonna happen.<p>

CORN

Huh?

CORN looks up at the sky.

Another group of HELICOPTERS, even bigger than the last group, is arriving.

CORN

Scratch that.

SALSA  
>Well, what am I gonna do?<p>

CORN

You can come with us for now. It's too dangerous to try and head back.

GARAM

I've decided to join up with you guys, too. This is the most fun I've had a long time!

CORN

Good to hear it. Welcome to the GGs.

CUBE

How long have we been gone? I hope nothing happened with Poison Jam while I was gone.

CORN

I'm sure nothin' bad happened.

CUBE

(uneasily)

Hmm.

THE GGS, SALSA and CUBE go into the sewer.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

I didn't notice until I uploaded this episode here that I spelled "Kibogaoka Hill" wrong throughout the whole fanfic. I always thought it was spelled "Kibogoaka Hill" and pronounced "Kee-bow-go-auk-uh". I went back and fixed the mis-spelling in the DeviantART version, too.

The ending changed quite a bit from what I originally had planned. Though the events are the same, I thought many of the plot points felt forced and kind of cheesy at parts, so I had to do a lot of rewriting and rethinking to make everything work. I think it all works out really well, much better than I anticipated.

There were some other minor things that I changed and removed. For instance, I thought it would be funny if Nine Lives was sort of a Warriors parody/allusion (and they all wear cat outfits too), but I could never work it into the plot. It either came across as really forced, too vague, or felt out of place. Besides, Nine Lives doesn't really have too many major roles outside of this episode. Don't worry if you liked them; that doesn't mean they're gone for good. They WILL appear again.

Also, the Mystery Tapes originally gave rhyming-type riddles, but I changed this because they were so cheesy. Besides, I like the "Book of Elders"-style riddles much better; they fit the tone of this show much better.

Next Saturday Morning:

A mission at the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium goes horribly wrong. One GG is lost. Another is found. Another is gone forever. Find out what happens in "Cornered!"


	12. Episode 11: Cornered!

JET SET RADIO "Cornered!"  
>(#11)<br>Final Draft  
>March 14, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

INT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

CORN, GUM, SODA, RHYTH and BEAT are inside a dimly-lit corridor.

SODA

This isn't good. They've made a lot of progress on this place since I was last here.

RHYTH

That's why we're here to sabotage it…I think?

GUM

We picked a good time to come. Rapid 99 caused a power outage here on their last mission, so we should take advantage of this while it lasts.

CORN takes out a blueprint.

CORN

It's a good thing we acquired the blueprints for this place way back when we found the maps of the Fortified Residential Zone. It makes it a lot easier to get around.

SODA looks at the blueprint.

SODA

This vent right here should lead to the generator. The security's way too tight to even try gettin' past the normal way.

SODA removes the cover from a huge wall vent.

SODA

Get in.

THE GGS climb into the vent. SODA puts the vent cover back on.

CORN

If we can take out this generator, we can stall the construction for months, or maybe even stop it completely!

GUM

But what if there's a back-up?

BEAT

So what if there is? With my speed and Corn's brains, we'll be unstoppable.

GUM

You're half-right.

CORN

What half?

GUM

(to both CORN and BEAT)

Guess.

The vent becomes a little lighter. Through a grated vent cover, we can see a room beneath it containing a large and complicated-looking machine. The room is relatively well-lit.

SODA removes the vent cover. BEAT climbs out of the vent and jumps to the floor.

INT. GENERATOR ROOM-NIGHT

BEAT lands on the floor and skates over to the generator. He takes out his spray can and starts tagging the generator.

An alarm BLARES, and red lights begin flashing.

BEAT swiftly skates back to the vent. SODA and CORN lift him up into it and close the vent cover.

Moments later, a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD rushes into the room.

CORN

If only we could've brought Roboy with us! He could've shut off the alarm!

GUM

But if we did, he'd cause all sorts of other problems! Remember what happened last time?

MONTAGE: ROBOY MALFUNCTIONS

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIN-NIGHT

CORN looks up at the monitor.

CORN

Roboy, are you okay? What's wrong?

ROBOY

I-I can't control myself! I-

ROBOY starts to flash as ALARMS BLARE.

ROBOY

Intruder detected! All Rokkaku Police Units to the side door!

CORN (VOICEOVER)

He couldn't help it!

GUM (VOICEOVER)

That's exactly what I mean. We can't rely on him anyone.

CUT TO:

INT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

CORN

Okay, okay, I get your point.

(wistfully)

I just wish we could fix him somehow.

RHYTH coughs.

RHYTH  
>What's that (cough) funny smell?<p>

CORN starts coughing, but a little harder than RHYTH.

CORN  
>It's (cough) laughing gas!<p>

RHYTH

I'm (cough) sure not laughing!

CORN

It's just (cough) called laughing gas.

RHYTH

So it (cough) doesn't make (cough) you laugh? Still, it (cough) tastes kind (cough) of sweet.

CORN

If (cough) you breathe in (cough cough) too much (cough), it makes you (cough) dizzy.

GUM

We (cough) need to (cough cough) get outta (cough) this (cough) vent!

The vent starts filling up with more gas. We can hardly see THE GGS, it's so clouded with gas.

THE GGS hastily climb through the vent. When they reach a vent cover, SODA rips it off. He's about to climb out, but-

SODA

Whoa!

SODA pulls himself back into the vent.

GUM

What (cough cough) was (cough) that (cough) about? (cough cough)

SODA

It's (cough) quite the (cough cough) drop.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the drop. We can see it is quite high.

SODA

I (cough) know (cough cough) what (cough) to (cough cough) do!

SODA jumps out of the vent and lands. He's a little stunned, but he's not injured.

EXT. FUTURE SITE OF THE ROKKAKU EXPO STADIUM-NIGHT

SODA

My cybernetics protect (cough) me from high (cough) falls. Jump down and I'll catch you.

CORN looks down hesitantly, then jumps. SODA catches him. RHYTH, GUM and BEAT each go one at a time as SODA catches them.

GUM

Hey, we made it (cough) out.

BEAT

I could've totally made that jump on my own.

GUM

I would've loved to see you try.

GUM and the OTHER GGS look around at their surroundings.

GUM (CONT.)

You guys stay here. I'll go this way to see if there's a safe way back into 99th Street.

GUM skates OFF-SCREEN.

BEAT

I'll go this way.

BEAT skates OFF-SCREEN in another direction.

RHYTH

I'll go-

OFF-SCREEN, a SCREAM is heard.

CORN

Gum!

(to RHYTH and SODA)

Go find another way out! I'm gonna see if Gum is okay!

CORN skates in the direction GUM'S SCREAM came from.

A small ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD, of around five members or so, has GUM cornered.

CORN

Let her go!

CORN barrels into one of the ROKKAKU POLICE, knocking him off GUM.

CORN

(to GUM)

Go!

GUM sprays one of the ROKKAKU POLICE with her spray can.

CORN (CONT.)

Save yourself!

GUM dodges one of the ROKKAKU POLICE and skates away. She glances back at CORN and hesitates.

GUM

No! I'm not gonna leave you like this!

CORN  
>And that's an order!<p>

With one final glance at CORN, GUM reluctantly skates OFF-SCREEN.

CORN is slammed to the ground by the ROKKAKU POLICE. His skates are yanked off, and the ROKKAKU POLICE throw him into the back of an ARMORED CAR. CORN passes out from the impact.

FADE OUT

The screen goes black.

FADE IN:

INT. ARMORED CAR-UNKNOWN TIME

It's pitch-black, and all that can be seen are CORN'S eyes.

CORN

Ow, my head! Wait, where am I?

We hear the sound of the brakes stopping, and the ARMORED CAR turning off.

CORN

Oh yeah. I'm in an armored car. I hope Gum and the others made it out okay.

OFF-SCREEN, we can hear the sounds of a struggle.

BOOGIE (OFF-SCREEN)

How _dare_ you confuse me for one of those hoodlums! Let me go!

The doors on the ARMORED CAR open and BOOGIE is flung in. In the brief amount of light, we can see that both her and CORN are handcuffed.

BOOGIE

I'm going to sue-

The doors slam shut, and once again, all we can see are CORN and BOOGIE'S eyes.

CORN

So, what's your name? I'm Corn.

BOOGIE

I'm Akemi, but I go by the nickname Boogie. You might have heard of me; I was in the National Roller Skating Championship last year. I'm training to win this year! That is, until those brutes threw me in here! I wasn't doing anything wrong!

CORN

What were you doin'?

BOOGIE

Nothing! I was practicing my roller skating. I stopped in Tokyo-to overnight; I have to catch a flight to a competition in Okinawa this evening. When I went out to do some morning roller skating practice, I got thrown in here!

CORN

Oh. That stinks.

BOOGIE

I'll say! So how did you end up in here?

CORN

Me and my gang infiltrated the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium last night. Rapid 99 caused a power outage there, so we went in to try and shut the generator down for good. Let's just say things went south and leave it at that.

BOOGIE

(annoyed)

Wait, you're one of those "Rudies", right?

CORN

(surprised)

Yeah, of course. Aren't you?

This innocent little question is the last straw in BOOGIE'S already-terrible day.

BOOGIE

(indignantly)

No! I'm a professional roller skater! Why must everyone in this city confuse me for one of those troublemaking street punks?

CORN

(self-consciously)

Ahem.

BOOGIE

This is your fault, you know.

CORN

(incredulously)

How? I didn't even know you until today!

BOOGIE

If it wasn't for you Rudies causing trouble, roller skates wouldn't be banned in Tokyo-to. I grew up here; do you have any idea what it's like having your passion be banned because of something other people do?

CORN rolls his eyes. Boogie doesn't notice.

CORN

(thinking)

It's not like we have a choice…

CORN realizes this conversation-turned-argument is going nowhere, and decides to change the topic.

CORN

I know how we can get outta here.

BOOGIE

How?

CORN

Good thing I remembered to bring that lock pick with me today. I always forget to take it with me.

BOOGIE

I'm cuffed, too, but I'll see if I can get it out for you. I can't see a thing, so I'll just have to feel around for it.

BOOGIE feels around for the lock pick.

CORN

Ow! Not in there! That's not my backpack!

BOOGIE

Oops.

BOOGIE rummages around in CORN'S backpack, until she finally pulls out the lock pick.

BOOGIE

Here you go.

We hear a CLICK as CORN undoes his handcuffs and another CLICK as he undoes BOOGIE'S.

BOOGIE

Thanks! My wrists were killing me! Do you think you could picklock the door?

CORN

Probably, but that's not all we need to do. Roller skates are very hard to come by since Rokkaku banned 'em. You can find skates on the black market, but they're real expensive. If we can, I'd like to get mine back.

BOOGIE  
>I agree; I want my skates back, too. They're custom-made and one-of-a-kind. I won them in a competition!<p>

CORN  
>As for gettin' out, I have a plan.<p>

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

EXT. view of the ARMORED CAR as it parks and a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD gets out.

INT. ARMORED CAR-UNKNOWN TIME

BOOGIE

It sounds like they're gone. Ready?

CORN

Yeah.

CORN starts to pick the lock on the door of the ARMORED CAR.

BOOGIE

This is taking forever!

CORN

You can't rush these things. This is a hard lock to pick.

Moments later, we hear a CLICK and the door opens.

Both CORN and BOOGIE shield their eyes from the bright light that pours in. CORN peeks his head out the door. No one's coming, so-

CORN

No one's there. Let's hurry!

CORN climbs out the back of the truck and runs around to the front. BOOGIE follows.

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BOOGIE

Now that we're out, how will we get our skates back?

CORN

I still don't know. For now, I'm gonna hotwire this car. Can you drive?

CORN opens the front doors and they both climb inside.

INT. ARMORED CAR-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN gets into the driver's side of the car.

CORN

Boogie, you keep watch. If you see anyone comin', tell me.

CORN reaches into his backpack and takes out a small toolkit. He briefly looks up from his work.

CORN

Say, d'you know how to drive? I can't.

BOOGIE

I'm not great at it, but I can.

CORN

Good.

CORN gets down and continues his work.

BOOGIE continues to keep watch for a few moments.

BOOGIE

Uh-oh.

We see the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD exiting a building in a distance.

BOOGIE

Are you almost done?

CORN

No. Why d'you ask?

BOOGIE

(glares at him)

The Rokkaku Police are coming back, and you're still not finished? I thought you said you knew how to hotwire!

CORN

I do, but I've never actually done it before!

BOOGIE

Well, hurry up! They're getting closer!

We hear a VROOM. CORN has succeeded in hotwiring the car.

CORN

I did it!

BOOGIE

(pushes him out of the way to get into the driver's seat)

Good! Now let's get out of here!

CORN scrambles into the other car seat as BOOGIE steps on the gas.

EXT. VIEW of the ARMORED CAR as it haphazardly speeds off, leaving the stunned ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD, who was almost to the car door, in the dust.

We can hear them screaming indistinctly as we see the ARMORED CAR speed off.

CUT TO:

EXT. KIBOGOAKA HILL-EVENING

EXT. VIEW of the ARMORED CAR, which is driving quickly, but somewhat clumsily along the road.

CORN

This is Kogane-cho, right? I don't think I've been to this part of it before.

BOOGIE

It's Kibogoaka Hill.

CORN

Oh. I was in a different part of it a while ago.

BOOGIE

For what?

CORN

Have you heard of the gang Nine Lives?

BOOGIE

Yes, unfortunately. I remember a friend of mine from Rokkaku-dai Heights saying they were a pain to everyone. I remember Kibogoaka Hill had the Skwable Hawks, and a couple others too.

CORN

Well, Rokkaku drove Nine Lives and a lot of the other gangs out, and Nine Lives fled to Kibogoaka Hill. Me and my gang found them not too long ago, and they helped us out a lot.

BOOGIE

Everything about Kibogoaka Hill seems to have changed from when I was growing up. It looks a lot different than it did, too. Heck, I can say that about the whole city.

CORN

Really?

BOOGIE

That's why my family moved away when I was ten. They thought Tokyo-to was changing for the worse since Rokkaku came into power. I didn't understand or notice any difference then, but now…I can see they were right.

CORN

Well, that's why my gang-and the other Rudies-fight Rokkaku.

BOOGIE

Hmm…Have you made any progress?

CORN

Sorta. We've done a lot against Rokkaku, but it doesn't seem like we've done much to defeat him for good in the long run.

BOOGIE

Well, good luck then.

(half to herself)

I guess you're not so bad after all.

BOOGIE glances at the clock in the car. It reads 22:25.

BOOGIE

It's pretty late. How close is your…garage…to here?

CORN

Nowhere near here. We're not even close to Shibuya-cho.

BOOGIE

I just saw a hotel back there. Want to stop there for the night?

CORN

Sure, we can stop for the night. D'you have any money?

BOOGIE

My purse might be somewhere in the car.

CORN looks around the area where he's sitting, and then opens the glove compartment. He pulls out a red purse.

CORN

This is it?

BOOGIE

That's it. Good thing those Rokkaku goons didn't take it.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL LOBBY-EVENING

BOOGIE and CORN are standing at the lobby desk, talking to a CONCIERGE. It's a middle-quality hotel; it's not fancy, but it's not low-quality.

BOOGIE

We'd like to rent a room for the night.

CONCIERGE

Okay.

(to CORN)

You've got quite the catch. Is she your first?

BOOGIE

(blushes)

No, I am not his first! We're not here for that!

CONCIERGE

Sure you're not. Why else would a young couple be staying at a hotel for a night?

CORN  
>It's a long story.<p>

BOOGIE

Can we just get a room?

BOOGIE hands the CONCIERGE her credit card. He scans it, and hands it back to her.

CONCIERGE

Enjoy your night together.

CORN and BOOGIE head OFF-SCREEN.

CONCIERGE

(to himself)

Ah, young love.

CUT TO:

INT. HOTEL ROOM-EVENING

BOOGIE

Well, that was awkward.

CORN

I'll say. But what are we gonna do 'bout the bed?

BOOGIE

_The_ bed?

PAN of the HOTEL ROOM. We can see that there's only one large bed.

BOOGIE

I thought I asked for a two-bed suite!

CORN

I guess they were all booked. Really, I'm too tired to care.

CORN lays down on the large bed.

BOOGIE takes two of the pillows off the bed and lays them down the middle in a line. The line only goes down about a third of the bed.

CORN

What're you doin'?

BOOGIE

I'm making a boundary. This half is mine, and that half is yours.

CORN

Oookay then.

BOOGIE

And if you even think about crossing it, you'll be _walking_ back to Shibuya-cho.

BOOGIE lies down. CORN casts a glance at her, rolls his eyes, and closes them.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL JUNKYARD –DAY

BOOGIE

What a dump! I'm not surprised that you live in a place like this!

CORN

Follow me.

CORN opens up the old dumpster.

BOOGIE

You live in a dumpster?

CORN

No.

CORN climbs over the edge and pushes himself in.

BOOGIE shrugs and goes in after him.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

CORN lands on the mattress at the bottom of the slide and gets up. BOOGIE lands seconds after him, but not expecting the landing. She hits the mattress with a loud THUD.

CORN leans down to help her up.

CORN

You okay?

BOOGIE takes his hand.

BOOGIE

Yeah, I'm fine.

CORN helps her up.

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

Corn! You're back!

GUM skates ON-SCREEN and stops in front of CORN and BOOGIE. She sees CORN helping BOOGIE up, and their hands entwined.

GUM

(a little annoyed)

Who's she?

CORN

She's Boogie. She helped me escape from the Rokkaku Police.

(to BOOGIE)

This is Gum. She's my best friend.

GUM

(somewhat quietly, half to herself)

_Just_ your best friend?

CORN

Did you say somethin'?

GUM

Nope.

(changes the topic)

So, as you've noticed, there's no one else here.

CORN

Really?

PAN of THE GARAGE. It's completely empty, except for CORN, BOOGIE and GUM.

CORN (CONT.)

Why? Where are they?

GUM

We heard on Jet Set Radio that confiscated roller skates got melted down into scrap metal somewhere in the Fortified Residential Zone. The others left to shut down the metal-mounting plant and steal some of those skates back.

CORN

Why didn't you go with them?

GUM

I was just about to; I just had something I needed to finish.

BOOGIE

Can you take me there? Then Corn and I can get our skates back!

CORN

Yeah, you can come along with us.

(to GUM)

Say, how is Roboy doin'?

GUM

He's even worse than before. We found out what was wrong with him.

CORN

What?

GUM

Remember when you installed that software into Roboy the day we met Soda and Jazz? It turns out he picked up a tracking virus from it! The Rokkaku Police are usin' it to track us! It's no wonder we've seen so many of 'em around here!

CORN

I'm better with hardware than software, but I'll try my best to remove it.

GUM

I don't think we can, Corn. I think our only option is to dismantle him.

CORN

How can you even suggest that? Roboy's like a brother to me. We've been through a lot of hard times, and we're not gonna let that stop us! I'll remove this virus, one way or another!

GUM

So you'd risk the safety of us all for one robot?

CORN

When there's a will, there's a way, and I _will_ find a way.

GUM

And the Rokkaku Police _will_ find us!

Meanwhile, BOOGIE is standing next to them, watching this.

BOOGIE

Guys, can we get going?

GUM

Oh, yeah.

CORN

I'll check on Roboy later.

CUT TO:

INT. METAL-MELTING PLANT

CORN, BOOGIE and GUM are deep inside the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. They're standing on a platform high above the floor of the building.

PAN downward. We can see a huge pit in the center of the room filled with pieces of metal of all varieties. Just above the pit is a metal bridge connecting the two sides of the room.

BOOGIE

(pointing downward)

Is that them down there?

We see most of THE GGS standing on the edges of the pit, salvaging roller skates and any useful pieces of metal.

CORN, GUM and BOOGIE grind down the railings on the platform stairs to the ground.

RHYTH hears them and turns around.

RHYTH

Hi, Corn! I knew you were alive!

SODA

By the way, I found your skates.

SODA hands CORN his roller skates.

CORN

(as he puts his skates on)

Thanks. I really missed these!

BOOGIE

Hey, can you guys help me look for mine? They're blue with darker stripes and red accents.

GARAM (OFF-SCREEN)

Whoa! The pile just shifted! Did someone turn the melting machine back on?

The metal pile starts to sink.

JAZZ

It must be on a timer or somethin'; I definitely turned it off!

GARAM

Then who turned it on?

The ROKKAKU POLICE burst through the double doors, and begin to approach the metal bridge.

CORN

Hey! Does anyone have an escape plan? 'Cause I sure can't think of one!

GUM

What d'you-oh no!

BEAT

What?

GUM

We've sunken too far! The edge of the pit is too high up to climb out of!

COMBO

And the Rokkaku Police are gettin' closer!

The chain holding one of the platforms forcefully dislodges. The platform plummets down and smashes the bridge; now we can clearly see ROBOY on it, holding the chain.

BEAT

Whoa! It's Roboy!

SODA

Where'd he come from?

The platform crashes into the pit, and the impact of the landing catapults ROBOY off the platform and lower into the pit.

CORN

No! Roboy!

CORN clearly is struggling to keep his emotions under control: he wants to save Roboy, but at the same time he knows he needs to get the GGs out.

CORN

Hmm.

We get a closer view of the platform and the metal surrounding it.

CORN (CONT.)

I think if we grind up the platform, then jump to that girder, then…nah. There's no way to get to the edge from there.

The camera PANS back to the platform and the metal surrounding it.

CORN (CONT.)

How about up the platform, then the iron sheet, then to that old pipe? That's closer, but that would put us in the range of fire for the Rokkaku Police.

The camera PANS back to the platform and the metal surrounding it.

CORN (CONT.)

I know!

(yelling)

Everybody, jump to the car, then jump to the big iron sheet, then grind up the railings on that platform. You can probably jump from there!

All of THE GGS follow CORN'S directions and jump to safety. CORN hesitates, and looks back sadly at a half-melted ROBOY.

CORN

Good bye. And thanks for that.

CORN jumps to the car, then jumps to the big iron sheet, then grinds up the railings and jumps to the edge of the pit.

In the pit, we see ROBOY's head slowly vanishing into the molten metal.

GUM puts her hand on CORN'S shoulder.

GUM

(surprisingly gently, for her)

He did that save us; I can't believe it. We should honor his sacrifice.

CORN nods slowly, and a tear runs from the corner of his eye.

He and GUM skate OFF-SCREEN after the rest of THE GGS.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

First off, I am SO sorry for forgetting to upload SEVEN EPISODES IN A ROW (from episode 5 to this one) to ! I'll be much more timely with uploading episodes here from now on.

For whatever reason, Boogie was always one of my favorite GGs. She's very underrated.

Initially the "hotel scene" wasn't in there at all. When Boogie was driving Corn, she stopped off at her old apartment for the night. The scene at the hotel is more interesting, but in cutting out the other idea, I lost a funny bit of dialogue.

*The car stops.*  
>Corn: Is this it?<br>Boogie: This is where I grew up. It feels good coming back here.  
>*They both get out of the car.*<br>Boogie: _You're _not coming inside. You can sleep in the car!

A bit of trivia: the "Skwable Hawks" were a gang that was going to make an appearance in the (cancelled) Wii Jet Set Radio game. You can briefly see some of their official art in a video I posted in the Artist's Comments of the DeviantART version; I think they look pretty cool, so they deserved a reference here as one of the (many) gangs that was driven out or defeated by Rokkaku.

Next Saturday Morning:

Cube is back, but what's behind the circumstances of her arrival? And how does this play into Rokkaku's latest scheme? Tune in next Saturday morning for "Tension Squared=Trouble Cubed!"


	13. Episode 12:Tension SquaredTrouble Cubed

JET SET RADIO "Tension Squared=Trouble Cubed!"  
>(#12)<br>Final Draft  
>March 17, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

CUBE is surrounded by all the other POISON JAM MEMBERS.

CUBE

So you think that because I left for a while-

POISON JAM 1

Means that you left the gang? Yeah.

CUBE  
>I said I'd be right back! Did you really assume that I left for good, or-<p>

POISON JAM 2

(defiantly)

Or what?

There's an awkward silence.

CUBE

(acidly)

You _want_ me gone, don't you?

PAN of the POISON JAM MEMBERS. No comments from any of them for a moment, then-

POISON JAM 3

It's about time you figured that out. We never liked your leadership, anyways!

CUBE

So you just were waiting for an excuse to get rid of me?

POISON JAM 4

Yeah. Now get out, or we'll drive you out!

CUBE gets into a fighting stance and takes out her spray can.

CUBE

I'm not going down without a fight. This is my gang, and I'm-ow!

CUBE collapses onto her sprained ankle.

POISON JAM 5

So how'll we chase her out now?

POISON JAM 6

No clue.

POISON JAM 7

(smirks)

I have an idea.

CUT TO:

EXT. 99TH STREET-NIGHT

Some POISON JAM MEMBERS go into an alleyway carrying CUBE, who is tied to a thick wooden, log-like post.

CUBE

Well, if this is how it's going to end, then I'll go down with dignity! Don't expect me to beg for mercy!

The POISON JAM MEMBERS set her forcefully down.

POISON JAM 5

I guess we'll find out how this ends tomorrow.

(to POISON JAM 2)

I'll bet you 500 yen that Rapid 99 will get her.

POISON JAM 2

I'll bet the Rokkaku Police will find her first.

One of the POISON JAM MEMBERS points OFF-SCREEN at something. They all quickly skate OFF-SCREEN.

CUBE

(thinking)

I'd shout for help, but that might attract…unwanted attention. I bet I can find a way out of this on my own.

RAPID 99 1 (OFF-SCREEN)

Hey! It's you-Poison Jam's leader!

CUBE looks up. We see five RAPID 99 MEMBERS standing around her, sneering.

RAPID 99 2

I wonder what happened? What's with the post?

RAPID 99 3

Who cares? Now that we've got her on our turf, what should we do?

CUBE

(scoffs)

Got me? You had to find me tied up! At least Poison Jam fights fair.

RAPID 99 4

Yeah, right! You call knocking our old leader off the rooftops "fighting fair"?

CUBE

(as she tries to stand up)

That was a stupid place for an ambush! Someone was bound to fall off; it just happened to be your leader!

RAPID 99 5

I know what I saw! She got pushed off by Poison Jam!

CUBE

It was wet-she slipped off-

RAPID 99 3 swiftly kicks CUBE in the stomach, knocking her down again.

RAPID 99 1

Shut up, already! I know what we should do with her.

RAPID 99 4

(eagerly)

What?

RAPID 99 1

(to CUBE)

Let's send you off down the river. Maybe you'll wash into the hands of the Rokkaku Police.

RAPID 99 3

I'm sure they'd love to catch the leader, excuse me, ex-leader, of Poison Jam.

RAPID 99 2

Maybe you'll wash down into the sewer and Poison Jam can finish you off for us.

RAPID 99 5

Or, just maybe, you'll wash out into the Pacific and get mauled by sharks.

RAPID 99 2

Have a nice trip!

With another kick, CUBE is knocked unconscious, and the screen goes black.

CUT TO:

EXT. CHUO STREET-DAY

The screen is completely black at first, but it gradually gets lighter as CUBE regains consciousness.

CORN, SODA, JAZZ and COMBO are standing over her.

CORN

Are you okay?

JAZZ  
>We just pulled you outta the river-what happened to you?<p>

COMBO

Hey, I recognize her! She's the chick who leads Poison Jam.

CUBE

What (cough cough) happened?

SODA

(to CORN)

Well, that answers our question. She's okay. Now let's get these supplies back to The Garage.

COMBO

(incredulously)

Aren't you even the least bit curious about what she's doin' here?

JAZZ  
>Yeah. Let's ask her once she's better.<p>

CORN

Well, we can't just leave her here like this. We'll take her back to The Garage.

CORN leans down to CUBE.

CORN

(in a whisper)

Besides, I owe you one for savin' me from Robo-Yoyo.

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

All of THE GGS are gathered in the meeting area to hear what CUBE has to say.

RHYTH

So what _did_ happen to you?

CUBE lets out a sigh.

CUBE

(reluctantly)

All right, I'll tell you.

MONTAGE: CUBE'S EXILE

CUBE skates into the POISON JAM BASE. The POISON JAM MEMBERS look up at her and scowl.

CUBE (VOICEOVER)

Poison Jam has never liked my leadership, but things got a lot worse after I returned from Kibogoaka Hill after finding Nine Lives.

The POISON JAM MEMBERS confront CUBE and start arguing with her, like in the first scene.

CUBE (VOICEOVER)

They wanted to use my absence as an excuse to get rid of me.

The POISON JAM MEMBERS bring out a large log-like post and tie CUBE to it as she struggles.

BEAT (VOICEOVER)

Didn't you fight back?

CUBE (VOICEOVER)  
>Of course I fought back! Well, I tried to.<p>

The POISON JAM MEMBERS drop off CUBE in 99th STREET, and quickly skate off.

CUBE (VOICEOVER)

After that, they left me in 99th Street, and Rapid 99 found me. That's how I ended up in the river.

GUM

So d'you know of any of Poison Jam's plans?

CUBE

I have no clue what they're planning now.

BEAT

I heard Poison Jam used to be in Chuo Street with a different name. Is that true?

CUBE

(shrugs)

Probably not, though it could've been before I joined. Though, I can't imagine them being anywhere other than the sewers.

YOYO

And were you ever part of Rapid 99, yo?

CUBE

(with disgust)

It's just one of those crazy rumors that go around. I wouldn't join _them_ if my life depended on it!

CORN

You can join the GGs if you want, since you have nowhere else to go. Besides, you'd be a good member to have.

CUBE

Okay, sure. I'll do that for now. I think I'd miss being in a gang too much if I became a loner!

SODA

Are you sure you don't know about Poison Jam's plans? They've been taggin' on GG turf a lot recently.

CUBE

(genuinely confused)

Hmm, I never gave any orders to do that…but it wouldn't surprise me if they had been doing it behind my back.

GARAM

Hey, I'm gonna go remark our graffiti, like you said earlier, Corn.

CORN

I forgot all about that. Salsa and Boogie, go with him.

BOOGIE

What?

CORN

(blushes)

Well, if you don't mind. We could really use the help.

BOOGIE

I guess so. If I'm stuck staying here, I might as get in some skating practice.

CORN

What's your situation, anyways?

BOOGIE  
>Thanks to the whole adventure of getting my skates back, I'm now wanted by the Rokkaku Police. I don't think I'd have an easy time getting out of Tokyo-to.<p>

CORN

I'd help you, but-

BOOGIE

You're busy. Still, it stinks that I have to miss the rest of the National Roller Skating Championship.

CORN

When I get a chance, I'll help you get out.

BOOGIE

Don't worry about it. I support your cause. Fighting against anyone who bans roller skating is a good enough reason for me to stay!

CORN

(to SALSA)

And as for you, I'll try to-

SALSA  
>Don't worry about it! Bein' with you guys is a lot more fun than hidin' with Nine Lives!<p>

CORN

(simply)

All right then. Carry on.

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

All of THE GGS are gathered around on the platform. CORN is standing on top of one of the couches.

BEAT

So, what's wrong?

BOOGIE

Do you guys always have to go through this?

GARAM

How'd they even make so much graffiti so fast? There's even more than yesterday!

SALSA

I'm gettin' tired of this; we need to do somethin' about it!

SODA

We need to do somethin' about _them_!

JAZZ

We're bein' run ragged by all this!

COMBO

Corn, we need to show them what's up! This is GG turf!

CORN opens his mouth to speak, but-

BEAT

Hey, why don't we invade _their_ turf?

COMBO

For once, you have a good idea. Let's do it!

YOYO

I'm with you, yo!

SALSA  
>Yeah! That sounds awesome!<p>

THE GGS all talk over each other enthusiastically as CORN speaks.

CORN

All right! GGs, let's go! We'll show Poison Jam that this turf is ours!

His order is met with silence.

CORN looks around briefly. ZOOM OUT to reveal THE OTHER GGS (aside from CUBE) left while he was talking.

CORN

You don't have to go, y'know. This might be real awkward for you.

CUBE

It's not that. It's just…something doesn't seem right about this.

CORN

What d'you mean by that?

CUBE

Poison Jam rarely tags outside of the sewer, and we've…they've…never tagged outside of Kogane-cho.

CORN

That's strange.

CUBE

You go catch up with the rest of the gang. I've got to do something.

CORN

Okay. Feel free to meet up with the rest of us.

CORN skates OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL-DAY

CUBE is skating through SHIBUYA TERMINAL. She grinds up a telephone pole and along a telephone wire, then jumps off onto a rooftop where Poison Jam graffiti is painted. CUBE goes up to the graffiti and sniffs it.

CUBE

Hmm.

CUBE stares at it some more.

CUBE

Hmmm.

CUBE stares at it for another moment, then licks it.

CUBE

Hmmmm.

CUBE steps back from the graffiti.

CUBE

That's not the kind of paint Poison Jam uses. We-they-always mixed eggs into their paint to make it stick to the slimy sewer walls better. It didn't smell pleasant, but it sure did the job. This has no smell at all.

CUBE continues looking at the graffiti in-depth.

CUBE (CONT.)

Poison Jam has always mixed organic pigments from the sewers into the spray paint they use. This is purely synthetic paint, the kind anyone can get.

CUBE steps back a bit.

CUBE (CONT.)

Poison Jam has never tagged outside of Kogane-cho before, which is really weird. Even under new leadership, I don't see why they would use a different type of spray paint than normal. That's too much of a coincidence for me. Unless…

ZOOM IN on CUBE'S look of surprise as she comes to this revelation.

CUBE (CONT.)

Someone is trying to instigate a war between the two gangs! I bet Rokkaku has something to do with this!

CUBE jumps onto the telephone wire, and grinds down it and the telephone pole.

CUBE (CONT.)

(as she skates OFF-SCREEN)

I've got to warn the GGs!

MONTAGE: CUBE'S RACE AGAINST TIME

CUT TO:

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL-DAY

CUBE jumps onto a guard rail in the middle of the road and grinds up it for the length of the road.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROKKAKU-DAI HEIGHTS-EVENING

CUBE skates through ROKKAKU-DAI HEIGHTS. She grinds up a telephone pole onto the wire, but she grinds to a stop on top of the wire as we hear SIRENS coming from OFF-SCREEN.

A fleet of ROKKAKU POLICE CARS speed by.

CUBE

That's odd. They didn't pay any attention to me, yet I was in plain sight. They must be after something else…I'd better hurry!

CUBE skates OFF-SCREEN after the ROKKAKU POLICE CARS.

CUT TO:

EXT. SEWER ENTRANCE-EVENING

CUBE skates down to the sewer entrance and stops. The whole fleet of ROKKAKU POLICE CARS is parked in front of the sewer entrance, but they are all empty.

CUBE

They got here before me! Good thing I know the sewer better than anyone! Hopefully I can still find the GGs before it's too late!

CUBE skates OFF-SCREEN into the sewer entrance.

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

CUBE jumps up onto a rail, grinds it, then jumps off into another path. As CUBE skates through the pipe, we hear FAINT, INDISTINGUISHABLE NOISES from OFF-SCREEN.

CUBE

What's that?

CUBE jumps onto a pipe and grinds along it, then jumps over a fence onto another pipe.

OFF-SCREEN, we can hear the NOISES getting louder.

CUBE

I must be getting closer!

CUBE skates out of the path, and grinds up a series of guard rails, jumping and wallriding between them.

OFF-SCREEN, we can clearly hear the NOISES. It sounds like a major conflict is going on.

CUBE

No! I'm too late!

CUBE stops on a narrow platform overlooking much of the sewer.

Beneath her, there's complete pandemonium. Members of both gangs are scattering in panic as a huge ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD tries to round them up.

CORN

(shouting, though he can barely be heard over the chaos)

GGs, to me! I'm tryin' to figure out an escape plan!

CUBE grinds down a guard rail, wallrides, then jumps a short distance down to CORN.

CUBE

It's no use; they can't hear you.

CORN turns around in surprise.

CORN

Cube! You came!

CUBE

I thought something was wrong; I looked at that graffiti, and I could tell it wasn't made by Poison Jam. I came here to tell you that I thought Rokkaku had something to do with it.

CORN

And you were right.

CUBE

We need to get out of here before we're caught, too.

CORN

No, I have to find the others!

CUBE

It's possible that they already escaped. We're putting ourselves at risk by hanging around here.

CORN

(grudgingly)

Okay. Hopefully, the rest of the GGs made it out okay. I can't see any of them!

CUBE

(half to herself)

I hope Poison Jam got away, too.

CORN and CUBE skate OFF-SCREEN.

EXT. SEWER ENTRANCE-EVENING

CORN and CUBE are standing near the sewer entrance. Only SODA, GARAM, GUM, BOOGIE, and RHYTH are with them.

CORN

Where's everyone else?

GARAM

I dunno. Boogie went with me when I escaped.

BOOGIE

You took me with you. Good thing you know the sewer so well, otherwise I would've never made it out.

GARAM

Heh, it was nothin'.

RHYTH

That was actually kind of fun... in a frightening way.

SODA  
>I'm worried about Jazz.<p>

CORN

We should rescue her and the others as soon as we can.

GUM

That's gonna be real hard. No one's ever pulled off a successful jail break from the Fortified Residential Zone Prison.

GARAM

We should try to get a lay of the land: scout around, look for entrances, escape routes, all those things. I'd be up for that!

GUM

That sounds like a good idea.

CORN

How 'bout this? Tomorrow, we'll start to cover up the fake Poison Jam graffiti, and once that's done, we'll start lookin' around the Fortified Residential Zone.

GUM

Good call.

SODA

Yeah. We've had too long of a day to deal with that now.

ZOOM OUT on the REMAINING GGS, who can only be seen in silhouette against the sunset.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

Cube's popped up a lot lately in recent episodes, and now she's going to make a lot more appearances. Poison Jam will also be making another major appearance-though that's not happening for a while.

It has occurred to me that this is Rapid 99's first appearance in the cartoon (Rapid 99 is first mentioned in an earlier episode, though). Like with Poison Jam, they'll also appear at a later date. Same goes for all the other gangs.

Next Saturday Morning:

Well, now what? Half the GGs are captured by the Rokkaku Police, and the rest have got some serious trouble coming their way. Things can't get any worse for the GGs...or can they? Find out in the season finale, "Double Dealings"!


	14. Episode 13: Double Dealings

JET SET RADIO "Double Dealings"  
>(#13)<br>Final Draft  
>March 24, 2012<p>

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. ZOOM IN on an alley.

A LONE RUDIE (we can't see any details or tell who he is) dash through an alley, sticking to the shadows, and round the corner of a building. A ROKKAKU POLICE CAR passes by, and he ducks behind the corner. A door opens for the ROKKAKU POLICE CAR and after a moment, the LONE RUDIE skates inside after it as the door closes.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE WAREHOUSE-UNKNOWN TIME

The LONE RUDIE is inside a large, dark room. It's fairly empty aside from stacks of boxes lining the walls and making aisles through the warehouse.

The LONE RUDIE skates between the stacks of boxes until he encounters a grid of security lasers blocking hall into the next section.

The LONE RUDIE stops for a moment to examine the security lasers. We can only see him from behind, in silhouette.

After observing the lasers, The LONE RUDIE deftly leaps, twists and slides in between and around them. Now in another section of the warehouse, he skates over to a panel in the wall, opens it up, and sprays it.

LONE RUDIE

That should take out the alarm! Now, the supplies I need should be around here.

The LONE RUDIE skates over to some boxes and starts rummaging through them.

Moments later, an ALARM BLARES, and the room lights up with red flashing lights.

LONE RUDIE

(obscured by the flashing lights, holding a couple spray cans in his hands)

What? Didn't I just break the alarm?

The LONE RUDIE grabs as much as he can carry and skates down the hall into the first section of the warehouse. He's nearly at the door when a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR pulls through into the warehouse.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

There's the intruder! Fire!

The LONE RUDIE swerves, narrowly avoiding the CAR, and skates through the door.

LONE RUDIE

That was way too close-whoa!

A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD, along with a few other CARS, fires on him as he skates out. He quickly jumps over one of the cars and skates away.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

What do we do now?

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

Turn your cars around and get that Rudie!

The LONE RUDIE skates into an alley. OFF-SCREEN, we can hear CARS coming up behind him.

LONE RUDIE

Shoot! It's a dead end!

ROKKAKU POLICE 2 (OFF-SCREEN)

He went that way!

The LONE RUDIE desperately looks around for a way out of the alley as-

We hear a CLICK OFF-SCREEN.

The ROKKAKU POLICE have him at gunpoint. He's in the shadows; we still have not had a chance to see him clearly.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

You're under arrest in the name of Rokkaku Gouji!

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD escorts the LONE RUDIE into the room. He looks around, both in fear and in awe of the elegant, yet daunting room. We can still only see him in silhouette; the lighting isn't very bright.

LONE RUDIE

Why'd you bring me here? This place looks too nice to be the prison.

ROKKAKU

You're only being spared because I need a Rudie to do me a favor.

LONE RUDIE

(defiantly)  
>No! I'm not workin' for you!<p>

ROKKAKU

Have you heard of the GGs?

LONE RUDIE

Yeah. Everyone who lives in Shibuya-cho knows about them.

ROKKAKU

I'll give you a reward if you can learn the location of the GGs' hideout.

LONE RUDIE

(scoffs)

Yeah, and what's that gonna be?

ROKKAKU

You get to leave this place alive!

Two of the ROKKAKU POLICE hold the LONE RUDIE in place and another forces a clunky bracelet onto his wrist.

LONE RUDIE

What's this thing? Some sorta fancy handcuff?

ROKKAKU

It contains a small explosive that I have the detonator for. You have three days to find the GGs' base or I will detonate the explosive.

LONE RUDIE

(pauses to consider his options)

Sure-

(as he steps forward. This is the first time we can see him clearly)

-or my name isn't Clutch!

CUT TO:

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL-DAY

CLUTCH

Good thing Rokkaku tracked these Rudies for a while, or I'd never find them! He came close to findin' them, but I'll be the one to finish the job.

CLUTCH adjusts the explosive bracelet on his wrist.

CLUTCH (CONT.)

Then I can get outta this thing! It's really started to hurt after two days of wearin' it!

CLUTCH takes out a piece of paper.

CLUTCH (CONT.)

They should be somewhere around these coordinates. I know exactly what types of things to look for-

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

Hey, I know there aren't that many of us, but we still have to do what we can!

CUBE (OFF-SCREEN)

At least we have those maps of the Fortified Residential Zone. Where did you get those, anyways?

GARAM (OFF-SCREEN)

Yeah, I bet those would be real handy in the sewers.

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

I'll tell you when we get back to The Garage.

CORN, GARAM, CUBE and the other REMAINING GGS skate ON-SCREEN and pass CLUTCH, who's standing a good distance away from them. He's too far away for any of them to notice.

CLUTCH

That's gotta be them!

CLUTCH skates into the alleyway THE GGS just left.

CLUTCH

(as he looks around)

Their base is probably nearby.

CLUTCH continues skating through the alley and into a JUNKYARD.

EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL JUNKYARD–DAY

CLUTCH

This seems like a great place for a base! Now all I have to do is find the entrance.

PAN of the JUNKYARD. It's filled with all varieties of trash, including old furniture, broken dumpsters, rusted cars, and various other junk.

CLUTCH glances over at an old fence with many holes in it.

CLUTCH

Could there be somethin' behind it? Hmm.

CLUTCH looks a little closer.

CLUTCH

Nah. There's nothin' but wall behind it.

CLUTCH looks at a broken car. The door hinge is rusted, and the door is ajar.

CLUTCH

That'd make a good entrance for a base.

CLUTCH goes over to look at it. He peeks inside and looks inside.

CLUTCH

This was an awesome car at one point…but no, there's nothin' here.

CLUTCH skates over to a huge bookshelf on the ground.

With effort, CLUTCH nudges it aside a little.

CLUTCH

No way is this a cover for an entrance! It's way too heavy!

CLUTCH sees a broken mattress on the ground, and lifts it up to look under it.

CLUTCH

Nope. Gotta keep lookin'!

CLUTCH

Hmm, how about that dumpster?

CLUTCH skates over to the old dumpster and opens up the lid. He peers down into it for a moment.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW down into the dumpster.

CLUTCH raises his head out with a satisfied smirk on his face.

CLUTCH

Found it.

CLUTCH hoists himself over the edge of the dumpster.

BEHIND VIEW of CLUTCH sliding down the tunnel. View changes to a SIDE-SCROLLING VIEW and again to a WORM'S EYE VIEW of CLUTCH, who looks both surprised and like he's enjoying the ride. It changes to an EXTERIOR VIEW, and CLUTCH comes shooting out. He lands in a sitting position on the old mattress at the bottom, looking a little dazed, but excited.

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

CLUTCH

(stands up)

Whoa, what a rush! That was awesome!

PAN of THE GARAGE. There's no one there.

CLUTCH

It looks like they all left. Now that I've found a way into this place, I need to find a way out before those guys come back.

CLUTCH skates towards the huts.

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

CLUTCH

(as he passes the huts)

Wow, it's pretty impressive they built all of this. Heh, I probably would've joined a gang if I knew they made this type of stuff for their bases. It must make things a lot easier to stay permanently in one place. I'm gonna check these out.

CUT TO:

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

CLUTCH

Bummer. Nothin' good to steal in there.

PAN of THE GARAGE. ZOOM IN on the STORAGE ALCOVE.

CLUTCH

I wonder what that little area over there's for?

CLUTCH jumps onto one of the stair rails, grinds it, jumps onto a platform and turns to face the STORAGE ALCOVE.

We can now see the STORAGE ALCOVE in detail. It's fairly small, but big enough for a couple people to fit into. It's stocked with various supplies: food, spray paint, et cetera.

CLUTCH hops into the STORAGE ALCOVE and starts rooting through the things in there.

CLUTCH

This was a good find-aha!

CLUTCH pulls out a small box buried underneath some of the supplies.

CLUTCH

This should be good.

CLUTCH opens up the small box. We can see that it has a small amount of money in it.

CLUTCH

Awesome. It might not be much, but it's enough of a reward for me.

CLUTCH picks up the small box and as many supplies as he can.

CLUTCH

Now to find a way out!

CLUTCH glances around THE GARAGE, until he sees the pulley elevator.

CLUTCH

Perfect!

CLUTCH jumps onto the platform and jumps down onto the ground. He begins to skate towards the pulley elevator when we hear BARKING from OFF-SCREEN.

CLUTCH

What?

We see POTS running towards CLUTCH, barking.

CLUTCH

They have a dog, too?

CLUTCH grinds along the edge of the half-pipe and jumps off on the other side of it.

POTS skids to a stop at the edge of the half-pipe and stands barking at CLUTCH from the other side.

CLUTCH notices CORN'S WORKSHOP.

CLUTCH

I wonder what's in here?

OFF-SCREEN in the distance, we hear a THUMP.

On the other side of THE GARAGE, CORN and the OTHER GGS have returned.

CUBE

Hey, the dog is barking. Is something wrong?

BOOGIE

I think he's just happy to see us.

CORN

I dunno. Pots has never barked like this when we've returned other times.

POTS runs over to THE GGS, barking in CLUTCH'S direction.

CORN

What's over there…hey! An intruder!

CLUTCH sees THE GGS approaching him. He's already almost at the top of the pulley elevator.

GUM

Hey! Get back here!

CLUTCH climbs out of the basket, and skates OFF-SCREEN. A few seconds later, THE GGS arrive at the pulley elevator. POTS continues to bark for a few moments.

GARAM

Shoot! He got away!

CORN

That's the first time we've ever had anyone but a GG get in here. I wonder who he was-

GUM

-and how he found us?

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

CLUTCH exits the sewer, and skates out of the pipe.

CLUTCH

As soon as I get to Rokkaku and give him the 411 about the GGs' base, I'm outta here! I'll never make the mistake of comin' back here again!

CLUTCH gets tackled to the ground by COMBO.

COMBO

Got him. This must be the guy that was mentioned on Jet Set Radio.

JAZZ

I still gotta wonder how he found our base in the first place, but...

SALSA

We knew we were takin' a risk to stay here, but it paid off!

BEAT

Now we can return all the stuff he took from our base.

YOYO

I had a feeling he'd come through here, yo. This is the way most Rudies take into the Fortified Residential Zone.

SALSA grabs the small money box and the supplies from CLUTCH.

SALSA

We'll be takin' those back.

CLUTCH

Now, will you guys let me go?

COMBO

You're comin' with us. You can't get off that easy.

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

All of THE GGS-and CLUTCH- are gathered in the meeting area.

CORN

So how did you guys escape?

JAZZ  
>The weirdest thing happened.<p>

MONTAGE: THE GGS' ESCAPE

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

A couple ROKKAKU POLICE CARS park. THE GGS, all handcuffed, are led out of the CARS by one SQUAD. Once away from the OTHER SQUADS, the ROKKAKU POLICE start unlocking the handcuffs.

JAZZ

(bewildered)

What're you guys doin'?

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

I think what Rokkaku is doing to Tokyo-to is wrong, but I can't stand up to him without losing my job-

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

Or worse.

(shudders)

Much, much worse.

BEAT

So not all of you support Rokkaku?

ROKKAKU POLICE 3

Many of us don't, but are afraid to act on it.

ROKKAKU POLICE 4

This city has gone downhill since Rokkaku took charge. Tonight, some of us planned a mutiny.

With a CLICK, the last pair of handcuffs drops to the ground.

ROKKAKU POLICE 5

I suggest you get out of here as quickly as you can.

ROKKAKU POLICE 3

Some of us started a jailbreak. Most the Rokkaku Police are taking care of that, so you shouldn't have a hard time escaping.

SALSA

(as he and the OTHER GGS skate off)

Hey, thanks!

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

No problem.

ROKKAKU POLICE 4

You keep up your end of the fight; tonight, it's our turn.

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

SALSA  
>We met up with Yoyo in the sewer.<p>

COMBO

Boy, were we surprised to see him! He must've been freed during the jailbreak.

CUBE

There was a jailbreak in the Fortified Residential Zone-and it was successful? That's unheard of!

YOYO  
>Well, it was sort of successful, yo. It looked like it ended a few minutes after I got out. The Rokkaku Police shut it down really fast.<p>

CORN

Bummer. There's still a lot of Rudies imprisoned there. I'd like to free them-and the other prisoners-someday. Still, I hate to think about what'll happen to those police who mutinied.

JAZZ  
>Hmm. I'm surprised they did that.<p>

GUM

Anyways, what about this jerk?

GUM gestures to CLUTCH.

CORN

(to CLUTCH)

How did you find our base?

CLUTCH

Rokkaku didn't know the exact location, but he had a good idea of where in Shibuya-cho you might be. The tracking info he gave me said that it was in Dogenzaka Hill.

GUM

(horrified)

He knows that much?

(exchanges a glance with CORN)

The tracking program that infected Roboy!

SODA

But Roboy was destroyed a while ago.

COMBO

He must have some other way to track us…but how?

BEAT  
>Whoa, let's backtrack a bit. You were workin' for Rokkaku?<p>

CLUTCH

No. I was gettin' supplies in the Fortified Residential Zone, and got caught. Then the Rokkaku Police put this-

(CLUTCH holds out his arm to show off the explosive bracelet)

-on me and threatened to detonate it if I didn't find your base in three days.

CORN

D'you want me to get it off for you?

CLUTCH  
>Yeah, it really hurts after havin' it on for a couple days.<p>

CORN reaches into his backpack, and pulls out a screwdriver. He begins to unscrew the bolts holding it together. Pieces of the bracelet break off as CORN does this, until the whole bracelet is off CLUTCH'S wrist.

CLUTCH

(flexing his wrist)

Hey, thanks! I owe you one. Can I join you guys?

SALSA

What?

SODA

After all this?

JAZZ  
>Corn, don't do it!<p>

GARAM

This is a bad idea!

BEAT

We can't trust him!

COMBO  
>I hate to say this, but I agree with Beat. We can't trust this guy so soon after he tried to rob us.<p>

GUM

Everyone, quiet! Corn knows what he's doin'.

The OTHER GGS stare at her.

GUM

Think about it: if we let Clutch go, there'd be nothin' to stop him from goin' straight back to Rokkaku-or tellin' anyone else who'd want to know where our base is.

CORN

That's a great point; I didn't even think of that. Thanks, Gum.

GUM

(with a slight smile)

It was nothin'.

CORN and GUM exchange a glance, but SODA interrupts.

SODA

So what'll you do about Clutch?

CORN

Nothin'. He's a member of the GGs now.

BEAT

(incredulously)

Just like that? Shouldn't we do somethin' to test his loyalty?

CORN

(with a smile)

I know just the thing.

CORN lays out a map on the floor. All of THE GGS gather around to look at it.

CORN (CONT.)

Combo, d'you remember what the Mystery Tapes said earlier today?

COMBO

Yeah. Here's my boom box.

COMBO places his boom box next to the map and hits a button.

MYSTERY TAPES

The heart of Rokkaku blazes at the center. Fools rush in; pick your path carefully. But be careful of other threats; your salvation will be your destruction.

CUBE

Your salvation will be your destruction?

JAZZ

I have no clue what that could mean.

CORN

I've figured out part of it. I think it means Rokkaku's main computer system. With the info we could gain from that, we could possibly overthrow Rokkaku once and for all!

CLUTCH

Great! So when do we start?

CORN

Gum, take Yoyo, Jazz, Combo, Soda and Clutch with you.

(to COMBO)

We'll need your boom box more than ever.

COMBO

I'll go, but my boom box is stayin' home.

(he casts an obvious side glance at CLUTCH)

JAZZ

But why's Clutch comin' with us?

CORN

You wanted a chance for him to prove his loyalty. Here it is.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE

THE GGS skate towards a building and duck behind a corner as a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR passes by. JAZZ takes out a spray can and throws it at a building corner. It explodes, releasing a cloud of paint.

A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD runs out to see what happened.

GUM

Let's go!

GUM and the OTHER GGS skate through the cloud of paint and into the building.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE CORE

SODA

I can't believe we made it this far.

GUM

Me neither. We've had loads of close calls today, but overall this is goin' better than I planned.

JAZZ

I wonder how things are goin' for Yoyo and Clutch?

GUM

I guess they're doin' good. Corn was right. I may not trust Clutch, but I do trust Corn's judgment.

SODA skates over to a security panel and sprays it.

SODA

That takes care of some of the security.

JAZZ

Quick, hide!

THE GGS hide behind the corners of the walls as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD enters the hallway. Aside from them and THE GGS, the hallway is completely empty. There's no place to hide.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

I heard noises coming from down here. Look around these halls.

The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD starts to split up. THE GGS tense, preparing to retreat as the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD approaches.

We hear a beeping. One of the ROKKAKU POLICE takes out his cellphone.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

An alarm went off not too far from here!

ROKKAKU POLICE 2 points OFF-SCREEN.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2 (CONT.)

It came from this way!

The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD runs OFF-SCREEN. GUM lets out a sigh of relief.

SODA

That was way too close!

GUM

Let's get goin'!

THE GGS skate down one of the halls, then get into an elevator. We see that the elevator has 19 floors.

JAZZ  
>What floor should we pick?<p>

GUM

The Mystery Tapes said that it was in the center. I know that meant this building's in the center of the Fortified Residential Zone, but I also think it means that the main computer system is in the center of this building. That means the 9th floor would be the center.

SODA

It's worth a shot.

GUM presses the 9th floor button.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE CORE 9TH FLOOR-UNKNOWN TIME

The elevator door opens, and THE GGS exit.

JAZZ

Good thing that other alarm went off. It means most of the Rokkaku Police are gone from this place.

GUM

Shh!

THE GGS duck into a doorway as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD passes by.

SODA  
>We still need to be on guard.<p>

SODA peeks his head out of the doorway. A couple ROKKAKU POLICE, on the other side of the door and not noticing SODA, forcefully push the door shut, unintentionally slamming it into SODA'S head.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1 (OFF-SCREEN)

I really hate it when people leave doors open.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2 (OFF-SCREEN)

Me, too.

INT. CORE SIDE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

JAZZ

You okay?

SODA

I'll be fine.

After a moment, SODA gets up and looks out the door.

SODA

The coast is clear.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE CORE 9TH FLOOR-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS skate out of the room and down the hall. They stop at a large door.

GUM

This is it! This must be the core.

GUM takes out a spray can and sprays the security panel on the door.

GUM (CONT.)

That should do it. Yoyo and Clutch already took out the rest of the security, so we're all clear.

GUM opens the door, and THE GGS skate in.

CUT TO:

INT. CORE-UNKNOWN TIME

The Core is a massive room filled up largely by a massive supercomputer. It has multiple screens and keyboards, and there is lots of complicated-looking computer equipment lying around on desks along the walls.

SODA

Whoa. I've never seen a computer quite like this!

GUM

I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I wish we still had Roboy. Then we could hack it.

SODA

I doubt Roboy could've hacked a computer like this.

GUM

Well, we can still sabotage it.

JAZZ

Guys! I heard somethin'!

THE GGS hide under the computers. We see YOYO and CLUTCH enter ON-SCREEN.

YOYO

We turned off all of the security, yo. Even though we accidentally set off the alarm then, I'd think the others would've made it here by now.

GUM

Yoyo! Clutch! You're here!

CLUTCH  
>Guess what we found!<p>

CLUTCH hands GUM a notecard.

CLUTCH  
>I think this is the password for this computer. I found it on one of the desks in here.<p>

GUM

Great!

GUM takes out the notecard and while looking at it, types in the password.

GUM

Good find, Clutch. We're inside the network now. I wish Corn had come along; he'd be so excited!

SODA

Let's see…oh! Look at these blueprints. It looks like the plan here is to convert a street sweeper into a weapon to catch Rudies.

GUM

It looks like we can print these out. I didn't see a printer, though.

CLUTCH

It's on the other side of the room.

CLUTCH skates over to the printer to collect any papers printed out.

GUM

We'll bring these plans back to Corn, so he can look over 'em and figure out how to defeat these things. In the meantime, I'll delete these. This should set Rokkaku back a bit.

GUM clicks the "delete" button.

JAZZ

Look what I pulled up. Rokkaku's been lookin' into a way to combine the DNA of Rudies into robots to try and stop us-that's horrible!

YOYO

It looks like he's already started, yo. Let's delete these plans so he can't make any more.

SODA

I browsed some more and found this plan to equip one of the trains at the Tokyo Line with weapons to take out Rudies. Deleted.

JAZZ

This blueprint is for some type of alternate reality portal. It looks a lot older than the other blueprints.

SODA

But it's been updated recently.

JAZZ

Oh, this is interesting! I knew Rokkaku had to have some kinda goal, but I didn't think he was tryin' to plan a coup d'état!

GUM

That actually doesn't surprise me. Figures he'd want more power than just Tokyo-to, and that explains why the Rokkaku Group makes weaponry.

YOYO

Hey, what's this, yo?

GUM

It looks like a radio tower…and it seems the plan is to put it in Shibuya Terminal. I'm not sure why Rokkaku would put up a radio tower; he hates music.

SODA

Rokkaku's always been crazy like that.

JAZZ

Radio waves can be used for more than just music.

GUM

Well, duh. There's plenty of talk shows out there.

JAZZ

That's not what I meant. Radio waves can be used for broadcasting, computer networks, satellite communication, radar, loads of things. They can cause a lot of disturbances, too.

SODA

So what does this have to do with Rokkaku?

GUM

(reading on)

I get it. It looks like this connects to that other plan we saw for the portal. So it looks like he's tryin' to disrupt some sorta energy field. Hold on, I'm gonna explore this other file.

SODA and YOYO go over to another screen.

YOYO

Yeah, but what would that cause?

SODA

I dunno, but I'd think it would do somethin' important.

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

Guys, look at this!

YOYO, JAZZ and SODA gather around her.

YOYO

A. KU. MU.?

GUM

(quietly)

Nightmare.

(normal voice)

We gotta tell Corn about this thing; it's like nothin' I've ever seen from Rokkaku!

OFF-SCREEN, we hear a CRASH. The ROKKAKU POLICE burst through the doors, guns drawn.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

Stop! You are under arrest!

YOYO, JAZZ, GUM and SODA look around. They're hopelessly outnumbered; there's nowhere to escape to, and they couldn't possible win a fight.

YOYO

How'd you find us so fast, yo?

Two ROKKAKU POLICE set up a screen.

ROKKAKU

(on the screen)

Simple: you.

YOYO

Me?

ROKKAKU

(on the screen)

After the failure of Robo-Yoyo, I had a tracking device implanted into you. Unfortunately, it worked better as a short-range tracker; it wasn't good at tracking beyond the confines of the Fortified Residential Zone. That's how I figured out you had your base near Dogenzaka Hill-though unfortunately I still don't know the exact location. However, it works impeccably in the Fortified Residential Zone. In other words, you just led your friends to their doom!

JAZZ, YOYO, GUM and SODA exchange glances.

GUM

(resignedly)

There's nothin' we can do.

GUM surrenders, and SODA, YOYO and JAZZ follow suit.

The ROKKAKU POLICE fold up the screen and lead the FOUR GGS out of the room. Once they are gone, CLUTCH crawls out from underneath a desk on the other side of the room, near the printer.

CLUTCH

Good thing I was over here. Now what to do? Rokkaku probably knows by now that I betrayed him-not that I really ever worked for him anyways-and the GGs will think I'm a coward and a traitor if I return without the others.

CLUTCH skates over to the other side of the room and out the door.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE CORE

CLUTCH

I'll worry about that later. For now, I need to get outta here!

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!<strong>

I had to cut out this scene in The Garage where Clutch snooped through the bedrooms of all of the GGs looking for things to steal. It was mildly funny and kind of insightful, but it brought the pacing to a screeching halt, so I cut it out.  
>However, I do like Clutch a lot, and I was looking forward to introducing him.<p>

This is the Season One finale. A whole lot of things will change for Season Two-you'll find out exactly what in a couple of weeks! New characters, new plots, and new adventures await in Season Two!

Next Saturday Morning:

The GGs learned many secrets about Rokkaku, but another secret is discovered that neither him nor the GGs ever knew. Will this surprising revelation be for the better or the worse? Find out in the Season Two premiere of Jet Set Radio, "Paint is Thicker Than Blood"!


End file.
